


愛神失格

by 3ighthundr3d



Category: My Dear Loser: Edge of 17 (TV), บังเอิญรัก | Love by Chance (TV), อาตี๋ของผม | 'Cause You're My Boy (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25542268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3ighthundr3d/pseuds/3ighthundr3d
Relationships: Can/Tin Medthanan, In Inthanu/Sun Arkin Rueangtakul, Mork/Tee ('Cause You're My Boy)
Kudos: 2





	愛神失格

《愛神失格》

Ch.1

「好，今天也要加油哦～Can～」

我對着鏡子輕輕拍了拍臉，給自己笑一笑打個氣，然後便把門窗鎖好，雙翼輕拍，往人間入口飛去。帶仙氣的微風掃過我的臉，我不禁舒服地瞇了瞇眼。

嗯，你有問題問我？你問我怎麼會有翅膀？

因為這是我的能力啊～在神界或者另一邊的人，都是被命運眷顧的人，體內帶有神格或者魔格碎片，有各種特異的能力。

比方說，如果你的神格碎片是那伊阿得斯的話，便能隨意操縱淡水。

如果你的神格碎片是座敷童子的話，便能分享幸運給人類。

如果你的魔格碎片是小惡魔的話，便能變出一把帶折磨之力的三叉戟。

你問我的能力是甚麼？

是邱比特哦～

雖然是殘缺得快要消逝的神格碎片。

我每天很努力地修煉，雖然效果其微，但起碼我還能保持一些小能力，不至於被神界開除——當然這並不是其中一個原因，另一個原因則是有人在罩着我。

「Can～」「Good～要一起出發嗎？」「好～」

不是這個人。這個人叫Good，是我的竹馬，神格也是邱比特，不過可比我強多了——除了說話速度，這傢伙說話可是需要很～多耐性去聽的。

「你～昨～天～睡～得～還～好～吧？」「當然好啊，畢竟過了分級試了嘛～雖然是墊箱底的E級……」「總～比～除～掉～神～職～好～吧？」「也對啦～不過我也想跟你一樣被評為B級哦～能在仙氣比較充足的地方居住，修煉也比較有效吧？而且家也比較大～」「你～也～可～以～來～我～家～住～啊？」「可我認床啊～沒辦法～」

「嗷，Can？又低空掠過了啊？」「Ae你說話能不能不要這麼難聽啊……」「說笑而已～我也不比你好多啊……一個普通的守門低階天使……」「好～了～你們～兩～個～就～別～互～損～了～」「嗯那我們出發咯～」「注意安全～」

一轉眼，我們便來到了人類的世界。不同於神界的幽雅恬靜，人間這邊十分煩囂，一幢幢的高樓大廈像尖刺一樣插在地上，舉目皆是；一輛輛的汽車在路上快速穿梭，噴出惡臭的廢氣，讓我忍不住捏緊了鼻子。說不定魔界也是浸布這樣的味道裏的吧——雖然現在能申請去魔界觀光，不過我才不想去呢。

「好～了～Can～快～感～應～一～下～你～的～目～標～吧～」「在感應了……嗯……」「我～感～應～到～了～」Good立刻箭一般往遠方飛去，真不愧是B級邱比特啊……

我皺着眉頭，把我的神識化為一縷縷輕絲，在意識海中向四方八面伸去。能力不足的我，只能用這種漁翁撒網的方式浪費大量神力在搜索目標上。如果我強一點的話，就能像Good那樣進行高準確度的占卜，先得知目標的方向，便不用耗費這麼多力量了。

用了很多力氣，我終於感應到這次的目標了，於是我便揮動翅膀，向着幾經辛苦求得的答案前進。

當我到達時，已經有一隻小魅魔先到了。「嗨，小邱比特～」「呃，嗨。」「我們誰先上？」「沒所謂，反正前後順序並不重要，這個人的心性還有我們的能力才是分出勝負的關鍵吧。」「也對，那我先上？女仕優先？」「請。」

你問我們倆怎麼沒打起來？還好像很禮讓的？

哦，這需要很長的解釋。

本來神界和魔界是對立的，雖然近年雙方鮮有大戰，不過假如在人間相遇便少不了大打出手。當然，能力不足的話有時我們也會選擇避戰。

不過十年前，神界和魔界高層破天荒達成協議，簽署了《和平條約》，內容包括神魔兩方全面停止戰爭，以及我們在人間覓行神職（狩獵）的模式改變。

比方說，我們邱比特原本只要成功撮合到一對情侶，便能直接從他們締結的羈絆裏截取部份能量供自己提升能力，以魅魔則透過引誘男人這樣那樣吸取他們的陽氣作糧食。

而現在？

「好了，我把我的能量注入到他的身體內了。」「嗯，那到我了吧。」我變出一把有點破舊的銅弓，拉動弓弦，一發由我的能量聚合而成的金色箭矢慢慢成形。我閉上左眼，專心瞄準這個男人的心臟，然後手指一鬆，光矢向着男人的胸膛直衝而去，整根沒入他的身體，然後一陣金光爆發而出——同時有另一般紫光同時迸發，兩者交纏懸浮到目標的頭頂上，竭盡全力想侵食彼此。然後我們兩個主人則像在看拳擊手打拳一樣，在旁邊吶喊助威。

兩道不同顏色的光芒糾纏得難分難解，合成出一般奇異的五彩光芒。看來，差不多能分出勝負了。

光芒逐漸變得濃烈起來，然後變成一陣眩目的白光，我忍不住閉上了眼睛。

當我睜開雙眼時，就只剩下代表那隻小魅魔的紫色光芒活蹦亂跳。這場比試，是她贏了。「那我不客氣了咯，小邱比特～」「呃嗯……」她把那團光芒按進男人的體內，然後一些帶光的顆粒從男人的身體飄出。小魅魔立刻把那些顆粒吸進體內，發出了一聲舒服的喟歎，然後向我wink了一下。「太可惜了囉小邱比特～有機會再見咯～」

我失望地看着她轉了個身，消失在原地，今天又失敗了，白白浪費了力氣。

我洩氣地望到男人勾搭上附近一位穿着暴露的女性，看來他們今晚應該會徹夜無眠吧——一段以肉慾構成的關係。

高階的神魔們改變了人間的法則，讓我們這些低階的小神仙和小魔鬼以這樣的方式進行比拼、覓食。當然了，也有不少惡魔和極少數的神不依從條約，以老方式進行狩獵，不過這些神魔都會被兩界共同通緝，因此鋌而走險的人其實並不多。

我輕輕撫上陪伴了我多年的銅弓，弓身上有不少暗啞的鏽斑，暗示我的能量其實不太充足。還記得剛遇到Good那時，我的寶貝弓其實是一把金光燦燦的帶羽翼長弓來的。

再這樣下去，總有一天我會失去神格的。

我輕輕嘆了一口氣，然後剛想把弓變回去的時候，我忽然感應到一些巨變。

我詑異地看向遠方，隔着這麼遠，我還能聽到一些爆破聲，還有看到一些瘴氣飄出。看來是很嚴重的紛爭呢，我這些小菜雞還是別去了吧。

「……快來……」

誰在我腦裏說話？

「Can……快來……」

是誰？

「Can……救……」

然後，我忘了我是怎麼到達現場的。

當我意識恢復的時候，我被湧上鼻頭的瘴氣嗆得死去活來。我努力去感知這邊發生了甚麼事，然後感官告訴我在那邊煙霧瀰漫的地方，有誰在被大量惡魔圍攻。

平常的我，是一定會馬上逃走的，畢竟保得小命要緊。但今天，我卻反常地衝了進去。

我用盡全力闖進魔瘴結界裏，看到一個高挑的身影正在以一己之力對抗上百隻惡魔的圍攻——而且都不是普通的貨色，光會噴地獄之炎的基路比羅斯，就有整整四隻。據聞被他們的火炎擊中的話，傷口至死都會發出深入靈魂的疼痛。何況還有其他看上去就很強，我也不清楚叫甚麼名字的惡魔。

「你們在幹甚麼！？」我端起弓，向上方射了一道亮光，把在場的惡魔的注意力吸引過來。

「邱比特？憑你也想插手這事？我們魔界的私事還容不得你插手，小廢物。」一隻看上去兇神惡煞，明顯是領頭老大之一的大惡魔不留情面地恥笑我。「你說誰是廢物？」「說你啊，小可愛。趁我還沒有動怒之前，趕快走吧，不然我一不小心把你給吞了，那就慘了。」

他說的其實都對，但直覺在告訴我，不能退，我要救那個人。

我咬一咬牙，以最快的速度向那個高挑的身影飛過去，在即將抵達惡魔們的第一條戰線時，我再次在弓上匯聚了一道七彩亮光，然後向惡魔群射去。「小可愛，你想用這小東西擊敗我們嗎？唉喲，好可怕哦，嚇得我七個頭都要閉上眼睛了。」

我算好時間，決絕地閉上雙眼。然後，我釋放的那道光爆發出強烈無比的閃光，籠罩着整個瘴氣場地。「他媽的，居然是擾亂戰術！」

沒錯，這是我獨創的拿手絕技之一，逃命三寶之第一寶——迷失之光，能把範圍內的目標感官全部屏敝一段時間，長短視乎雙方能力差異，是我墊底這麼多年還能保住性命的壓箱貨。有一個弊病，就是如果光芒爆發的時候我不小心看到的話，自己的感應也會被壓制。

我從密密麻麻的包圍圈裏拼命找空隙鑽到裏面，一邊祈禱這招還能多封住他們一會。

終於，我衝進了中心區域，抓起那個人的手，便想運起最後的能量，發動另一個魔法。

我的羽翼以肉眼可見的速度成長，變成一雙雪白的大翅膀，把我們兩人包攏，然後亮起柔和的白光。

「想跑？」果然對高階惡魔來說，這些小把戲爭取不了多少時間。下一秒，我全身上下受到了不同的攻擊，言語難以形容的痛楚湧遍全身，我只能用最後的精神力把心中最後一段咒文詠唱完。

隨後，我也不知道是否成功，便失去了知覺。

Ch.2

再次有意識的時候，我發覺自己懸浮在一片漆黑裏。

這是哪裏？我消逝了嗎？所以這裏是輪迴？

「有人嗎——」聲音向着遠方逸去，卻得不到任何回應。

「唉，居然就這樣子消失掉，我還真是悲劇啊，啊哈……」話畢，四周的光景開始變換。黑暗沒入至虛空裏，取而代之的是一片漂亮的自然景色。我還沒來得及欣賞，便感受到一陣風擦過我的臉龐，一個長着漂亮純白翅膀的男孩以高速飛走。

那可恨的直覺再次告訴我，跟着他的背影向前飛。

我變出我的小翅膀，打算奮力追上那個男孩的背影，卻發現我居然輕而易舉地跟上了他的軌跡。

我還沒來得及思考自己的能力怎麼進步了，便感受到前方有一般壓抑感龐大的存在——是惡魔？我想開口提醒那男孩別再往前了，很危險的，卻發現自己根本發不出任何聲來。很快，男孩降落在一片開闊的「草原」上——現在是荒地了，因為所有的植物早己枯萎死去，始作俑者正是伏在地上、渾身散發黑氣並且劇烈顫抖着的另一個男孩。那帶着純白雙翼的男孩飛撲到那接近失控的小人手上。「你沒事吧？這是怎麼了？」

回應還沒響起，帶着惡魔氣息的男孩身上的氣息洶湧而出，一個猙獰的面樣隨着黑氣若隱若現。那是一個擁有三個頭的惡魔，一個是牛頭，一個是人頭，最後一個則是羊頭，手執旗子和劍。六目露出的紅光狠狠地震懾住我，我的冷汗忍不住不斷向外冒。

「別擔心，我會幫你的。」羽翼小男孩釋出強烈的聖光，和那道邪氣相互抗衡。一個頭戴桂冠，背後長着一雙雄偉金翼，手執古木長弓的形象在白光中顯現。我仿彿聽到了他們的對話：「阿斯摩太，放過這孩子吧。」「厄洛斯，別以為你是原始神便覺得孤會怕，好歹孤也是九層地獄之王，這容器我要定了。」「冥頑不靈。雖然我們諸神群魔，只要神格不滅，便可長存，但我們的時代早已過去了，何必再強佔他人的神智，眷戀世間呢？」「好一個大義澟義，你何不看看宙斯那虛偽的傢伙，再來說教孤？」「……」「無話可說了吧？那就別礙着我！」「休想！」

兩道激烈的力量互相碰撞，能量餘波就讓我痛苦難堪，處在中心的那兩個男孩一定更難受了吧。我想飛過去幫助他們，可是卻被某種力量桎梏在原地。「唉……既然如此，那我唯有這樣做了。阿斯摩太，就讓我親自來鎮壓你吧。」白光變得更加強烈，開始有了把惡魔氣息包圍且壓下去的跡象。「厄洛斯，你瘋了？你為了封住我居然打算離開容器？」「沒錯，因為這是這孩子的願望。」「哈哈，厄洛斯，你有種，好，我就看失去容器供應能量的你能把我壓制多久……哈哈哈…….」

柔和的白光穩穩地把邪氣壓進沒有翅膀的小男孩身體內，天神形象逐漸變得透明。他把手一揮，長着翅膀的男孩脫力昏倒。「對不起，孩子。」天神說了這句後，若有若無地向我看了一眼。然後，我的腦袋一痛，在再次失去知覺前，我終於瞥倒了躺在地上的男孩們的樣貌。

我再次醒來時，渾身像是散了架般軟弱無力，背部更傳來難受的刺痛。剛那……是夢？「你醒了？」一把陌生的聲音響起。我呆滯地眨了眨眼睛，轉過頭看向聲音的來源。

我床邊的小桌子旁坐了一位酷帥非常的男性，蓄了一頭棕色的短髮，瀏海蓋過了額頭，還掩住了一點左邊眉毛，卻沒有擋住那雙好看的眼睛。他的眼神專注有力，還好像有點我說不清的情緒混在裏面；不過可能他休息得不太好，筆挺的鼻子旁有兩個大眼袋，不過微笑時勾起的嘴角還是把帥氣度拉到滿分。他身上以一條白布包覆住了半邊胸膛還有胯部，坦露的半邊上身線條分明好看，佈滿了充滿爆炸力的肌肉。等等，這不是我的衣服嗎？！

「你是誰！你幹嘛穿我的衣服！你對我幹了甚麼！啊啊啊我的童貞啊啊啊！！！」我拽起被子往自己的身上攬，眼裏分泌出一點水份。「……你冷靜點……」「你要我怎麼冷靜啊……嗚嗚……」「你屁股有痛嗎？」「沒有……咦？」「你身上有甚麼被我侵犯過的痕跡嗎？」我把頭探進被窩裏，把全身上下翻了一遍。「……沒有……」「那就是了，我衣服全爛了，所以借你的衣服來穿一下而已。」「哦，這樣啊～你是誰？」「……不是你救我的嗎？」

我的腦子飛快地轉了一圈。「哦原來是你啊！你沒事吧？」「嗯，沒事，還好你的空間轉移術用得及時，我們逃過一劫了，謝謝你，Can。這裏是你家對吧？」「嗯，還好逃脫三寶第二寶『回歸之術』派得上用場……唉，等等，你怎麼知道我叫Can的？」「就……你的衣服上有縫你的名字啊？」「哦對哦。」自從我小時候失憶後，老是忘東忘西、冒冒失失的，Good就讓裁縫店老闆幫我的衣服縫上我的名字，結果我也習慣了，就算現在已經冒失的個性已經改善許多，我還是讓老闆照舊替我在新衣服上加上名字。

「那你叫甚麼名字？」我看着他再次露出一個好看的笑容。「我叫Tin。」「你能被我帶回來，說明你也是神界的人吧？你的神格是？」「跟你一樣啊，邱比特。」說完，他便幻化出一雙翅膀，還有一把金色豎琴弓。「你怎麼被那麼多惡魔圍攻了？」「……就……我嘲笑他們雞雞沒我長，然後就被圍攻了。」

……

這傢伙腦子找抽吧？

「你神經病吧？誰不知道我們邱比特雞雞小啊？你跟那群丁丁長得不成比例的惡魔比大小？你還真的不要命啊！早知道我就不救你了！」我忍不住把心裏面的吐槽盡說咆哮出來。

「可是…….我的不小啊……」重點是這裏嗎？！「你看。」說完，他把蓋在兜襠布的布料拉開。

……

老天真是不公平。

不對！「你在幹嘛！趕快把你那話兒收回去！」「你不是不信嘛，你看，我真的不小哦！」「行了！給我放回去！」我拿手蓋住眼睛，然後手用力地來回揮，示意他動作起來。「那你信了？」「我信！快點！」

「好了。」「你這傢伙腦子有病吧！？」「沒啊？我腦子好使得很呢。」「不覺得。」我氣呼呼地看着他，然後腦子裏又閃出了幾個疑問。「Tin，你說你是邱比特，怎麼我記得那時候被圍攻的時候，你好像不是邱比特的姿態啊？」「……我把最後的能量都用在防禦上了。」「那你的衣服也不是白布啊？」「……我平常喜歡穿人類的服裝。」「那像你這麼怪的人，我怎麼沒見過你啊？」「……因為我是個宅男，平常都不出門口的，怕跟人相處，就算狩……工作的時候都是找人少的時間出去的，你沒看過我很正常。」「哦，這樣啊……」「對了，別說我了，你是甚麼級別的邱比特？」「E級啊，你看我這家簡陋成這個樣子，也看的出來了吧。你呢？」「……A級。」「哇，那不就是最高級別的那些邱比特了嗎？真看不出來耶～難怪你可以一個人抗住那麼多的攻擊。」「嗯，還好。」

然後，話題被終結了。

「呃……在我昏迷的時候是你在照顧我的吧？」「嗯，對。」「我昏迷多久了？」「三天。」「哇我扛了那麼多的攻擊，居然只昏了三天就好了，我還真幸運耶。」「……」「好了，怎樣都好，謝謝你哦Tin。我要去修煉了，看看我的身體恢復成甚麼樣。」「你先休息個兩三天吧。」「不行，我的業績本來就不好了，不趕快去修煉的話就追不上進度了。」「那我陪你一起去。」「不用了啦，你回去你自己住的那個區域修煉會更有效吧？」「沒關係，我也可以提點一下你嘛。」「那……好吧。」

Can帶Tin到離他家十分近的E級修煉區，然後東繞西拐來到一個隱秘角落，剛到埗，Can便聽到熟悉的狗吠聲。「汪！汪！」Can立刻蹲下去準備迎接他的狗狗好朋友——沒想到這傢伙卻直接越過他，撲到身後的Tin身上。「汪！汪！」Gucci伸出他的小舌頭，把Tin的臉來個舔個夠，尾巴興奮地左搖右擺，像是十分歡迎Tin一樣。「好了，好了，Gucci，夠了。」「這隻忘恩負義的狗，到底誰才是他的朋友啊？等等，Tin你怎麼知道他叫Gucci的？」「……我懂動物傳心。」「哦～那你快幫我告訴這條笨狗，我以後再也不理他了。」「汪嗚～」Gucci馬上討好地跑過去Can那邊，用鼻子蹭了蹭他低垂的手，然後雙眼wink wink地看着Can。

「好啦，說笑而已，臭Gucci，你再這位吃裏扒外我就再也不理你。」「汪……嗚……」牠似乎想要說甚麼，但礙於語言不通，Can也猜不到牠想表達甚麼。「Tin，你不是懂動物傳心嗎？這小子在說甚麼？」「……牠說，牠餓了，讓你趕快給他東西吃。」「臭小子，就只知道吃，呶，給你食物。」

Can把食物放到Gucci的前腳跟前，輕輕拍了拍Gucci的頭頂，Gucci垂頭喪氣地嗅了嗅，然後用委屈的小眼光看了一眼Tin，Tin站在Can注視不到的角度，苦笑地向Gucci搖了搖頭。

「好了，趁Gucci吃東西的時候，我們開始修煉吧～」「嗯。」「好。」Can開始運轉體內的能量，然後調整成神官形態。「奇怪了，我的翅膀怎麼變大了……還有我的弓怎麼變回金弓了？」Can看着自己不同往日的身影發起呆來，沒有看到Tin眼神裏流出的一點眷戀。

「還從短弓變成了長弓……那我不就要重新練習箭法了嗎……」「不用的，Can。你跟着我教你的方法去做。首先，呼喚這把弓的名字——Agapē。」「……Agapē？」然後，Can驚訝地發現長弓身上爆發出金黃色的光芒，表面多了一些流光，Can不知道這是否自己的錯覺，但他似乎感應到長弓似乎在高興着、喝着采——好像是因為自己叫了它的名字？

「跟着，如同平常一樣拉開弓弦，把能量匯集在手指上，形成光矢，可是不需要再用肉眼瞄準，而是用精神力告訴Agapē目標在哪。」明明聽起來是很玄幻的事，但當下手做的時候，Can卻發現自己居然本能地做好每一個步驟，然後射出一發光矢，精準地把百米開外的一塊大石頭貫穿粉碎。

「阿萊哇？！」Can被自己嚇倒了，然後坐倒在地上。「厲害哦，Can。」Tin一邊拍掌鼓勵，一邊走近Can。「怎麼可能！我明明只是想射中石頭，怎麼威力這麼大的？！我沒有這麼強啊？」「可能……你救我的時候，在那九死一生的瞬間，你領悟了甚麼突破了吧？」「我不知道……不過Tin你真的懂很多哦～好厲害～」Can向着Tin靈出了一個人畜無害的笑容，Tin看得不禁癡了，然後把頭一點一點伸前。

「Tin……你幹嘛……」下意識地Can用雙手撐在背後，一點一點地向後退，直至失去平衡便要向後倒。Can立刻閉上了雙眼，但想像中的疼痛卻沒有到來——一隻溫暖的手扶着了他的後腦。Can睜開眼睛，Tin正以一種溫柔的表情看着他，仿佛是在看甚麼珍寶一樣。

「噗咚——」

Can感受到了一下不尋常的悸動。

Ch.3

Tin繼續一吋一吋地移近，Can感覺血液都湧到臉上去了，整塊臉都在發燙。直到抵達了某個能數清有多少睫毛的距離，Can的眼前只剩下Tin鼻子噴出的氣息，還有那懾人心神的眼神，餘光卻見到Tin的手正緩緩遞高，Can本能地閉上眼睛，卻感到前額的頭髮動了動，然後那壓迫感消失了。Can打開眼睛，看見Tin燦爛地笑着，手上拿着一條青草。「沾在你頭髮上了。」

Can看着那條隨風擺能的草根，一股怒氣湧上心頭：「臭Tin，你不懂開口跟我說啊？非得要這樣上手幫我拿掉？你知不知道我不喜歡被人靠這麼近！」Tin立刻擺出一副無辜的樣子，嘴唇微撅，兩眼低垂地說：「……我怎麼知道你不喜歡這樣做……」

Can在心裏被氣笑了，難道還是我反過來給他氣道歉？「對不起嘛，Can……」Tin放低姿態跟Can道歉，Can只冷哼了一聲，沒有理他，又再次運起能量練習射擊。可沒放出幾箭，Can卻聽到身後傳來了匪夷所思的酣聲，Can難以置信地回過頭，便看見Tin正在低頭吸鼻子，眼角好像還蓄着一滴還未落去的眼淚。

我的天啊，這甚麼情況？！「你……你哭甚麼啊？！」「我沒哭……」然後那滴淚水真滴到地上去了。各位高級神，你們教教我該怎麼做好嗎？！「你你你你到底怎麼了啊？！別哭了啦！」「Can你兇我……還不理我……」「明明是你胡亂靠過來，你還反過來怪我別別別別！我的錯！是我的錯！你別哭了！」「……」Tin用帶着水汽的雙眼看向Can：「……那你答應我一件事，當作補償。」「……甚麼事？」Can心中產生了一種不好的預感。「我要住在你家一陣子，你要照顧好我。」

「阿萊哇？！」「……你不答應嗎？」「大哥，你在A級居住區那邊  
環境比我這邊好，仙氣又足，你好端端來我家住幹嘛？雖然比較高階的神去低階區域留連不用預早申請，但你腦子也別老是抽風好嗎？！還有，我就說我不喜歡別人別別別別哭啊！求你了祖宗！」「……我還沒傷好，你就不理我了，而且你又兇我……」「好好好，我答應，你就別哭了！」然後，Tin給Can來了個標準變臉，又掛上了一副帥氣迷人的笑容：「你答應了囉～不許抵賴～」

Can：我總覺得自己被擺了一道。

「說起來，你的傷怎麼樣了？」「Can你這是在關心我嗎？」Tin笑得雙眼瞇成一直線。「……別以為笑得好看我就不打你……」「哇～Can誇我好看～」

然後，兩人開始了一場你追我逐。吃飯的Gucci鄙視性地看了一眼，便在附近嗅了嗅，找個合心意的地方趴下，自己睡好覺去了。

然後，在Tin的指導下，Can的修煉進度立刻加快了許多。因為Agapē的妙用，Can現在可以一次發射複數的箭矢，進行散射，甚至能把所有能量蓄起，化為箭雨在目標範圍內進行攻擊，攻擊能力立時大增。「呼……呼……」「很累了吧？今天就來到這吧？」「嗯……Gucci，那我先走了，明天見啊～」「汪！」

飛了一段距離後，Tin忽然說自己剛遺下了東西在練習的地方，說要回去拿，笑着讓Can先回家，他隨後就會跟上。Can飛遠了一段距離後，Tin那溫暖的笑容消失得無影無蹤，取而代之的是一副冷若寒冰、殺意暗藏的樣子。他一個閃身，便回到了剛才修煉的地方，然後輕聲叫了叫Gucci的名字。

原本正在小憩的Gucci耳朵一動，認出了Tin的聲音後，便立刻跑到Tin的身旁，討好地嗚了一聲。「Gucci，拜託你了，給我去找宙斯，告訴他，傲慢和嫉妒聯手了，可能很快便會出手，讓他留點心眼。」「汪？」「別擔心，我不會有事的，我還要守護Can呢。快去吧。」「汪！」

Tin看着沒入林間的Gucci，正想起行返回Can的家時，身體忽然升起一陣異樣的感覺，然後一股強大無比的惡念湧遍全身，讓Tin立刻失力跪在地上，雙手捏緊草皮。「……給我滾，就算沒有了大部份『他』的力量，我也不會屈服的。」隨時時間過去，Tin出了滿身的汗，白色的布帛被汗水浸遍，留下了半透明的水漬。

過了許久，Tin長吁出一口氣，右手一揮，身上膩人的汗水立即消失不見。他看着自己的左手，上面有一個山羊形狀的印記似實似虛，看見這幕，他不禁皺了皺眉。「可惡，這身傷也不知道甚麼時候才能好全。嫉妒，你到底是誰，還有你到底藏着甚麼秘密？你又為甚麼策劃了這場攻擊？」

想來想去也想不透，Tin搖了搖頭，展開羽翅，向Can的家飛去。

「嗷，Tin，你怎麼這麼久？」「嗯，找到後忍不住陪了陪Gucci玩～好可愛哦～」「對吧？他可是陪了在我身邊好久的，就像是我的親人一樣。」「嗯～」「那Tin，你真的要在這邊住嗎？」「對啊～」「其實你回去你A級區域那邊住，仙氣比較足，會康復得比較快吧？」「不要，我要跟你一起。」「我可以申請去你那邊照顧你啊，雖然一星期只能去一天。」「所以我不要，不要～」「唉好好好，算我怕了你。那我先去洗澡了啊。」「要我幫你洗嗎？」「滾！」

看着炸毛的Can，Tin的心情立刻好了不少，而且，不知道是否錯覺，Tin覺得在Can的身邊時，身體裏的躁動也像是少了許多。呵，欺善怕惡的醜陋傢伙。

然後，到睡覺的時候，Can後悔了。

原本，Can是想讓Tin睡床，然後自己睡地板的，畢竟自己不但沒事，能力還進步了不少，把床留給傷者也是理所當然的。沒想到Tin卻又開始耍脾氣，死活要Can跟他一起睡床，Can看着他憋出來的眼淚，吐了一口不存在的老血，又再妥協了。

這就是今日一整天最讓Can感到懊悔的決定。

「Tin，你的腳！下去！」「可是……外面好冰，Can的身體好暖……」「我已經讓你靠得那麼近了，你就別像隻八爪魚一樣纏上來了！還有你那裏硌到我了！」「……Can你是嫌棄我嗎……」「別哭，我不會再吃你這套——」「嗚啊！——」「祖宗！別哭了！鄰居會來投訴的！好！我讓你抱！」「耶～」

被抱住的Can：我怎麼一直被這個人套路。

Tin得到准許後，再也不吵不鬧，側身緊緊抱着Can的身體，很快便打起呼嚕來。莫名地，即使不想承認，被抱着的Can心底裏產生了一種奇怪的幸福感，而即使對着Good、還有「那個人」，都沒有產生過這麼濃烈的感覺，最多只是有一種依賴感。很快，Can也跟着沉沉睡去。

此時，本應更早睡着的那個人，睜開了雙眼。

Tin看着Can帶點嬰兒肥的臉頰，好看的眉眼、還有不經意微張的嘴巴，靜靜拉近兩人間本就不遠的距離，把嘴唇印在Can的側臉上。「Can，這次，換我來守護你。」

第二天早上起床時，Can矇矇朧朧間，覺得自己的枕頭好像不一樣了——沒有那麼軟熟，有點硬硬的，不過很有彈性，還蠻舒服的。滿足的Can像貓咪一樣蜷了蜷身體，然後把手搭在「枕頭」上。嗯，這枕頭蠻大的，我家甚麼時候買了個攬枕啊……

攬枕？

Can慢慢打開了雙眼，入目的不是純白的枕頭，而是結實的胸膛，那道深溝說明了枕邊人的胸肌有多發達，而且這個角度，還能隱隱約約瞄到被遮住的那點…...

「你醒了？」魔鬼一般的聲音從頭頂上方響起。「想摸嗎？可以上手摸的哦？我不介意的。」說罷，Can的手被抓住，帶到Tin的胸肌上，厚實的觸感，讓Can下意識地捏了捏，哇，好有料哦……

然後——「啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！」一聲貫徹雲霄的尖叫，讓整個區域的白鴿受到驚嚇，從樹冠上騰地飛起四散。

「啊啊啊啊啊啊變態！！！！給我走開走開走開！！」Can拿起枕頭向着Tin往死裏打。「嗷！Can！別打了！」雖然不痛，但這樣Tin沒辦法好好跟Can說話，唯有大叫讓Can停手。「死變態！變態！」「明明是你自己睡上來我身上的啊（是我把你搬到我胸上的）！……況且我也只是好意讓你摸一下，沒讓你捏啊（我對我的身材很有自信，你一定會摸的）！……」這不要臉的發言，直接把原本想推卸責任的Can直接定在原地，變成一粒小蕃茄。「沒事，我不介意的。」Tin再次露出招牌笑容。

「我我我……我先去人間了！」臉皮薄得很的Can，直接打開窗口飛走了。Tin咯咯一笑，隨手幫Can關好門窗，然後便跟他保持一定距離，尾隨他飛到人間入口。

「Can～」「Good～早哦～」「你～後～面～那～個～是～誰～啊？」「不認識的變態。」「哦～那～就～是～認～識～咯～」「……」「Can～上～頭～讓～我～們～這～陣～子～一～起～工～作～哦～」「哦好啊，那我們出發吧～」「你～不～用～跟～他～道～別～嗎？」Can看了看大手揮得興奮的Tin。「不用理他，我們出發吧。」「好～」

Tin目送Can和Good走進傳送區域，然後便慢慢飛回Can的家中。可是，家裏卻忽然多了個不速之客。來者看見Tin，用一個極其複雜的眼神審視着Tin——中間滲着憤怒、疑惑、介備以及擔憂。Tin立刻贈上一個帶邪氣的笑容，說：「Gucci腳程快了很多嘛，還以為你要過一兩天再來呢，宙斯。」

Ch.4

蓄着一頭黑色短髮的「宙斯」冷冷地開口問Tin：「你究竟為甚麼會在神界？你有甚麼企圖？」「親愛的宙斯大人，來神界又不是我自願的，是Can把我一起傳送過來的，別怪我哦。」「為甚麼Can會跟你在一起！回答我！」「冷靜點吧，老大哥，過了這麼多年了，還是像以前那樣衝動，給點平時在神魔談判時的冷靜吧。」「少廢話。」Tin輕輕搖頭歎了口氣，再次開口：「我被嫉妒還有傲慢聯手偷襲了——我逼於無奈唯有且戰且退，然後找準機會逃到人間，可還是被惡魔大軍包圍住，然後Can就合時宜地忽然出現了，用了——應該是你教他的吧？一個傳送法術把我們兩個傳回他家裏。」

「別說笑了，只有嫉妒和傲慢出手的話，同樣作為七宗罪之一的『色慾』怎麼可能這麼狼狽？」「這就是我讓Gucci找你的原因了。」「……甚麼意思？」「你知道嗎？一開始我還能勉強防住他們兩個聯手合攻，可我一時不慎，被嫉妒找準時機偷襲得手，然後，我自己的力量被封住了，能逃得出來，都是靠Can留在我身體裏的力量。」「……『力量封印』？同一宗源的力量怎麼可能互相封印。」「你自己感應一下吧，我體內的力量還是被壓制得死死的，可也因為這樣，阿斯摩太的精神反噬還不算太嚴重。現在我用的是厄洛斯殘留在我體內的能量。」

被稱作「宙斯」的人把手虛放在Tin的身體前，閉起眼睛開始感應。「……厄洛斯回去了嗎？」「嗯，Can以那破碎的神格挨了眾惡魔的一擊，已經接近要消逝了，逼不得已他就先回去了，一時三刻，我還能靠自己壓制他的。」「……」「別擔心，我會盡力的，我知道這很難，但……不試過怎麼知道會不會成功呢，你也成功了，不是嗎，Tee？」

「……Tin，你也應該知道，在我使用本源力量的時候，稍一不慎還是會被『宙斯』有機可乘反奪身體的操控權的吧？」「起碼，日常生活時沒有甚麼大礙不是嗎？」「……Tin……」「好了，敍舊就到此為止了吧，快點把你的分身收回去吧，我這陣子會留在Can這邊的，直到傷好為止。這陣子你就多監視一下魔界那邊的舉動吧，少了我在，我也不知道『怠惰』、『暴食』以及『貪婪』會不會倒戈，大家都不想辛辛苦苦構建的和平毀於一旦吧？」「我知道了，那Can就拜託你了。有甚麼事，就再找我吧。」「嗯……Tee……你找到Mork了嗎？」

已經站起的Tee原本正舉高手準備施法解除分身，聞言卻停止了動作，苦笑地搖了搖頭。Tin也沒有再追問下去，靜靜看着Tee的分身逐漸消失。「唉……」Tin看着空無一人的椅子惋惜地嘆了口氣。「早就認清自己心意、勇敢點的話，怎麼會搞成今天這個田地呢……」

另一邊廂，「奧林匹斯」宮殿主殿中——

一絲光影以飛快的速度進入到在王席上「冥想」的Tee身上，然後Tee默默睜開了眼。他輕輕撫着左手手指戴着的一隻廉價的鐵製戒指，仿佛是在撫摸自己愛人的臉龐一樣。「Mork，你到底在哪……」

「Can～我～們～誰～先～上？」「你吧，我也不知道我要弄多久……」「哦～那～好～吧～」Good跟以往一樣，占卜了目標的方向。「嗯……這～邊～」他指了指方向，然後便伸開翅膀高飛。他應該是顧慮到我飛不快吧，所以並沒有跟以往一樣全速飛走。我們用了一點時間，來到了一位留着長髮的OL前。「哇這個小姐姐挺漂亮的哦～」「就～算～是～也～不～關～你～的～事～」「唓，說一下會死哦。」「弟弟們，怎麼這麼快到啊？你們是打算二對一嗎？哥哥我可沒能力享這個齊人之福哦。」一隻Incubus悠悠閒閒地降落到我們身邊，我聽到他那不正經的發言，忍不住皺了皺眉：「我是陪他一起來的，才沒有想摻和你們的事。」「哦這樣啊，小弟弟，那待會要跟哥哥約會嗎？哥哥絕對能讓你爽上一回的哦～」「不用了，謝謝。」我毫不留情地擺出一個厭惡的表情，然後低聲跟Good說：「Good，這傢伙好像是個A級魅魔，你小心點，有必要的話就把壓箱寶拿出來用吧。」「哦～好～等～等～Can～你～怎～麼～知～道～他～是～A～級～的？」我聞言愕了愕。「對哦……我怎麼會知道……」

「好了，你們談完悄悄話了吧？那我們開始了？讓哥哥先『上』好嗎？」Incubus特地在「上」字加了個重音，讓我對他本就不好的印象再次下滑。「請～」Good好脾氣地示意讓他先下手，Incubus狡猾地笑了笑，說：「哥哥我能力不太強呢，弟弟你可不要下太重手了哦～」然後便運起一般小小的紫黑色能量，推進OL姐姐的腹部裏。「好了，到你囉，邱比特小弟弟～」

我不知道Good有沒有看得出，那團能量雖然體積不大，但密度其實甚高，不如表面看上去那麼弱小。「Good……相信我……」「嗯～」Good變出了自己的銀澤長弓，然後能量肉眼可見地被灌進長弓裏，弓身立刻變長，末弭還有本弭更多變出幾條雪白的羽毛，Good把手指放在弓弦上，雙目從平時的懶慵變得烱烱有神，一道黃金箭矢漸漸成形；一道流風刮起，隨着弓身纏繞而上，在箭尖上化為螺旋；Good用沉穩的聲音低喊：「Sagittarius！」然後箭矢光芒大盛，Good趁勢手指一鬆，金箭瞬間穿透OL姐姐的心臟，把Incubus紫黑色的能量扯離、煙滅，然後化為金光籠罩着OL姐姐。

「小弟弟下手真狠啊～」Incubus苦笑了一下。「我不該小看你的，如果我知道你有着射手座的祝福，我該傾注更多力量的。怎樣也好，是我輸了。弟弟你叫Good吧？哥哥叫Pond哦，要不要跟哥哥交個朋友啊？讓你『上』我一回也行哦～」「不～用～了～Can～我～們～走～吧～」「嗯，這邊。」因為對這隻Incubus的反感，我早就鎖定了我的目標在哪裏了，等Good完事就馬上撇開這臭東西。

我帶着Good飛到目標的所在位置，那裏有一隻沒化形的小狐妖正像一條圍巾一樣蜷在一個男人身上，我緩緩降落的時候，小狐狸鄙視性地瞅了瞅我，靜靜開了口：「也太久了吧，我差點就睡着了。」「不好意思，那我們快開始吧。」「我早就搞定了，就差你了。」「那好吧。」

這應該是一隻C級的狐妖吧？我默默變出我的Agapē金弓，搭上弦線，大喊：「Agapē！」弓身立刻泛起金光，耀眼的光芒亮起，然後我射出的金色光矢沒入目前的女性的心臟，然後——連一刻也不到，那隻狐妖的能量直接被侵蝕得乾乾淨淨，剩下我注入的能量在那邊跳躍着。

Good本身說話就已經慢了，口吃的他的語速更加考驗別人的耐性：「Can…….你……甚……麼……時…….候……」「……就昨天修煉時我發現自己的能力進步了……」「連……我……也……沒……這……麼……容……易……就……中……和……掉……狐……妖……的……能……量……」

狐妖屬於半神半妖，並不是和我們完全相反的存在，因此在一開始中和掉屬於「魔」的那部份能量後，剩下的「神」的能量只能透過慢慢同化來分高下。這麼短時間內就定下結果，只可能是一個結果——我注入的能量級別遠比對方高。

「怎麼可能……也進步得太快了吧……」我除了用精神力誘導方向外，也沒有多注入能量啊。「好～了～快～把～戰～利～品～拿～走～吧～」Good好心地提醒我，「哦，對。」我便走到光團前，伸出手把能量吸進體內。

「真沒意思，小爺我先走了。」狐妖四肢着地，鑽進旁邊的草籤裏，沒去了蹤影。

然後，在我想收回Agapē的時候，我忽然產生了一種被監視的感覺。「是誰？！」我大喝一聲，同時向四周看去，金弓半舉，應對隨時可能到來的攻擊。那注視感很快就淡去，可我卻不敢鬆懈，全身分泌了一層薄薄的冷汗。「Can～怎～麼～了～」Good擔憂地看着我，似乎不理解我為何這麼高度警戒。「Good，你沒感覺到剛有人在看我們嗎？」「沒～有～耶～」「難道是我的錯覺嗎……」

「好～了～我～們～回～去～吧～」「嗯～」我們施展法術，回到了神界入口，然後——你問我為甚麼不直接回家？之前我施展的那個法術叫「彩虹之橋」，是那個罩着我的人教我的一個強力法術，這個法術直接定位到我的家裏，不會受到任何形式的阻撓，是少數能保證絕對安全逃脫的法術——除非我家已經不安全了。為了節省能量，一般我都不會用這「逃命三寶」第二寶回家，太奢侈了，用最初階的「大地之門」回到神界入口就夠了。「Can～去～你～家～吧～告～訴～我～你～怎～麼～忽～然～變～強～了～」「哦好啊～」

我把Good帶到家門口，變出我家的鑰匙，把它插進門鎖裏，「咔嚓」一聲，門開了。「好了，進來吧～」我把門輕輕推開，然後下一秒，我以迅雷不及掩耳的速度把關「砰」的一聲用力關上。

一定是我打開的方式不對。

我搖了搖頭，忽略Good看我的詭異眼神，然後再重新把門打開一次。

「Can，你回來咯～」果然是打開方式的問題啊，不然剛我怎麼會看到Tin全裸躺在我的床上呢？「噢～是～你～你～叫～甚～麼～名～字～你～怎～麼～會～在～Can～的～家～裏？」「我叫Tin～是Can的朋友～暫住在這裏～」「哦～」「Good，你先坐一會，我出去給你買飲料啊～」「Can～我也要～」「不要。」「嗚……」「好！你別哭！我買！Good拜託你看家了。」「好～」

——

被留在房間裏的兩人，看了看被閉上的門，然後互相望了一望。「……你沒甚麼要問我的嗎？」Tin劈頭就問了這麼一句，而Good的語氣再也沒有跟平常一樣懶懶的。「你在這，Tee一定知道的吧，那我何必過問甚麼？」「嗯……謝謝你，一直以來保護Can。」「嗯。他已經拿回了『厄洛斯』的力量了吧？」「對。」「他的能力甦醒得很快，今天我們人間時，他還似乎察覺到一些針對他的惡意。」「……是誰？」「我不知道，可我這陣子會把他看緊的。」「嗯，拜託你了，Good——Sagittarius。」

Ch.5 

「我回來了～Good我給你買了最喜歡的柳橙汁哦～」「謝～謝～Can～」「那我呢？～」Tin裝可愛地說道。「……給你。」「這是甚麼？」「你喝喝不就知道了？」

Tin把淺黃色的液體倒進口中，酸酸的口感讓Tin好一陣子說不出話來。「啊哈哈，酸死你這大變態！檸檬汁好喝吧？」「……嗚」「你給我憋住！你又沒說要我幫你買甚麼喝，我沒錯！」「……Can你欺負我……」「呵呵呵～」

Good：這大魔王在裝甚麼裝？

「對了，Good你跟這變態談過天了嗎？」「呃～嗯～」「別跟他聯那麼久，小心被傳染成變態哦～」「呃……」 

Good：這傢伙萬一記起仇來我將來豈不是要糟了？

「Can～你～怎～麼～忽～然～這～麼～厲～害～了～」Good選擇了轉移話題。「哦對，忘了說正題了。早幾天我在人間遇見他被惡魔們圍攻了，我好不容易救出了他，躺了幾天床，一覺醒來就功力大增了～然後我去修煉的時候，這傢伙告訴了我能怎樣運用我現在的能力，不過我也沒想過跟以前差了這麼遠…...」「那……你～記～起～以～前～的～事～了～嗎？」「？沒有啊，怎麼我進步了就會記起以前的事？」Good擔憂地看了看Tin，後者搖了搖頭示意別再追問下去了。「你們兩個怎麼回事？怎麼好像瞞着我一點事似的？」「沒～有～你～想～多～了～」「真的沒有？別逼我撓你癢癢肉哦Good～」「沒～有～」「你說不說？哈，說不說？」「Can～喵～嗷～」

然後，跟Good玩鬧的Can像小貓一樣被捏住了後頸的肉，然後被扯到床上。「你幹嘛，Tin！」Can有點慍怒地瞪向Tin，然後看到Tin冷徹的臉孔後打了個顫。「你……幹嘛這種表情？」「不准這樣跟別人玩。」「哈，為甚麼？我平常都跟Good這樣玩啊？」「……我不喜歡。」「……你神經病哦？唉哈哈別撓我，好癢～好癢～Tin別這樣～」「那你答不答應？」「不要——啊哈哈別撓別撓～我要癢死了～我知道了～放過我～」Tin這才放過笑得眼角流出淚水的Can。「渾帳Tin你控制慾真強……」「不服？」Tin作勢伸出雙手。「服！別再來哈！」

Good：你們何必虐我一條單身狗？

Good心中說完OS，默默喝起柳橙汁，直到杯子見底後，便站起來跟兩人道別，識相地離開這滿是狗糧的地方。

拒絕狗糧，你我有責。

然後，到了睡覺時間，八爪魚再一次攀上了Can的身體。「……你究竟甚麼時候回去？」「身體好了就回去～」「……那你甚麼時候好？」「不知道～」「……」

到底這傢伙還要賴在我家多久？

———

我又再一次夢到了那個小男孩。

我看見小男孩獨自坐在一個宮殿裏，拿着一把小小的弓玩着，臉上掛着落寞的表情，讓我不禁對他產生同情。我默默飛到他身邊，然後盤膝坐在他身邊。「小朋友，你看得見我嗎？」

他還是自顧自地玩着，好吧，看來我還是不能跟他交流甚麼的。一陣子後，兩道被拉長的黑影被映進宮殿裏，小男孩立刻把弓變走，然後掠過我衝到人影前撒嬌：「P’Tee，P’Mork，你們修煉完了嗎？」我聽到小男孩叫的名字後錯愕了一下，然後認真地看了看剛進來的兩個人。站在左邊的，正是一直關照我的「P’Tee」——不過是少年版的。少年P’Tee不像現在那樣面癱，反而掛着一個……呃……有點奶氣的笑容？

而旁邊的P’Mork，也正擺着一個高興的表情。我記憶中沒有這個平頭的P的印象，但心底卻有一把聲音告訴我，我曾經認識這個眉毛粗粗的人。

「嗯～想去哪裏玩啊？P帶你去。」P’Tee用奶氣的聲音向小男孩說話，害我忍不住起了雞皮疙瘩。「我想去遊樂園，好久沒去過了……」「好吧，那抓緊P咯。」「嗯～」

我原本還想開口問他們究竟要去哪個遊樂園，下一秒我四周的景色就從大理石砌成的空間變成一個充滿歡樂氣氛的遊樂場。「P！我要玩旋轉木馬！」「好～」

「P，我想坐在白馬上！」「好～」「我要P’Mork和我一起坐～」「那我呢？」少年P’Tee慘兮兮地問了問。「P’Tee你自己找一隻馬自己玩吧～」「嗷，Mork～」「幫不了你，你自己一邊玩去吧。」「哼，算你們有種。」

機動遊戲隨着一陣鈴聲響起，緩緩發動了。馬匹隨着機器的轉動，開始上下搖擺，讓小男孩感覺就像是騎真正的馬匹一樣，叫的好不歡樂。擴音器播放着帶噪音的八音盒音樂，讓小男孩覺得像是置身於童話世界一樣。P’Tee和P’Mork看着玩得高興的小男孩，再相互望了一眼，同時笑了笑。

坐在後面南瓜車中的我，覺得他們就像一家人一樣，然後莫名地，我的心抽痛了一下。

兩分鐘後，旋轉木馬慢慢停定，P’Mork便把小男孩抱下白馬，小男孩撒了撒嬌：「P’Mork，再玩一次嘛～」「我們先玩一下其他的遊戲，好嗎？最後再回來玩這個。」「嗯好吧～那我要去玩過山車～」「只能玩兒童版的哦。」「嗷為甚麼？反正P’Mork或者P’Tee用法術的話，也能讓過山車動吧？」「可如果別人看到機動遊戲忽然動了起來，會被嚇死的吧？」「也對哦……隨便吧。」

我跟在三人身邊，看着他們把遊樂園裏的機動遊戲大概都玩了一遍。明明我記憶中沒有玩過這些遊戲的，為甚麼看着他們玩，我居然有點懷念的感覺呢……

還有，這小男孩究竟是誰……

「P～我想吃雪糕～」小男孩從海盜船下來後，指了指遠方的小食亭，摸着肚子說道。「好，你想吃甚麼……」

忽然，不遠的地方傳來爆炸的聲音，還有人們的尖叫。我看向聲音的來源，發現摩天輪從鐵支架上掉下來了，而且正在加速滾動着——原因是有一群小惡魔正在施法推動着圓輪。P’Tee和P’Mork臉色凝重地對視了一下，把一些錢交到小男孩的手上，溫柔地說：「乖，去買雪糕，然後在這裏等一下P，P去救那些人後回來找你。」「嗯～我知道了～」

P’Tee打了一記響指，他和P’Mork的身影便完全消失在視野中——這是P’Tee的能力「雷霆」的妙用，能以光速到達任何地方。我考慮了一下，選擇留小男孩的身邊，畢竟P’Tee的強大不是蓋的，而P’Mork看上去也不比P’Tee弱，他們應該能很輕易地解決那邊的事吧。

小男孩到了小食亭，買了一條西瓜味的冰棍，然後剛打開，就被一股力量撞了撞，手上的冰棍便跌在地上，碎成了幾塊。小男孩有點傷心又帶點不忿地看了看來者，卻發現撞倒他的人已經喘着氣跑遠了，小男孩嘴一撅，邁開腳步追上撞倒他的另一個小孩，質問他：「喂，你怎麼這樣？撞了人還跑？」

我看了看肇事者的臉孔——這不就是之前的夢裏散發黑氣的男孩嗎？

現在明顯是凡人的男孩，用了點力想推開神界男孩，卻因為跑太久乏力而沒有成功。「你有沒有禮貌啊？還想推開我？」凡人男孩失控地大叫：「別攔着我！他要追上來了！」神界男孩呆了呆：「誰要追上來啊？後面沒人啊？」話音剛落，一把帶傲氣的聲音立即響起：「呵，不跑了嗎？」

一般煞氣隨着來者洶湧而止，讓只要旁觀者的我都立即大汗淋漓。我強忍着威壓抬頭看了看來者——白皮膚、金色短曲髮、白布袍、自信的微笑，要不是他長着一雙惡魔翅膀和頭長兩隻角的話，看上去他還蠻像天使的。「你是誰？惡魔嗎？」神界男孩似乎沒有感受到靈壓一樣，用他稚嫩的聲音質問面前的惡魔。「哦，神界的人嗎？只是個沒覺醒的小神而已，還有膽量站在我的面前？」「小心！」我只來得及大叫一聲，便看見惡魔右手一揮，神界男孩被一股力量扯離地面，向着遠方飛去，幸好男孩反應過來變出了雙翼，用盡全力扇動，終於在撞到樹幹前剎停在半空，然後全速飛回凡人男孩身旁。

「哦？沒覺醒就可以運用部份能力了？你體內埋着的是誰的神格？」惡魔饒有趣味地摸了摸下巴。「天馬座？不對，天馬座已經有轉世者了，何況天馬座的能力不高。人馬座嗎？」「哼，我才不告訴你！」神界男孩硬氣地說道。「不告訴我嗎？也罷，反正你也要死在這裏了。『晨星』！」

一把黃金單手劍出現在惡魔的右手中，劍身散發出的神聖氣息，與從惡魔手上注入的惡魔能量糾纏在一起，整個畫面充斥着矛盾。「直接滅掉你太無趣了，倒不如一點一點把你給消融掉。嘗嘗這原本屬於統領天使的力量吧！」

惡魔把劍直指向神界男孩，然後莊嚴的聲音從四面八方響起：「Hoc excitatus Lucifer solvit polum caligine！」同時，一道聖光射出，擊穿神界男孩的肚子，神界男孩便應聲倒地。

我，像是感受到男孩的痛楚一樣，跟着塌下了。

「好了，親愛的，還跑嗎？不跑的話，就跟我到魔界吧，這麼好的容器，你一定會受到最高階惡魔青睞的。」

我痛苦地捂着肚子蜷縮在地上，凡人男孩焦急的聲音傳誰我的耳中：「你沒事吧？對不起……你醒醒啊……」

在意識陷入黑暗前，我似乎聽到一道響雷落在我的附近，然後就再也看不到任何影像。

Ch.6

「Can！Can！」Can看起來像是陷入了夢魘，Tin焦急地搖晃Can痛苦蜷曲着的身體，他嘗試與厄洛斯交流——可是失敗了。「該死！怎麼回事？」

早前Can昏迷那三天裏，Can身上也發生過類似情況，Tin以為那只是厄洛斯重新融入到Can的身體裏的副作用，可現在渾身出汗的Can似乎在告訴Tin，並不是這麼一回事。

難道Can的身體在排斥厄洛斯？可是不可能啊，厄洛斯的宿主從一開始就是Can啊？

Tin百思不得其解，可還是去拿了條毛巾，給Can一直擦身，希望這樣能讓他舒服一點，結果就是Tin整夜沒睡。不過當他看到Can緩緩睜開眼睛時，他還是覺得值的。

「Can，你沒事吧？」「嗯……Tin？」「你怎麼了？」「我…….發了一個很真實的夢……我看到一個小男孩受傷了，然後我也像感應得到他的痛楚一樣，那種消融靈魂的痛楚……好恐怖……」Can一邊回想起自己夢中的經歷，一邊無助地流淚，把Tin心疼得不行。「沒事，就是個夢而己……沒事了……過去了……」Tin把Can抱進懷裏，下巴輕放在Can的頭頂上，手順着脊椎向下順去，動作輕柔得像是撫摸着一隻小貓一樣。

Can感受着來自Tin的溫暖，在夢中受到的驚嚇或痛苦逐漸散去。他抬頭看了Tin一下，Tin臉上擔憂的表情，讓Can感覺有點熟悉，可他卻想不起在哪裏看過類似的臉孔。

Tin還在像哄小孩一般安撫着Can，而情況好轉的Can終於意識到自己正被一個認識不到一個月的「變態」抱進懷裏，縱使他的舉動帶着明顯的好意，可Can還是覺得有點別扭，老臉一紅。「謝謝你啊，Tin，我沒事了。」然後Can看見Tin關懷莫切的神情時，臉就更加燙紅了。「真的嗎，Can？」「嗯……」「那再躺一會吧，來。」Tin再次伸出手，一手扶着Can的後腰，一手攬着他的項頸，把他的身子輕柔地放到床上。

「沒事了，快睡吧……」Tin輕輕地說了句，Can鼻頭發出了一聲「嗯」，然後慢慢閉上了眼睛。然後，Can的耳邊響起了Tin沉穩悠長的歌聲——

Hear the song of the wind in the trees,  
Singing so softly through the leaves.  
Blowing from far, so far away,  
Bringing to a wee one luck, they say.  
Listen to the breeze.  
Ooooooo  
Hmmmm

這首搖籃曲，好熟悉。

Can在睡去前，如此想。

Tin看着Can逐漸舒緩的眉頭，一點一點把歌聲壓低，直接Can的呼吸變得深長，他才輕輕在Can的額頭上吻了一下。

「ฝันดีนะ，Can。」

———

早上醒來時，我發覺自己的臉又埋了在Tin的胸膛裏。

我才發現，原來Tin的體溫有點低，可他的味道卻給我一種溫暖的感覺。

我好像，有點迷戀這個人的存在。

「早安，Can。沒再發惡夢了吧？」

我抬頭看了看面前深情看着我的人。「Tin，我想問你一個問題。」「嗯，問吧。」「你……是不是喜歡我？」

我看着他有那麼一瞬間表現得十分驚訝，可很快又調整過來。「你怎麼這麼說？」「就……我老是覺得你用一種怪怪的眼神看着我……弄得我老不好意思的……可能是我的錯覺吧……抱歉問了你一個怪問題…….」「那如果說，那不是你的錯覺呢？」

這下子輪到我的下巴收不起來了。

在我猶豫該怎麼回應的時候，Tin又再一次開口了：「我喜歡你，Can，喜歡你很久了。」

我聞言，便慢慢低下頭，不讓他看見我羞紅的大臉。「可是，我不會要求跟你在一起的，我也不能跟你在一起。」

我原本高漲的心情，霎時變得異常低落。「……為甚麼？」「因為…….我總有一天要離開這裏的，我……有一些必須做的事，要離開這裏，所以，反正最後都要離開，倒不如我們保持像現在這樣的關係就好。」「你……不能不走嗎？」「不能的。」

失望把我籠罩得密不透風，明明這個人喜歡我，而我也剛覺得這個人還不錯，難道我們就要這樣錯過了嗎？

我咬了咬牙，鼓起勇氣開口說道：「就算你遲早要離開，我不介意跟你在這段時間裏相處在一起的。」「……你的意思是？」「在你離開前，我們就做彼此的另一半吧？」

我說完這句，沒敢抬起頭來看他，我怕他會拒絕我，然後我積在眼眶裏的淚水就會呈現在他面前。可他不回答的那段沉默的時光，還是讓我升起了點淚意。

「好，我們在一起。」原本還怕着被狠狠推開，沒想到他卻給了我一個正面的答覆，我抬起頭和他雙目對視，再次確認：「真的？和我在一起？」「嗯。哭甚麼傻瓜，你開口的話我是不會拒絕你的。」「……我沒哭，是眼裏進沙子了。」「那我洗澡要洗乾淨點了，不過也是奇了個怪，我沒出過去居然還能沾到沙子。」「……你有意見？」「沒有～我男朋友說是甚麼就是甚麼～」「嘖…….」我掐了掐他腰邊的肉，警告他別再取笑我。

「那……你甚麼時候要走？」「大概……當我養好傷之後吧，我也不知道我的傷甚麼時候會好全。」「傷很重嗎？」「有點複雜，但不是一時三刻能痊癒的事。」「你離開前，一定要告訴我，我們一定要愉愉快快地分開，可以？」「嗯，沒問題。那男朋友，我現在可以吻你嗎？」

我被他這個單刀直入的問題嚇倒了。

「甚麼鬼！哪…..哪有人這樣問的？多……多尷尬啊？」「那我不問了，男朋友，我要吻你了。」

我看着他倏地貼近的臉，下意識閉上了眼。然後，嘴唇上多了個溫熱的觸感，壓在我的唇瓣上。天哪，我該做甚麼？這是我的初吻啊！我不知道後面要怎麼做啊！

Tin好像聽到我的心聲一樣，自動展開了下一步——我的上唇如同冰棒一樣被Tin含住了。被吸來吸去的感覺真的好奇怪……可不知道為甚麼，我也有了一點幸福愉悅的感覺。Tin好像把我當作珍寶一樣對待，很快地我雙唇都被弄得有點麻木。

還有一點窒息的感覺。

我用手推了推Tin的胸膛，然後嘴巴終於重獲自由的我馬上吸了幾口大氣，還沒緩過氣來，就聽到Tin輕輕的笑聲。「笨蛋，下次記得用鼻子吸氣。」然後，他捏住了我的鼻子，寵溺地左右搖了搖手。

「你經驗很豐富嘛……」我故裝慍怒地揶揄了他一句。「別胡說哦，我可沒親過其他人，但碰到寶貝嘴唇的瞬間，我就無師自通該怎麼做了。」「誰是你寶貝？！」「剛才回應我的那個～」「不要臉！」「沒辦法，寶貝太可愛了～」「噁～」

———

此時，在魔間的某個位置，一塊寫着「Fons Invidia」的石碑後。

一個上半身赤裸的男性人影正背靠在湖邊，身材結實，胸肌發達厚實，腹肌如冰塊一樣粒粒分明，而且毛髮旺盛，充滿了一種粗糙的狂野感。可是，頸部以上的位置被一股沖天黑氣籠罩着，只露出一雙佈滿血絲的深瞳色瞳孔，眼中充滿着深深的恨意。

而最詭異的是，男子的下半身是一條不知有多長的蛇身，浸在冒着泡的猩紅血泉中，時不時部份蛇身升出水面，蹤出數米，然後又再沒入水裏。

然後，半空裏突兀出現了一條裂縫。初時或許還不太明顯，可後來裂縫從中間撕裂開來，形同如眼一樣的空間。一個背生惡魔雙翼，卻穿着潔淨白布的白衣男人從中登場，然後降落到蛇尾男子的後方。

如果Can在的話，他或許會認出，這個男人就是在夢裏襲擊兩個男孩的惡魔。

「……我應該說過，我的領域不想受到任何人打擾。路西法，你最好有充足的理由解釋你的所作所為，不然我一定會把你打得滿地找牙。」

「別這麼暴躁嘛，利維坦，我是來帶一個好消息給你的。」「甚麼消息？」「厄洛斯已經回去了宿主的身上，雖然力量還未完全覺醒。我們的計劃，隨時可以開始下一步了。」

蛇尾男子聞言，瞳孔一縮，黑氣變得更加濃郁，向着頸下方侵蝕過去。卻在到達腹部位置時停下，而心臓位置也留了片白。男子嘆了口氣，然後把一切還原成原狀。「不行，還差一點。再過一段時間吧，我不想計劃有任何差錯。」「好，那我繼續派人去監視厄洛斯，以及不太大機會出現的阿斯摩太吧。」

路西法便轉身飛進空間裂縫裏，黑眼逐漸閉上，化成一條黑線，然後消失不見。

蛇身男子又再隨着地靠在泉邊，看着翻滾的泉水發呆。

「快了，我復仇的機會快到了。『宙斯』，準備迎接你的死亡吧。哈哈哈……」

狂妄的笑聲以波狀向四周散去。

Ch. 7

自從在一起後，我發現了Tin的另外一面——接吻狂魔。

「Can～早安哦～早安吻～」「唔嗯——」

「Can～吃早餐吧～」「哇好香哦～」「報酬～」「別過來我蛋還沒吞——唔嗯——」

「那我走了。」「好～平安吻～」「……」

「我回來——唔……」「嘻，歡迎回家～」

「晚安咯，Can～mua～」「呃……晚安……」

「Tin你不覺得我們接吻的頻率太高了嗎——」「唔？有嗎？不會吧？」

如果你回這句之前沒有吻我的話，說服力說不定還高一點。

除此之外，我的能力好像有了穩定的增長，而且還沒有看見減緩的趨勢。我覺得Agapē弓身還好像越來越長了，金光也越來越猛烈，而且背後的翅膀好像也有變大的感覺。

我的生活整體變得越來越好。

可還是有兩件事纏繞着我。

第一， 自然是Tin甚麼時候離開。

這個連當事人都不知道的答案，就像一個定時炸彈一樣在耳邊「嘀」、「嘀」響着。我一直鍥而不捨地追問Tin，可他就一直用一些模稜兩可的答案回覆我，像是「我也不知道」、「還沒呢」之類的。

我有提出過讓他給我感應一下他的傷勢，他卻義不容辭地拒絕了，而理由也是相當的詭異：「你會馬上趕我走的。」

我撓爆了頭也理解不了這句話是甚麼意思，他苦笑了一下，然後摸了摸我的頭，繼續說：「就當作這是我的真實身份的一部份秘密吧。」

沒錯，我一直都沒能問到他的過去，明明應該是最親密的戀人——雖然我們認識的時間很短——可他卻一直把他的部份「真實」隱藏得好好的。可明明我把自己的老底都揭給他看了，我最好的朋友叫Good，還有一個朋友叫Ae，有一個一直很關照我但不常見到的高階神，是他教我的「逃命三寶」，我甚至連我失去了所有少年時期前的記憶都告訴了他，卻換不來任何情報。

老實說，我還真覺得心理有點不平衡，但想到我們不知道還剩下多少時間，我也只好忍了。

第二件事，則是我最近所發的夢有點古怪。

並不是又莫名奇妙地感受到痛楚，而是我就完全飄浮在一片漆黑中，呼天不應，叫地不聞，直到早上被Tin搖醒。

我說了給Tin聽這件事，然後他說他會找人來看我一下。沒想到，當天晚上回到家時，看見的卻是好久不見的P’Tee，還有一個我不認識的人。

我趕忙單膝跪在地上，說：「宙斯大人。」「Can，不用客氣了，這裏沒有外人。」「呃……那P’Tee你好……好久不見了……這位是？」「你自己介紹吧。」

頂着一頭啡色短鬈髮的男性輕輕笑了笑，用一把充滿磁性的聲音說：「你好，N’Can。我叫Inn。」「你好，P’Inn。你是P’Tee的朋友？」「嗯，也是他的下屬。」「哦哦，你們來我家幹嘛？」「Tin告訴了我你的事，所以我讓Inn來給你看看的。」

「Tin你認識P’Tee？」我詫異地看了看Tin。「嗯。」「那P’Tee不就知道我們……」「所以，你這渾小子原來想一直瞞着我？」「……不是啦，就……P’Tee你是SSS級的高階神，位高權重，談戀愛這點小事就不用麻煩你了嘛。」「呵。」

尷尬的我，只能把話題帶到別處。「說起來，P’Inn的能力跟『夢』有關？」「嗯。」「好厲害哦～擁有『夢』能力的神格不是很稀有的嗎？對了，有神格的名字叫Inn的嗎？」「沒有，Inn是我曾經作為凡人時用的名字，我的神格是摩耳甫斯。」「摩、摩耳甫斯？夢神？我的媽啊P’Tee你怎麼不告訴我啊？對不起摩耳甫斯大人，小的見過……」「好了，不用客氣了，連Tee都不用你行禮，我怎麼好意思受這種禮？還有，繼續叫我P’Inn就好，我也會叫你N’Can的。」「哦，好……」「你先躺到床上吧，待會我會用法術助你入睡，然後我再看看你身上發生了甚麼事。」「嗯……」

我聽話地睡到床上，一股七彩奇光從P’Inn手上射出，籠罩着我的身體，很快我的意識便跟着消散……

———

「怎樣了，Inn？」「等一下，先讓他的精神體再穩定點，我再進入他的夢裏。」「嗯。」

我看了看滿臉擔憂的Tin，忍不住問：「老實說，這樣值得嗎？你遲早也要離開神界的，開始了這麼一段關係，離開時你們不會感到痛苦嗎？」「會吧……可這是Can想要的，也是我一直以來的心願……」他看着Can的眼裏充滿了濃情。「起碼，就算我之後真的受到阿斯摩太的侵蝕、同化，我也已經無憾了……」我無言地消化着他的發言。

「好了，Can的精神體穩定下來了，我要入夢了，Tee，靠你守住我的軀殼了。」「好。」Inn的雙眼射出一道絢麗的彩光，然後身體就像蠟像一樣動也不動。

房間裏靜得只聽到外面間中響起的鳥鳴，還有我倆的呼吸聲。

「阿斯摩太快要逃出桎梏了吧？」我把最想問的問題說出口。沉默了一會後，Tin「嗯」了一聲，然後解釋他目前的處境。「只靠厄洛斯在我體內的殘餘能量還有我的意志，我已經快撐不下去了，厄洛斯也沒有給予我任何回應。阿斯摩太應該也發覺了這點，開始用逐漸恢復的力量衝破牢籠，所以，我想我差不多要離開了。」

我很清楚他現在的表情是「不捨」、「眷戀」、還有「絕望」——無他，因為這幾個表情也很常出現在我的臉上。但起碼，他沒有錯過所愛的人，不像我一樣犯蠢，把愛人給弄丟了。「加油吧……」我拍了拍他的肩膀。

「我回去後，會馬上草擬一條命令，強行延續《和平條約》的時效，以防我失控後被阿斯摩太會做出甚麼。如果下次再見，我已經不再是我的話……別留情，殺了我……」

我看了看他決絕的眼神。

「好，我會的。我一定會盡作為兄長的本份的。」

這也許是我唯一能做的事了。

「嗯，謝謝你，Tee。」

然後，我們兩個沒有再說任何話。

大概兩個小時後，一道光從Can的身體倒退回Inn的身上。「怎樣了，Inn？」

「有點複雜，那些並不是普通的夢，而是Can曾經的記憶。」「…….甚麼意思？」「我記得你說過，Can自從失去『厄洛斯』的神格後，因為身體暗傷昏睡了好幾年，醒來時還莫名奇妙地變成了邱比特吧？現在是因為神格歸位，失去的記憶也一點點地恢復，而一些重要片段正被選取出來，在Can的夢中被重現。現在Can正卡在初次遇到Tin受襲昏倒之後的意識海，信當神格的融合程度更高時，後面的片段便會接續在夢境裏發生。」Tin讚許地說：「不愧是夢神，居然能找到這麼多線索。」「不是的。」Inn苦笑。「我知道這麼多，是因為我找到了厄洛斯的本源意識，和他交流後才得知的。厄洛斯的意識……快要消失了。」

這大概是今晚最令人震驚的消息了。「因為這樣，Tin才無法與厄洛斯交流？」「是的。」「為甚麼？厄洛斯作為本源神，神格甚至比我的『宙斯』還強上一點。」「沒錯，可厄洛斯長期在Tin的體內，本身已經削去了大部份力量，再加上Can被眾惡魔圍攻下，原本正瀕臨消逝的邊緣，逼不得已下，他選擇了放棄自己的神火，完全融合到Can的靈魂裏，以保住Can的性命。當轉化完成後……Can不會像我們那樣，自我意識和神識共存，而是只會剩下Can的意識，從此之後……厄洛斯將不復於人世，只剩下擁有厄洛斯全部力量的Can。」

我看了看沉睡中的Can。

多豁達啊。

如果宙斯有厄洛斯的一半，我也不用跟他爭得這麼辛苦了。媽的，這貪圖美色的老頑固。

「對了，厄洛斯叫我把這個交給你。」Inn手上變出一個柔和的光團，凌空懸浮在Inn的手心上。「這是他的一小撮神火，是他用最後的意志榨取的額外能量，他說，希望這能幫到你。」

那團能量球搖搖晃晃地飛到Tin的胸膛，然後融進他的心臟。「有甚麼感覺嗎？」我好奇一問。「嗯……感覺上阿斯摩太在體內製造的躁動減少了…….」「那就好，說不定這能讓你順利壓制阿斯摩太呢。」「但願如此。」

Inn靜靜地看着Tin，然後再若有若無地向Tee撇了一眼。

厄洛斯，如果你猜的全是對的話，我該怎樣做？

這仿佛就是一個無解的局——好不容易得來的和平就要毀之一旦，而且Tee也會崩潰的吧？

我該怎樣做？

Ch. 8

「嗯……」我不知覺地發出一聲鼻音，然後慢慢打開眼睛，入目的正是Tin的身影。「懶寶寶，快中午了。」他溫柔地掐了掐我的臉蛋，我伸了個懶腰，便在床上坐了起來，看了看四周，問Tin：「P’Tee和P’Inn走了嗎？」「對，他們回去處理神界事務了。」「嗯……我怎麼了……？」「Inn說你失去的童年記憶開始恢復了，那些正是你曾經的經歷。」

我揉了揉太陽穴。「你是說……我夢裏的那個神界男孩其實就是我？」「沒錯。」「我的神格其實是那個叫『厄洛斯』的大神？」「對。」「可我明明是邱比特啊，怎麼會……」「邱比特其實是『厄洛斯』分裂出的一些小神，和『厄洛斯』同宗同源，但因為是分裂體，所以力量不高。你記得你失去『厄洛斯』的場景嗎？」「好像……是我為了救另一個男孩，把力量傳到他的體裏壓抑他靈魂裏的惡魔……好像是叫阿斯摩太……」「嗯，沒錯，因為『厄洛斯』的離去，他給你體內留下的神格碎片強行拼湊成一個殘缺的邱比特神格，可因為你被路西法重傷過，厄洛斯離去時令你的暗傷再起，普通的邱比特神格根本壓制不了你的傷勢，Tee用了好幾年時間來治癒你的傷，好不容易好了，卻把以前的記憶全忘了，而且不是本源的邱比特的力量也一點一點的下滑。」「那怎麼我最近力量反而增加了……」「因為，厄洛斯回歸到你的身體裏了。」

「……甚麼時候？」「就在你昏迷的那幾天裏。」「可那個男孩應該是魔界的人，來不了神界的啊？」「可某人從Tee那裏親傳的法術，卻誤打誤撞把七大罪之一的『色慾』給帶到自己家了。」這句資訊量豐富的句子讓我表情完全失守。「Tin……你難道……」「沒錯，我就是九層地獄之王、『色慾』之阿斯摩太。」

我看着Tin溫柔的模樣，瞬間和夢裏那個凡人男孩重疊在一起。難怪我會覺得曾經在哪裏看過Tin。「可你明明擁有邱比特的力量……」「那是我用厄洛斯殘餘在體內的能量幻化出來的樣子，你沒想過我為甚麼每天都留在家不用下凡嗎？」「……所以，你從一開始就是在欺騙我？」「……對不起，Can。」「為甚麼你要騙我？」「因為……我想把我還留有意識的最後一段時間，留在你的身邊。」「……甚麼意思？」「失去了厄洛斯的幫忙，我體內阿斯魔太的魔格已經蠢蠢欲動了，我正在努力和他抗衡，但……你也知道Tee的經歷吧，在高階神魔格手下保有自我意識是多麼難的一件事……萬一我失敗了，擁有這段時光，我也就滿足了……」

Tin在我面前，一直都是溫柔又狡猾的，我從來沒看過他這麼絕望過。「對不起……」「Can你不用道歉，你沒有對我不起，是我太貪心了，我這就走，絕對不會再給你和Tee造成困擾的。再見了，Can，謝謝你。」話音落下，Tin便站起來，向着家門走去。

「你要去哪？！」我向着他的背影叫喝，卻發現他沒有停下腳步，嚇得我馬上衝前，在他打開門前拽住他的手。「渾蛋Tin，你去哪？！」

然後下一秒，我的手被猛地甩開。

看到他的手高舉那一瞬間，我衝到他的面前，然後狠狠吻住他的嘴唇。他的身體猛地一震，然後垂下的那隻手抵在我的身前，想拉開我們之間的距離，我只好頑固地一遍又一遍吸吮着他的嘴唇，用這樣的方法去挽留他。

然後，隨着他的雙手搭上我身體，我的心終於放下了。一個不慎，我的關防被他猛地侵入，侵略者像是要把我口裏的氧氣搶得一點也不剩一樣，亳無還擊之力的我只能放任他一遍又一遍在我的口腔裏掃蕩。當我發覺窒息的感覺湧上頭腦時，我終於意識到我需要換用鼻子呼吸，卻沒想到空氣擦過鼻腔時，竟然會發出讓人害羞至極的口申口今聲，這惹得Tin的攻勢更加猛烈，我被他直接按在牆上，享受他一遍又一遍的深吻。

我原本以為他會繼續他如同野獸般的動作，卻沒想到他居然慢慢地退開，一縷銀絲繫在剛才緊密連接的關卡兩端。「Tin，怎麼了？」我沒想到我居然用帶着不滿的語氣問他。「Can，不可以的，就停在這吧，神魔是不可以相交的，不然子嗣會一點一點奪去母體的神火，母體會消散的。」我清晰感受到他對我的愛意，於是，我決定向他拋下橄欖枝。「那如果，我用男身承受的話，就不用擔心了吧？」

Tin錯愕地看了看我。「你何必……」「我想跟你作最深入的締結，來吧，Tin……」然後我再次封住他的雙唇，然後模仿他剛才那樣嘗試撬開他的牙關，舐遍他口裏的每一角。

他擁着我，舌頭一邊回應着我，一邊帶着我倆向床邊移去。他溫柔地扶住我的後腰，把我輕輕放到床上，然後再次發起進攻。

不同的是，這次他的手不安份地順着我的身體線條向下滑落，被撫過的地方泛起一股涼感，有點痕癢，又帶點舒爽，我的聲帶忍不住發出享受的叫聲。

直到，我的命根被他抓住，本能的恐懼讓我不禁身子一直。「別怕，Can，我會好好服侍你的。」說罷，Tin便往我視線底部沉下去，直到一股濕熱的感覺包圍着那敏感的頭部，快感讓我高亢地叫了一聲。

我感覺，Tin像是在吮冰棍一樣，濕潤的舌頭舔盡每一片皮膚，和上顎皺褶起伏的肉一起，把我的分身絞得緊緊的。快感隨着時間遞疊，一步一步攀爬，直到登上高峰那一刻，沒頂的快感讓我凄慘地尖叫，同時，我把我的童貞完完本本地送到Tin的嘴裏。

我還沒從餘潮回復過來，嘴巴便再次被封上，可這次Tin嘴裏卻多了一股腥狊味，讓我忍不住想便Tin的舌頭往外推，卻被他霸道地壓回去，黏稠液體隨着舌頭的形狀流到我的喉嚨裏，陌生的氣味讓我忍不住嗆了幾口。

在我慶幸Tin給我吸進新鮮空氣的時間時，我的雙腿被掰開、折疊，然後有甚麼溫熱的血肉探進了我未經人事的後穴裏。「Tin，不要，髒…….」那舌尖像是盲頭蒼蠅一樣，輕輕撬開穴口，在洞穴淺處胡亂遊走，淺進淺出的感覺居然使我產生了空虛感，讓我祈求Tin不要停下。

這想法才剛誕生，沒想到Tin卻退出了，我還沒跟他撒嬌，一樣巨物便撐開了我的穴口，充脹的感覺讓我嬌喘一聲，手緊緊抓住了被單。Tin似乎也被我的動作刺激到，舒服地嘆了口氣，開口挑逗：「小妖精，才讓頭部進去了就絞這麼緊，不想要全部了嗎？」

情迷意亂下，我居然跟他說：「要，Tin，給我全部～啊～」

我感覺到了，Tin在我體內充盈的觸感。他的巨龍時不時便脈動一下，像是有生命地呼吸着，震動透過腸壁回饋到神經，讓我忽然有個錯覺，我擁有了兩個心臟一樣。

然後，Tin開始了前後抽送，鮮明的形狀隨着擺動摩擦穴道內壁，和着腸液發出淫靡水聲。過了不久，我便發覺每當Tin經過某點時，便會給我帶來像是釋放時的那種歡愉。「是這裏嗎？」Tin用嘶啞的聲音問我。「嗯～Tin～再蹭蹭這裏～唔啊～」他故意每次前頂都捅着那點，讓我不禁尖叫連連。然後，我又射了，這次還是在沒有任何外在刺激的情況下。

原來，我跟Tin的身體契合度這麼高嗎？

我輕輕撫上Tin厚實的胸肌，彈性的質感讓我愛不釋手，沒想到他卻把整根命脈都退出來了。「Tin～怎麼……啊～」沒法忍受空虛感的我還沒把問題問完，那根炙熱再次一捅到底，封住了我的思考。我只能緊緊抓住Tin的側腹，拇指在結實的腹肌上輕輕劃過，然後承受Tin越來越大幅度的動作。

直到他一記挺送，我感到體內多了一股暖流，我便知道，他也到了。他滿頭大汗地趴在同樣全身是汗的我身上，巨根繼續停留在我的後穴裏。

「Tin～」「……怎麼了？」「累了嗎？」「……你是在小看我？」「那……再來一着

我忘了我們交纏了多少個回合。

最後，我們雙方都滿足了，便平排仰躺在床上。「Tin，你是我的。」「嗯，你也是我的，Can。」

「Can。」「嗯？」我看着Tin把食指放到我左邊乳尖側，伴隨着一陣刺痛感，我看到那處多了一個潦草的英文單詞：「Tin」。

「這是？」「這是屬於我倆的秘密，不可以讓別人看到。」「誰會揭開我的衣服看啊？！」我拿起枕頭槌了他一下。「呵呵。」Tin把我緊緊抱進懷裏，像是要把我揉進他的身體一樣。「你要不要也幫我刻一下啊？」「好啊。」我把手指放到他身上同樣位置，然後運起神力，一個同樣是潦草的「Can」憑空出現在他的胸膛位置。

「Can，萬一我再也不在的話……你就把這個消去，然後去重新找一個人吧。」「不要，你不在的話，我就這樣單身一輩子，直到再次輪迴。然後，我一定會再找到你，我們會再在一起——而這次，我們會一直在一起。」我邊說，邊抓起他的大手，和他十指緊扣，然後用力抓緊。

「Tin，我會一直愛你。」

「Can，我也是。」

Ch. 9

兩人整夜相擁而眠。

第二天早上醒來時，Can伸了個懶腰，然後把嘴唇「Mua」地印在Tin的臉上。「Tin～早安～」「早安哦，Can～」「你再睡一會吧，我先準備去人間工作了。」「嗯…….」Can輕輕把家門帶上，哼起小調往人間入口飛去。

「Can～」「嗷Good～」「你～昨～天～去～哪～了～？」Can的臉馬上紅得像馬騮屁股一樣，心想，這下尷尬了，難道告訴Good我和Tin為愛鼓掌了整天嗎？

「呃我生病了，所以在家裏休息。」「哦～這～樣～啊～」Can馬上舒了石氣，還好Good從來不會追根究底，而Can也聰明地在出門前早就對着鏡子把身上那些紫紫紅紅的痕跡給消走了。

「唉～你～頸～後～怎～麼～有～一～塊～紫～色～的瘀～痕～啊～？」Good點了點Can頸後的某個位置。

しまった！沒看到！

「呃……我好像起床的時候撞到了，難怪有點痛痛的……你不提醒我我倒忘了……唉喲疼死我了……你等我一下，我先治一下……」

Can應該感恩，Good是個處，不然早就認出那是個吻痕了。

兩人到凡間後，以兩人的力量自然很快就完事了。可在Good也完成了工作時，Can再一次感受到被監視的感覺，他馬上把Agapē召喚出來，向着惡意的方向一指，大喝：「是誰？！」

而這一次，連Good也默默地變出了一把金色長弓，把手搭在弓弦上，眼神也變得銳利異常，如果Can還有心力去看Good的表情，一定沒想到他的竹馬居然能擺出這樣的表情。

「不錯嘛，比上次更早察覺到我呢。」隨着一抹輕笑，一個人影從樹後步出。「路西法？！」在人影站到亮光的瞬間，Can馬上認出了這個多次在夢裏看過的身影。「正是在下。不過，還有另一個人呢。」路西法的話音剛落，另一個人從樹幹另一邊走出來。

滔天的恨意仿佛變成了實體一樣，化為一股浪潮向Can和Good直衝而去，被恨意浸沒的Can驚出了一身冷汗。「……你是誰？」Can咬着牙關把這句話擠出來。「……『嫉妒』之利維坦。」

跟在血泉時不一樣，利維坦下半身不再是蛇身，而是幻化成一雙帶鱗片的腿。「嫉妒，你看你把人嚇成甚麼樣子了，這麼早就殺氣全開好嗎——唉唷，好危險哦～」

Good趁着路西法說話的時候快速向他射了一箭，卻被他用食指及中指直接夾住了。「那邊不關事的傢伙，你就別亂來了，不然我一個不高興，我可不知道我會做甚麼哦～」路西法輕挑地說道。

作為和Tin齊名的七大罪的「傲慢」和「嫉妒」，Can非常清楚以他才剛覺醒不久的力量，是不可能和他們抗衡的。他趕忙扯起Good的手，先發動逃命三寶第一寶「迷失之光」，向上空射出一團璀璨無比的光芒。果然，厄洛斯神格的回歸，讓這招的強度提升了許多。

趁亮光爆發時，Can立刻發動第二寶「彩虹之橋」，把巨大化的翅膀覆蓋着他跟Good兩人，Can看着發出白光的翅膀，他有點放下了高度戒備的心。

待翼上的白光褪去，他卻驚訝地發現，他和Good並沒有成功離開，甚至連半吋也沒有移開過。

「怎麼可能？！」「……為甚麼不可能？」不愧是七大罪，極短的時間內便回復正常。嫉妒的頸部以上依舊被黑氣所籠罩，但Can卻清楚感覺他正緊盯着自己。「這是P……宙斯大人親傳的高階法術，不可能會失敗的啊！」「……『彩虹之橋』沒有失敗。」「那怎麼會……」「……我篡改了『彩虹之橋』的法則，現在法術的目的地被強行鎖定在這裏了。

傲慢「嗤」地一笑，搶過話頭：「上次我帶兵圍剿色慾，一時小看你讓你發動了那招『彩虹之橋』把人運走，你覺得我還會犯一樣的錯誤嗎？」Can聞言一呆。「上次那群惡魔中，原來你也在？！」「正是。」

「可惡！再多試一次！」很自然，Can再次失敗了。「……沒用的。」

Can再多試幾次後，低呼一聲可惡，決定發動逃命三寶第三寶進行物理逃脫。「多重影分身術！」（哇哈哈火影梗）

Can用體內的能量複製了上百個他和Good的分身，然後同時向各個方向散去。這個障眼術有點碰運氣的成份，Can唯有祈求他們別這麼早識穿正身。

才剛飛走不久，他反倒被Good扯住了。「行不通的，Can，分身身上的能量太少了，太容易被認出來了，在高階神魔面前這些小把戲行不通的。你看。」Can往那兩個恐怖的存在看去，果然，他們連動也沒動過。

「放棄吧，這次我們準備周全來的，乖乖投降，我倒不至於太為難你。」傲慢勾起左邊嘴角，露出一個極為不屑的笑容。「你們想怎樣？」Can忍不住問出這條問題。

「我們要用你把色慾引出來。」Can聽到他們是想把Tin引出來，怒意大起。「你們想對Tin幹甚麼？！」「『Tin』這名字真是很久沒聽過了啊，呵呵…….厄洛斯你不需要知道這麼多，乖乖做我們的人質就夠了。」傲慢輕視地說出這番話。「至於旁邊那位，我沒有興趣留你當人質呢，所以……可以請你去死一死了。」

「想都別想！Agapē！」Can把能量貫注到Agapē上，弓弦上立刻亮起白光，Can把弓身舉高，向天把弦拉滿，手一鬆，一發粗壯的白光往上方射去，然後分裂成無數幼絲向利維坦及路西法襲去。

「嘖，精神鎖定嗎？」傲慢及嫉妒各自變出了自己的武器，擋住向他們進攻的無數箭雨，路西法變出了跟Can夢中出現過的那把『晨星』，而嫉妒則變出了一雙曲蛇短刀。「趁現在，Good！我們快逃吧！」

兩人以全速飛離原地，穿過鬧市到達郊區。「Can！等我一會！」Good忽然叫停了Can，然後手上變出一團光球。「Tee！出事了！我和Can被嫉妒和傲慢襲擊，快來幫我們！」Good向着光球說完這番話後，手用力一捏，光球便化成一枝銀白色的箭矢，Good隨即把箭搭上長弓，向着天上遠遠一射。「可以了！趕快再起程吧！」「……還想逃嗎？」陰冷的聲音再次響起，兩人同時打了個寒顫，而路西法和利維坦則緩緩降落至兩人面前。

「可惡！Agapē——」「……別再動。」還沒成功匯聚好能量，Can脖子便被利維坦尖銳的刀刃架住，Can垂眼看着那把如同毒蛇般的刀刃，只好乖乖消去剛運起的能量。「我不想再跟你玩下去了呢，厄洛斯。至於這邊這位不關事的人嘛……我想，你可以去死一死了！」

原本神態悠閒的路西法忽然從Can和Good的視野消失，再次出現的時候，他手裏不知道甚麼時候多變出了一把燃着暗紅火焰的單手劍，向着Good的心臟直刺而去。「Good！」Can反應不及，只能驚慌地高叫竹馬的名字。

Can卻沒想到，Good居然反應過來了，以金弓駕住單手劍，使力使劍鋒偏移，側身避過這迅雷一擊。傲慢又再發起幾記急攻，卻都被Good巧妙地避開了。

「不錯嘛。」僵持一輪後，傲慢稍為退開，用帶着讚許的目光看着Good。「黃道十二宮的中游之輩，居然還能擋下我這麼久。」「……」Good並沒有回應這詭異的稱讚，繼續保持着戰鬥姿態，全神貫注地盯着路西法。「不過，你還能撐多久呢？10分鐘？」

話音剛落，路西法再次展開新一輪的攻勢，而隨着時間一分一秒過去，Good的動作開始變得生澀，身上也慢慢多了深深淺淺的口子。「停手！路西法，給我停下！別再打了！讓他走！我會乖乖不再掙扎的！你聽到了嗎！」看着漫天飛舞帶着血色的羽毛，Can忍不住哭了起來，向着敵人求饒。

Good倒也是硬氣，遭受如此多的攻擊仍然一聲不吭。可加重的傷勢讓他的體力流失得更快，不出10分鐘，Good手一時脫力，長弓被挑起，升至半空中，而在Can驚惶的目光中，暗焰長劍狠狠刺進Good的胸膛裏。

「不要啊啊啊！！！」Can撕心裂肺地吼叫。

Good用最後一口氣，把頭慢慢轉向Can的方向，然後嘴角一點一點地曲起。

Can知道，那是Good的招牌微笑。

而這個微笑，Can再也看不見了。

一點一點的光蟲從Good的身體表面形成，然後消失於半空中。隨着光點越來越密集，Good的身影也逐漸變得透明。

在完全消失前，Can看見Good最後給他做了個口型。

「照顧好自己，愛哭鬼。」

「哇啊啊啊啊不要啊啊！！」

Ch. 10

奧林匹斯宮殿——

Tee正和Inn埋頭處理文件，可忽然Tee卻感知到有甚麼正向宮殿這邊直直飛來，剛抬頭，便看見一記光矢極速接近，Tee右手一舉，看準時機用兩指把箭矢夾住，然後便看到箭矢慢慢溶化，化成一團亮光。

「Tee！出事了！我和Can被嫉妒和傲慢襲擊，快來幫我們！」

「糟糕！」Tee表情立即變得很不好看，立即開始嘗試定位Can跟Good的位置，沒想到卻被甚麼給屏蔽了。「該死！」Tee怒罵了一句，剛想發動「雷霆」去人間入口，卻被Inn叫住了。「等等，Tee！我也一起去！」

Tee有點愕然地看向Inn，眾所周知，Inn的能力「夢」輔助性質為主，鮮有進攻手段，Tee是真的沒想到Inn居然會提出同行。「你肯定嗎？Inn？」「嗯。」「那好。」

人間——

Good的身影消失後，一股奇異的風刮起，像是要把所有Good的碎片帶走一樣。

嫉妒架在Can頸上的短刀不知道甚麼時候拿開了，哭得極為凄厲的Can一下子失去平衡，跪倒在地上掩面痛哭。

「好了。」路西法手一抖，單手劍立刻消失不見。「走吧，厄洛斯。」路西法緩緩向着Can和利維坦飛去。

「把……我的朋友……還給我啊！！！」隨着Can的怒吼，背後雙翅以肉眼可見的速度變大，往兩側一推，刮起風壓襲向身邊兩大惡魔。然後，他不要命地把能量胡亂注進Agapē裏，向着兩人瘋狂發射箭絲，兩人一時倒也靠近Can不得。

「真麻煩啊……」路西法在密密麻麻的箭雨中改變身位，尋找突破的空缺。「嫉妒，你這麼容易心軟，真的能報仇嗎？」「……」同樣靈巧避開箭矢的利維坦沒有回應路西法的問題。

雖然Can的能力增進了不少，可不斷發出的大招把Can的能量榨取得極快，箭雨的密度也逐漸減少，三人的距離一點一點地縮短着，然後，隨着Can能量全失，再也沒法拉開弓弦，便再一次被兩大惡魔抓住。「發洩完了吧？」傲慢不屑一笑。「那就走吧。」

身上能量全空的感覺固然讓Can不好受，可更難過的是目睹好友死在眼前，脫力的Can還想掙扎，卻被嫉妒牢牢抓住。

嫉妒若有若無地瞥了Can一眼，然後便開始發動傳送法術，卻在術式完成前，眼皮一跳，迅速退後一步，一記粗長的閃雷轟在原本嫉妒所站的位置，地面頓時被炸出一團煙塵。

嫉妒身上的恨意再次洶湧而出，讓待在身邊的Can難受萬分。兩個人影從塵土中步行而出。

「倒好，省卻了通知的時間呢，好久不見呢，宙斯。」傲慢仍然處變不驚地看着與其對峙的二人。Tee臉上的怒色其實跟Can平時看慣的死人臉差不多，頂多是眼瞪得更狠了，可他沒想到Inn也跟來了。

「路西法，放開Can！你想怎樣？！」Tee向着路西法咆哮。「想怎樣？哼，想宙斯大人幫忙轉告色慾……不，Tin……獨自來『傲慢之殿』來找我，換回厄洛斯的自由。」Tee的表情更黑了，怒喝：「想都別想！『雷霆』！」一發青雷再次以高速轟向兩大魔王，卻被變出暗焰單手劍的路西法迅速擋下。

「摩耳甫斯，掩護我！」「好！『Όνειρο』！」Inn身上泛起一股五彩神光，然後罩罩着方園數里。Tee及Inn的身影頓時變得似虛若幻。「Βροντή！」莊嚴的聲音響起，無數閃電彷彿千萬條毒蛇一樣從天降下，襲向傲慢及嫉妒，沒想到嫉妒手一揮，千萬條毒蛇忽然消失不見，只剩下十數支由雷電構成的長槍刺向二人。兩人趕忙閃躲，格檔避無可避的攻擊，一些電流隨即纏繞而上，讓二人受到一定程度的麻痺。

「宙斯，嫉妒的能力與我有點互相抵消，我們分開戰鬥吧，我負責拖住嫉妒，你去專心跟傲慢打。」「好！Δόρυ του Θάντερ！」Tee他為一記雷霆之矛，高速襲向傲慢，然後把他撞到遠方去，剩下Inn、嫉妒和能力盡失的Can在原地。

Tee把路西法帶到力場的另外一側，然後再次急攻，以雷電形成各種武器，向着路西法直衝而去。面對如此的攻勢，路西法也不敢怠慢，把黃金單手劍晨星也變出來，左手執起金劍，右手執起焰劍，迎向襲向自己的各種武器。Tee像是不要錢似的把體內的能量傾瀉而出，發動一波又一波的攻勢，臉上的表情也無比憤怒，像是跟路西法有甚麼血仇一樣。

「可惡！『晨星』！『魔君』！」隨着兩把武器的名字被高乎，黃金之劍上泛起耀眼的金色光芒，而暗焰長劍劍身上的火焰立刻高昇，路西法把兩把劍交叉，然後怒喝一聲，一股黑色和白色的能量束立刻射出，互相糾纏成螺旋狀，射向Tee所召喚的武器陣，一股耀眼的光芒閃過，Tee所製造的雷霆武器盡數消失。

「Good在哪？！」「Good？是誰？哦，那隻小人馬嗎？死了。」Tee的牙咬得格格作響，臉上的暴怒再次攀上新高度。「渾帳！把我的兄弟還給我！」Tee渾身被雷電所縈繞，身型也忽然暴漲，彷彿變成了雷電巨人一樣。「死老頭子！把力量借給我！」

然後，Tee臉上的表情變了——不再是狂怒，而是一種莊嚴肅穆的感覺，而這在Tee有點娃娃氣的臉上出現，違和感倒是十分重。「小鬼，平時把我壓得這麼深，現在出了事才想我來幫你？算了，看在你好兄弟死了的份上，這次我就不計前嫌了。」

一些細如髮絲的閃電如同激光網一樣飛向傲慢，一直優哉悠哉的路西法，臉上終於出現了高度戒備的神情。「與其把能量不要錢地砸下去，倒不如像這樣——喝！」路西法眼神一縮，開始以詭異的姿勢上竄下跳。「看，這樣的小技巧，更能讓敵人陣腳大亂，然後看準時機——着！」在路西法的動作露出破綻時，雷電巨人迅速製造了一把雷電長槍，向路西法直射而去。路西法只能勉強調整姿勢，避開心臟，卻還是被狠狠刺中了大腿。

「咕！可恨！」路西法按住傷腿啐了一句。「陸續有來呢！雷神之鎚！」宙斯手上匯聚出一把屬於雷神索爾的金屬錘，狠狠砸向地面，火花和雷電如同蜘蛛網一樣向着路西法蔓延。「別太小看我了，宙斯！」

然後，路西法背部忽然多分裂出了兩對翅膀，頭上雙角也變長，渾身能量也暴脹。「這些年我早就修煉好本源形態，當年的敗仗我一定要討回來！σατανάς！」路西法把兩把單手劍合攏在一起，隨着黑氣籠罩過，一把帶着詭異氣息的紫色雙手重劍展現於宙斯面前，讓宙斯都忍不住皺了皺眉。

「小鬼，以你體內剩下的能量，跟他硬拼有點麻煩哦。」然後Tee的表情又變回那個憤怒的樣子。「死老頭子你不是怕吧！趕快把他給廢掉，然後讓他吐出Mork的下落吧！」

Tee的表情隨即又變得嚴肅起來，還有一絲悔恨。「這個問題我也想問呢，路西法。『赫拉』到底去哪了？」

路西法臉上浮起一抹殘酷的笑容。「你能打敗我，我就告訴你吧，宙斯。」

「好。」

另一邊廂——

傲慢和Tee飛走後，嫉妒隨手向Can拋出一記黑氣，黑氣化成一個牢籠，把Can關在裏面。「……摩耳甫斯，一個基本沒有攻擊技能的神，居然跟着宙斯一起來，倒讓我大開眼界。」「為甚麼不呢？」Inn禮貌地一笑，有點肉呼呼的臉馬上滿帶憨厚的感覺。「嫉妒——貪戀、奪取，和夢——虛幻、希望，兩者本質上十分類似，都是對現實的不公、無力所採取的行為，我們的能力本來就有點相沖，如果我這個沒有太多攻擊手段的人，能輕輕鬆鬆拖住你一陣子，那我來這裏，何樂而不為呢？」

「對了，既然你知道我們的對峙並無太大意義，不如先談一會天吧？」嫉妒靜了一會，然後發出低沉的笑聲：「……談，有甚麼好談的？」「就當打發時間吧……例如，你們的目的是甚麼？」

嫉妒的笑聲逐漸加強，甚至帶上了一絲狂氣。「路西法已經說了，我們要色慾獨自前來，交換人質，聽不懂嗎？」

「真的嗎？就這麼簡單嗎？」Inn淺淺一笑，問出了一個意外的問題。「那你自己呢？你的目的是甚麼？」「很簡單，我要親手把宙斯殺了。」

「哦？為甚麼？作為比Tin更遲覺醒的七大罪最後一罪『嫉妒』，你從未跟Tee親身接觸過吧，為甚麼你會對Tee抱有這麼大的敵意？」

「少廢話，我跟宙斯的事不用你操心那麼多，納命來！Μαχαίρι του φθόνο！」嫉妒再次變出那雙蛇身短刀，兩點刀芒像是毒蛇的眼睛一樣，陰森恐怖，寒星點點刺向Inn。

「Προσωπικό του Όνειρο！」Inn神色一正，變出了一把有着多個扭節的奇異長杖，擋在身前快速旋轉，嚴密防守，把嫉妒的攻勢一一化掉。

「只懂防守的傢伙，我看你能撐到甚麼時候！」嫉妒再次加快攻擊速度，一時Inn只能看到無數殘影，可「夢之杖」的防守也不假，硬生生把密不透風的攻擊一絲不漏地防下。

「Υπνωση！」Inn向着上空手指一點，一抹奇異的光彩籠罩着兩人戰鬥的場地。「沒用的，Ίρις φιδιού！」嫉妒的眼前多了股奇怪的薄膜，讓Inn的干擾無法生效。「ψευδαίσθηση！」Inn再次發動能力，光線的折射變得詭異無比，Inn的身影忽然變得曲曲折折。「又是障眼法嗎？」嫉妒看了看四週。「不是說了，沒用嗎？！」隨着話音落下，嫉妒以奇快無比的動作衝到一個理應是空無一人的位置，匕首往刺一送，一層薄膜如同玻璃一樣碎掉，Inn真正的身影從後面露出。

「呵呵，我沒有招式能傷到你，你也攻不破我的防禦，還要繼續嗎？」

嫉妒露出了謎一般的笑容。「是嗎？」

空氣中傳來匕首入肉的聲音。

臉上帶滿不可置信神情的Inn，後背中央正插着一把蛇身曲刃。

「還跟當年一樣天真啊，Inn。」嫉妒邊說，邊把另一把短刀從正面刺進。「要怪，就怪你毫無長進吧。」

Can看着化為光點的Inn，Good死去的畫面再次於腦裏重播，受到這一刺激，Can忍受不住直接昏倒過去。

嫉妒看了一眼籠中的Can，運起力量，把籠子浮起，然後向遠方的戰場移動。

這時，本應空無一人的原戰場——

一個臉有點肉胖的人影忽然從半空中出現，正是應該在剛剛戰鬥中死掉的Inn。

「果然嗎…...厄洛斯的猜測看來是對的……」Inn以擔憂的表情向着嫉妒離開的方向皺眉，一個腳步不穩，差點跌倒在地上。「為了維持幻像，我的能量已經用完了，這樣的話……就只能先祈求Tee能把Can救回來了……加油啊，Tee……」

—————

Ch. 11

宙斯和路西法正打得難分難解。

戰場時不時傳來劇烈的爆炸聲，以及迸發而出的閃電和火光。

本源型態下的路西法戰鬥力大增，而Tee一開始揮霍了太多的能量，讓宙斯只能採取守態，盡量閃避路西法的攻擊，逼不得已才出手擋格，減少耗費的能量。兩人都是能力最高強的那批神魔，一時路西法倒也奈何他不得。

「只一味防守的話，是不可能打倒我的哦，宙斯。」傲慢出言挑釁道。「別急，路西法，要是你不小心露出破綻的話，那你就要完蛋了。」宙斯雖手上動作不停，嘴皮子也沒有落下。「呵，那繼續吧！」

理論上，這麼激烈的戰場，是不可能有外人加一腳的——除非那是個擁有同等實力的人。

看清楚來者後的路西法冷酷一笑：「這麼快就解決了嗎？」「……」可是遲來的嫉妒卻沒有回應傲慢，而是展開戰鬥架勢，直接攻向宙斯。

如同毒蛇一般的短刀向着宙斯身上每處要害襲去，同時面對兩大魔王的夾攻讓宙斯防守得更為吃力。

慢慢，Tee身上的布袍上開始點綴上一顆顆的紅點。

「小鬼，不如我們還是先逃吧？」在宙斯和Tee共處的意識空間裏，宙斯向Tee問了以上一句。「不行！不把Can救出來，我是不會回去的！」「身體快到極限了，別在這個時候任性！」宙斯怒喝一聲。「他們明顯是想把他抓去當人質，一時三刻Can是不會出事的，如其把命賠在這裏，倒不如先回去好好休養，下一次再找機會把Can救回來！」「不行！我不想再失去重要的人了！」「我明白你的感受！失去了『赫拉』我何嘗好受？！這麼多年，我和你一起懺悔了這麼久，這次你就聽我一次行嗎，Tee？！」

這是打從認識宙斯後第一次聽到他叫自己的名字，Tee呆望了宙斯一眼，入目的是宙斯一臉的傷感。「我會試一下把Can搶過來，不行的話，我也只能逃了。」

宙斯隨即再次召喚「雷霆」在自己的身旁重轟了一回，把二人稍為避開，然後再以高速繞過兩人，嘗試搶過關着昏倒的Can的籠子，可手還沒碰到，一記黑光向着宙斯的後背鞭撻過去，把宙斯的身體打得一時不穩。「可惡……這一記好狠，不行了，要逃了。」

宙斯操控着近乎虛脫的身體，以更高的速度直線逃離原地，嫉妒和傲慢的追擊跟不上那如同光速一樣的逃逸。「逃得可真快呢。」路西法看見宙斯已經撤退，便解開了本源型態。「如果沒有『怠惰』幫忙的話，我們也奈何不了他這招『金蟬脫殼』呢。好了，人質帶回來了吧？」「……嗯。」「把他給我吧。」「……我要把他留在我那裏。」

路西法聞言，便向利維坦釋放出煞氣。「你想怎樣，嫉妒？又心軟了？不是一早說好人質歸我管？」「……那又怎樣？我現在想把他關在我那兒，吸收一下他的能量增長一下自己能力，不行嗎？」嫉妒非但沒有膽怯，更是直接跟傲慢槓了起來。

傲慢冷冷地審視了嫉妒一會，然後又擺出那副「職業假笑」。「行，就放你那，只要你別又心軟放走他就行了。」

—————

宙斯逃離戰場，回到剛才和Inn分散的地方。「小鬼，能量透支了。」宙斯向Tee說。「那身體先還給你了。」「死老頭子這麼大方？」「那我繼續霸佔主意識的位置了？」「想都別想。」

奪回身體控制權的Tee感應一下體內的能量，果然已經快要枯竭了，勉強還能發動傳送類的法術。「Inn，你在哪裏？」Tee在樹林裏高呼着Inn的名字。他不知道嫉妒為甚麼能脫身，只希望不是和Good一樣的下場。Tee在附近走了一圈，終於在一個矮樹叢後找到正在屏息修煉的Inn。「Inn，你沒事吧？」Tee拍了拍Inn的肩膀。「沒事，只是剛才發動了幻象，把能量給用光了。你……沒有把Can帶回來嗎？」Tee頹然地搖了搖頭。

「我們先回去吧，我……有事要告訴你。」Tee很少見到Inn這種欲言又止的表情，不禁感到奇怪。「甚麼事？」「回去再說。」

經過休整狀態比較好的Inn發動了傳送法術，把兩人帶回神界。「我們直接去Can家找Tin？」「……好。」

打開門時看見的不是Can，而且兩個灰頭土臉的人，一個身上甚至還帶有血漬，把Tin給嚇了一跳。

「你們兩個是怎麼了？出甚麼事了？」Tin焦急地問。「先等我一下。」Inn回應道。「我先幫Tee治療一下……」

Tee臉上終於慢慢有點血色。「可以了Inn。」虛弱感稍為減輕的Tee擺一擺手，示意Inn自己好多了。「到底怎麼了？你們兩個狼狽成這樣？」「Can被嫉妒和傲慢抓走了……」

Tin看了看兩人凝重的神色，才敢肯定這兩人沒有說笑的成份，怒火大盛：「你們在搞甚麼？！Good不是守在Can身邊的嗎？」Tee搖了搖頭：「Good死了……我們收到他的通報趕到時，Can已經被抓住了，我去了跟路西法糾纏，可沒想到把本源形態給練出來了，本來一對一宙斯那老頭子還能和他抗衡，可後來嫉妒也來了後，像瘋了一樣攻過來，在撤退前我試了一次把Can救回來，可是失敗了……」

「……他們有開甚麼條件？」明白失去了好朋友Good以及如同親弟弟一樣的Can的Tee同樣不好受，Tin忍住沒有再落井下石。「他們讓你獨自去『傲慢之殿』一趟，換回Can的自由。」「好，那我這就出發。」Tin沒有一絲猶疑地站起來。「等等！」Inn叫住了Tin。「你單獨赴約不就等於送死嗎？你知道他們的意圖是甚麼嗎？」「大概是要取消《和平條約》吧，這兩人一直都是激進派，《和平條約》達成之前，他們和手下的人處處針對你們神界，當時有八成殞落的神都是由他們造成的，可我繞過他們，去找其他四大罪，以不同原因利誘他們簽署條約，雖然『憤怒』拒絕了，還好『貪婪』、『暴食』和『怠惰』答應了，結果我們七大罪分裂成兩個對立面，還差點開了一場內戰，最後不知為何傲慢和嫉妒妥協了，憤怒見狀也唯有放棄，條約才得以通過。」

Tin從身上拿出一卷草文。「這是我準備的聲明，列明不論任何事，《和平條約》均不會被取消。你們把這卷草文收好，如果我沒回來，而有人想挑起戰火的話，就把它給祭出來吧。」

「那我出發了。」「等等，Tin，魔界的傳送法術能同時帶上多少個人？」「『混沌之門』嗎？兩個吧。」「那先別去，等我和Tee休養好後，把我和Tee帶上吧。」「不可能，我能混進神界是因為我沒有通過神界入口的檢測，彩虹之橋直接把我帶到Can的家裏，而我身上也有厄洛斯的能量殘留，平時把它包圍在身邊躲過其他人的感應。我把你們帶進魔界的那一秒，就一定會出事的。」

「我的『幻象』不行嗎？」「……我也不肯定。」「那就讓我試試吧，反正你一個人去也是危險，我們一起去保險些。況且，M……嫉妒應該以為我死了，也能殺他一個出奇不意。」「那好。」

「Inn，你說要跟我說的那件事，是甚麼？」Inn沒有正面回應Tee的問題。「關於這點，我想先向Tin確認一點事情。」「甚麼事？」Tin疑惑地看過Inn。「你能再詳細地跟我說說你從魔界跑出來時的經歷嗎？」「就……嫉妒和傲慢偷襲我，然後嫉妒用了甚麼技能，讓我的『色慾』之力被封住，我只能用厄洛斯的力量逃走。」「Tee，你跟我說過這點很奇怪，對吧？」「沒錯，我沒聽說過同宗源的力量會互相中和的。」

「嫉妒之殿」大殿上，一個人影提着一個籠子，輕輕降落到地面上。

「那如果，我告訴你，中和掉Tin的力量不是七大罪的嫉妒之力呢？」「……甚麼意思？」

人影提着籠子，在走廊裏左轉右拐，來到了一個房間前。

「我之前入Can的夢，和厄洛斯對話時，他告訴我，在Tin的惡魔之力被封印時，他覺得那力量有點熟悉，像是見過似的，當時卻想不起在哪見過。直到Can的記憶開始回溯，他才終於想起在哪看過那力量。」

人影進了房間後，運用力量把房間鎖死，漆黑的房間，只剩下鮮紅的蠟燭泛起的一點光暈，把房間的輪廓描繪出來。

「是誰的力量？」「……Tee，我想你先答應我，聽到答案後保持冷靜。」「……？怎麼了？」「我怕……你會忍不住情緒崩潰……但既然我已經親自確認了事實，你有權利去得知真相。」

一直纏繞在人影臉上揮散不去的黑氣，隨着男人手一揮，消失不見。

「嗯，你說吧。」「這個人你、我、Tin、Can、還有Good都認識，力量本源和『性』、『愛』、『色慾』有點關連，而且是神界的人。」聽着Inn的描述，Tee的表情寫瞞了「難以置信」四個大字。

人影經過房間的一塊大鏡前。

「你……說的……該不會…….是…….」

鏡中一閃而過的側臉，能看出一撇粗粗的眉毛。

「沒錯，真正中和掉Tin的力量的，是掌管『婚姻』和『生育』的神格——赫拉的力量——Mork的力量。」

Ch. 12

「Inn你在說甚麼鬼？！」Tee暴躁的脾氣再一次爆發，把Can的小木桌當場從中拍斷成兩半，原本放在上面的杯具通通落在地上，還好有桌布墊一墊，沒有全部碎掉。

「Tee，冷靜點。厄洛斯猜測，嫉妒體內擁有赫拉的力量，但卻不肯定是嫉妒霸佔了Mork的身體，還是嫉妒殺了Mork，直接把他的力量奪取過來。這次我會跟你一起出發，主要目的就是確認這點。」

看着Tee一臉複雜的神情，Inn很清楚如果自己再不開口，這個容易衝動的人又要爆發了。「你還記得我們剛到場時，嫉妒忽然煞氣全開嗎？因為這，我推翻了厄洛斯的兩個猜測，有了第三個觀點——嫉妒就是Mork，而且還保有一定的意識或者記憶。」

「我一開始和他僵持了一會，順便套了套他的話，發現即使我後來用Tee來稱呼你，他也立刻知道我指的就是你，甚至後來我製造了雙重幻象，讓他以為把我給幹掉，他還親口叫了我的凡人名字。」

「所以……」Tee臉上升起一股興奮。「你是說，嫉妒就是Mork了對吧？」「我想，是的，起碼他有一定程度的記憶。」「太好了……」一直未能找到Mork行蹤的Tee突然得知一個天大的好消息，習慣性緊繃的臉終於放鬆，有了一點Can記憶中那個笑得憨憨的P’Tee的影子。

「這真的算是好消息嗎？」Inn看見Tee的反應，便知道這個愣頭青根本沒想清楚事情有多麻煩。「當年Mork消失的同時，帶走了Tin和蓋尼米德，Tin也早已經告訴了我們，這是他和路西法的交易——以作為容器的Tin作交換，把蓋尼米德交給路西法替他進行無盡的折磨，然後他便在我們視野中消失。可現在，我們才知道，原來他已經被『嫉妒』所侵蝕，成為七大罪之一，你覺得，我們真的能很容易把他帶回來嗎？」

「我……我會告訴他我很愛他的，我會把遲來的答案告訴他，我會讓他回到我的身邊的……他一定會聽進去的……」Tee臉上明顯寫着「不自信」三隻大字，Inn只好嘆了口氣，繼續開口道：「如果他聽不進去，事情就大條了。我不建議這次行動我們和Mork有所交涉，畢竟這次行動是要把Can救回來，而我們並不知道他和路西法的真正目的，萬一這是個抹殺Tin的陷阱，我們就算三人同行，也未必吃香。深入敵軍陣地，閃電戰是最適合的，可Mork的『赫拉』能力和Tin的『色慾』抵消，『嫉妒』則和我的『夢』相抵，所以他其實一個人就能把我們兩個拖住，何況Tin現在情況極不穩定，能發揮出的實力有限，所以其實我們主要靠Tee你的能力進行閃擊，救出Can後迅速撤到比較安全的地方，比方說，Tin的領域。」

「真的不能找Mork談談嗎？」「不能，此行本來就兇險，與其去賭Mork這個變數，倒不如先把目的達成，我們既然知道了Mork的行蹤，以後有的是機會。」Tee臉部抽搐了幾下，最後還是妥協了。「好。」

———

Can又一次發覺自己懸浮在一片漆黑中。

可這次不同的是，不久之後，黑暗中卻起了一點亮光，然後Can發現自己又一次身處那個宮殿之中。他看見小時候的自己正躺在一張石床上，而Mork正在身邊檢查自己的復原情況。「明明已經復原得差不多了啊，怎麼就是不醒來呢？」

Mork溫柔地摸了摸少年Can的臉。「小CanCan，快起來吧，你P’Tee還有我都很擔心你哦。對了，還有你救回來的那個Tin也是，所以，趕快醒來吧。」

Mork剛想站起來，卻看見Can的手動了動，眉頭也輕輕皺了皺，他馬上輕輕拍了拍Can的臉，然後低呼：「Can！Can！聽得到我說話嗎？我是P’Mork！」

少年的自己緩緩睜開了眼，看了看床邊的人：「嗯……P’Mork？」「好孩子，你總算醒了！擔心死我們了。」「我……睡了很久了嗎？」「嗯，好幾個月了……其實兩個月前你的神格就已經重新穩定下來，但你卻一直沒有醒，還好，還好……終於醒了……」「對不起，讓你們擔心了……」「沒事。我去幫你叫P’Tee過來啊，你先躺一下。」

Can看着Mork離開房間，覺得有點奇怪。為甚麼這個叫P’Mork的人這麼疼小時候的自己，卻沒有在長大後的自己身邊出現呢？

不久，Can便看見Tee和Mork帶着小Tin回到房間。「Can，你沒事真的太好了！」Tee捧起少年Can嬰兒肥的臉蹭了幾下。「嗯……對不起，P’Tee，讓你們擔心了……」「沒關係……能醒來就好……」被放開的少年Can終於看見了尷尷尬尬站在Mork身後的Tin，雙眼馬上冒出精光。「嗷，是你！你沒事太好了！」

少年時期的Tin不像現在那樣自信滿滿的，反倒有點膽怯。「嗯……謝謝你救我。」「沒關係啦～」「得意甚麼，臭小子？」Tee狠狠地在Can的頭頂上落下一槌，疼得Can哇哇大叫。「要不是我和Mork感應到路西法的出現，及時趕到，而他也沒有馬上下殺手，你哪還能在這兒活蹦亂跳的？」「嘻嘻～現在沒事就好了啦～」「你這臭小子…..」

「P’Tee你別打Can！他才剛醒！」少年Tin衝到床邊，護在少年Can的身前，擺出一副正氣澟然的樣子。「Tin，我不會打死他的，這小子這麼皮就是欠修理……要不教訓教訓一下他他不會記住的……」「原來你叫Tin啊？名字好好聽哦～」

少年Tin的臉上竟然出現了一抹害羞的紅暈。「還……還好……」「那我們做個朋友吧，Tin？」少年Can友好地伸出自己的右手，臉上笑得燦爛無比。「嗯……好。」

兩人的手剛交疊在一起，Can眼前的景像再次扭曲變形，然後場景撤換到某個凌晨。

Can看着小時候的自己，把躺在身旁的小Tin叫醒。「Tin，Tin，醒醒～」「……怎麼了，Can？」「我帶你去看日出吧～」「我想多睡一會……」「來嘛～Tin～吶～吶吶吶～」

看着這些回憶，Can才知道原來小時候的Tin對自己的撒嬌毫無防守力，才幾聲「吶」就妥協了。「好啦……」「來，跟着我走，小聲點別吵醒P’Tee和P’Mork了。」

小Can帶着小Tin走到正殿門口，然後張開翅膀，向小Tin招手：「來吧Tin，我帶你飛上去～」Tin暗自吞了一口口水。「我們……要上去？」Tin指了指殿頂。「嗯～放心吧，沒事的～上面有平坦的位置可以坐下的～」

小Tin猶豫了一會，還是認命地走到小Can的身前，然後轉過身來，背對着Can。看見他用力緊閉的雙眼，小Can樂了。「Tin你不用這麼怕啦～不然你抱緊我吧，可能會好一點的～」「嗯……」

小Tin把雙手抱緊小Can的身體，然後在騰空的那一瞬間害怕地叫了出來。小Can安撫般掃了掃他的背部，低聲呢喃：「沒事的，很快就到了。」

小Can帶着小Tin飛到石殿的正上方，然後在平坦的石質上降落。「好了，到了，我們坐一會吧，快要日出了。」

小Tin一點一點地打開眼縫，發現腳下是一大片的大理石，而離邊緣還有一大段距離，提着的心有點落下了，便跟着小Can坐下來。

「我告訴你哦，Tin，在這裏看日出是很漂亮的～奧林匹斯之殿在奧林匹斯山的山頂，是神界的最高處，所以我們在這兒可以清楚看見太陽升起的～」小Can興奮地扯了扯小Tin的衣服，雙眼烱烱有神地看着對方。「嗯～我會期待的～」「對了，最近和我一起去阿波羅叔叔那裏學知識，沒悶到你吧？」「沒有……我覺得還好。」「那就好～我知道人間跟神界學的東西不太一樣，還怕你沒興趣聽呢～」「我覺得還蠻有趣的啦……對了，你最近開始修煉了吧？怎麼樣了？」

「嗯，還好～最近我能跟厄洛斯伯伯交流了，他人很好呢，他說了不會跟我搶身體的，他還答應我會好好守護我～」「那就好～」「Tin，你想要神格嗎？P’Tee說過你的身體應該可以承載神格的。」「嗯……我再考慮考慮……我有點怕P’Tee說的，關於有些神格會想搶奪身體的控制權……」「說不定你能像我一樣，遇上一個像厄洛斯伯伯那樣好的神呢～」「可我也有機會，遇到跟P’Tee身上的宙斯一樣的神啊……」「哼，別提那個壞老頭了，整天就想着要拿走P’Tee的身體，要不是P’Mork身上的赫拉阿姨幫忙遏止的話，我們說不定就再也看不到P’Tee了……好了啦，別擔心啦～等你準備好再說吧～天色開始有點亮了，差不多要日出了，我們看那邊吧～」

兩人向着東方靠在一起坐，看着天色從一片漆黑，慢慢過渡成暗紫色、深藍色、再變成淺藍色，然後，大火球露出了一角，萬丈光茫隨即射出，照遍殿頂的每一吋石質。

「漂亮吧？」小Can得意地看向小Tin，從他那睜得大大的眼睛還有閃亮的的眼神，就知道小Tin也被迷住了。「嗯～」「喜歡的話我下次再帶你上來看？」「好～」

兩人默默看着太陽一點一點地撤出地平線，向世界慷慨地散發着溫暖。「Can～」「嗯？怎麼了Tin？」「謝謝你～有你真好～」「我也很高興認識你啦～」「我好想以後，和你的關係會變成P’Tee和P’Mork那樣好～」「嗬咦～你很喜歡我嗎？」「喜歡啊～」「我說的是戀人那種喜歡哦？」「甚麼叫戀人的那種喜歡？」「就，P’Mork跟我說過——你要答應我不許跟P’Tee說哦？」「嗯～打勾勾～」「P’Mork說過，他對P’Tee的喜歡是想要成為戀人的那種喜歡，不過P’Tee好像不知道的。我有問過P’Mork那是甚麼意思，他說，大概就是一輩子都待在一起的感覺。」「那，我也要跟Can一輩子在一起～」「嗯……我考慮考慮……」「嗷，Can～答應我嘛～」「唉呀好啦，反正跟你一起生活的感覺還不錯，我就湊合湊合吧～」「耶～」

兩個小孩純真的話語傳進Can的耳朵裏。

原來我們這麼早就定過這種「山盟海誓」了嗎？

Can看着玩鬧在一起的兩個小孩會心一笑。

Ch. 13

Can跟在兩個小朋友身後，看着他們攜手遊遍神界每個角落，渡過每天平凡卻又幸福的生活。回憶像是知道這些細節微不足道一樣，將這些日常在Can的面前快放，可這些畫面卻又清晰地流進了Can的腦海，融入成Can的記憶的一部份。

除了重拾和Tin的快樂回憶外，Can還越來越對Mork的存在感到不解和好奇。為甚麼這麼疼自己的一個人，卻不在現在自己的身邊？

Can細看小時候自己的記憶，可以看得出Mork對自己的照顧實在無微不至。無論是甦醒後，每天抓着Can給自己灌能量，說是兩人的神格本質十分類似，能幫助Can更快復原；還是時不時給Can帶好吃的、好玩的，就是怕再出事，不肯再帶Can和Tin去人間玩，都能看得出Mork把自己看待成親弟弟一樣。

在Can的眼中，Mork對Tee的愛意十分明顯，可Tee卻像是毫不知情一樣——或者說得更難聽，明顯是個直男癌，完全鹽油不進，可Mork也沒有逾越那條曖昩的界線，安份地待在Tee的身邊，不時用自己的神格幫助壓制時不時暴走的宙斯。

到底在自己為了救Tin失去神格前，發生了甚麼，讓這個如同親哥哥一樣的存在消失得無影無蹤？

Can逐漸飄遠的思緒，很快便被拉回來，因為他發現，畫面不再快進了，停在一個看似平常的黃昏。

Can和Tin正在房間裏玩着Mork從人間帶回來的Gameboy，然後房門被悄悄推開了，Mork有點神不守舍地闖進房間。

「P’Mork？」按下暫停鍵後，少年Can奇怪地看向本應無時無刻掛着調皮笑容的Mork。「怎麼了嗎？你樣子不太對勁…….」

「……我沒事，Can，讓我在這裏待一會吧……」Mork勉強地笑了笑，可卻虛假得連小時候的Can也知道這是一個強顏歡笑。少年Can放下了遊戲機，跟身旁的Tin說：「Tin，你先去外面待一會好嗎？我留在這陪一下P’Mork。」「嗯，好吧……」少年Tin也知道自己跟Mork還不算非常熟，還是離開一下讓Can和Mork兩個人獨處比較好，於是便把Can的遊戲機一併拿走：「那我去幫你交換進化你養了很久的那隻怪力咯～」「嗯。」

等Tin帶上房門後，Can蹲在Mork坐着的椅子前，把頭枕在Mork的右邊膝蓋上，雙手輕抓Mork的褲管，搖了搖：「P’Mork，跟CanCan說說發生了甚麼嘛～CanCan答應你不會告訴別人的～吶～」

Mork本來有點無神的雙眼，被Can這麼一搖，終於有點聚焦。他慢慢抬起右手，放在Can的頭上，揉了揉他的頭髮。「Can……我告白失敗了呢……」

少年Can的眉頭輕皺。「為甚麼？P’Tee不喜歡你嗎？」「他說…….他從來沒往這方面想……他說他一直是把我當好兄弟的……」Mork失落的神情讓少年Can十分同情。「沒事的P’Mork，聽起來P’Tee對你也不是真的很反感啊，既然他現在知道了你的想法，說不定會開始考慮一下和你在一起呢～」「可你沒看到他的樣子，他……不止是被嚇倒了，更像是很厭惡我提出的這件事一樣……」「沒事的P’Mork，說不定是你多想了呢～相信CanCan吧～吶吶～」「唉…….希望如此吧……」Mork抬起緊握的左手，聚攏的手指打開，裏面有一對鋼製的戒指，Mork就這樣看着戒指唉聲嘆氣。「P’Mork，這是？」「這是我拿來告白的…...有一次我跟你P’Tee在人間逛的時候，我們看見有個男人在當眾求婚，從懷裏掏出一個小盒子，裏面放了一隻鑲了鑽石的戒指，女生很快就敗在這攻勢下。我原本還在為兩人互訂終生感動的時候，你那個木頭腦袋的P’Tee居然開口說：『嗷，這些女生真俗套，拿出一隻鑽石戒指就投降了。』我忍不住懟了懟他：『這叫儀式怠，你懂甚麼？還是你覺得該送甚麼？菜刀嗎？』」

「他想了想，告訴我：『如果是我的話，我會希望我喜歡的人肯接受一隻廉價又普通的鋼製戒指的話。』我當時聽到的時候，白眼大概翻了個180度。」Mork臉上浮現出淡淡的笑容。「我鄙視地斜眼看了看他，問：『這甚麼鬼玩意？』你P’Tee卻是笑了笑，說：『要是我喜歡的人肯接受這麼一隻普通的戒指的話，才說明他是想要真心和我在一起，而不是看在那顆小小的、虛華的鑽石上。』」

「我忍不住嘲笑了他，說了他一點都不浪漫。他卻說，他會親手在內環裏刻上兩人的名字，把屬於自己名字的那隻戒指交到對方手上，這樣才是真正把兩人綁在一起。」

「雖然你P’Tee真的很直男癌，但我還是記住了這件事。你看。」Mork把戒指遞到少年Can的眼前，少年Can看了看立刻樂了。「啊哈哈，死直男Tee是甚麼鬼啦哈哈～P’Tee一定是看到這個才拒絕的～」「他根本沒看到裏面寫的是甚麼啦……」

「好了啦～我不取笑你了P’Mork，我覺得嘛，你還是可以再試一下的～」「嗯……不過這陣子，我先躲在你這裏吧……不太想回自己房間，畢竟我們兩個的房間就在隔壁，省得看到的時候尷尬」「嗯，沒問題。」

Can審視着Mork的舉動。

難道兩人因為這件事所以分開了？可也太……兒戲了吧…….

然後，畫面再次快進，Can的意識再被大量灌入的資訊淹沒。

—————

傲慢之殿——

路西法正隨意地癱坐在王座上，右手正拿着一隻高腳杯，不時地晃動杯子，裏面殷紅的液體隨着惡魔不經意的動作，像是有生命似地歡呼跳躍着。

大殿中，凄慘的叫聲無時無刻迴響着——聲音來源於王座後幾呎之外的大空洞。

往下看去，裏面有密密麻麻的人正受着各種程度的折磨——地獄之火焚燒、烏鴉啄食血肉、強酸強譣腐蝕……囚犯所發出的各種痛呼、求饒、嘶吼，對路西法來說，彷彿就是上好的補品一樣，讓路西法忍不住嘴角上揚。

一個身影緩緩走到路西法的面前單膝跪下行禮。「路西法大人。」「送出去了？」「對，已經按照你的吩咐，向神界發出了最後通牒。」「好。」「那小人先告退了。」

「宙斯、Tin，還想拖到甚麼時候呢？難道你們以為我真的不會撕票嗎？」

「對了，也該找找嫉妒了。這陣子還沒見過這個不穩定的傢伙呢。」

路西法優雅地把杯子往空中拋，然後銀杯不明緣由地自我瓦解崩潰，而杯中的液體也跟着一起消散殆盡。路西法再打了一記響指，一條空間裂縫出現在半空，路西法鑽進裂縫後，便來到了嫉妒之殿前。

路西法剛到不久，嫉妒便出現在殿前。「……你來幹甚麼？」「就想看看，你有沒有偷偷把人質給放了。」「……你是在懷疑我？」「畢竟你之前也心軟過一次呢。」「呵。」嫉妒手一揮，困着Can的籠牢出現在Mork身側。「滿意了？滾吧。」路西法的表情管理失控了一瞬，卻又立刻擺出那副目中無人的臉孔。「我已經向神界發出最後通牒了，攻進神界前的最後一步差不多是時候實行了。」「我知道了，請吧，不送。」

嫉妒沒有等路西法離開，便獨自走回殿內。

等嫉妒的身影消失在視野後，路西法身上湧出一股瘋狂的怒意。「他媽的，給我臉色看？這渾帳以為自己是誰？敢掃我地獄魔君的面子？還以為自己還是天后？」路西法身體表面出現了一股漆黑的能量，把四周的空間、光線都扭曲了。

「算了，冷靜點。反正他也只是你計劃的一隻棋子，沒必要如此動怒，倒不如期待一下他知道自己受擺佈的時候的樣子吧。哈哈哈……」

嫉妒並不知道路西法說了這番狠話，回到房間的他，就靜靜地坐在椅子上，注視着一直沉睡不起的Can。

嫉妒就像一尊蠟像一樣，維持了同樣的姿勢不知道多久。

除了他自己，沒人知道他每天都在做同一樣的事。

「我真羨慕你呢，Can。」明知道沒人會回答，嫉妒還是開始對着空氣說起話來。「Tin一定會來救你的。」

「就算你會死，也是死在心愛的人手上，多麼幸福呢。」

嫉妒淺淺地笑了笑。

如同Can夢裏的那個笑一樣。

Ch. 14

在那些湧動的記憶裏，Can看見了Mork重新回到Tee的身邊，卻比以往禮貌地保持了多一點距離。

明明還是同出同人，但兩人之間那等同一人身位的空間，卻像是一條無法跨越的鴻溝一樣，把Tee和Mork隔絕開來。

少年Can則懂事地，留在Mork的身邊，陪着他渡過落寞的每一天。

然後，Can終於看到了把兩人關係壓垮的最後一根稻草。

畫面定格在一個下午，少年Can陪着Mork散步的時候，眼尖地發現前方不遠的樹下站着兩個人，兩人的身影湊得極近，而背對着少年Can的那個人的髮型，顯眼得讓Can立刻便想拉走Mork去別處。

可當然，Mork也看到了。

Mork不敢置信地看着兩人嘴唇間的距離一點一點地縮短，直到數字化零，Mork眼眶積蓄的淚水也缺堤落下。「P’Mork！」Mork下一瞬間便放開了少年Can的手，然後轉身急速離開，情急之下，少年Can高呼Mork的名字，邁開腳步追上去。

在畫面再次閃進前，Can清楚地看到Tee臉上有一點明顯的驚慌。

景像再次換成Can的房間——Mork正伏在Can的床上失聲大哭。

「P’Mork！」少年Can闖進房間，然後把手置在Mork隨着抽泣的動作稍為起伏的肩膀，輕輕來回撫動，提醒Mork自己已經到了，會待在他的身邊。

「Can…….我的心好痛……」Mork轉過身來，抱着少年Can薄薄的腰身，把哭泣的臉埋進去。「原來他不是討厭跟男生在一起，而是討厭跟我在一起……不然為甚麼他寧願選擇蓋尼米德，而不接受我？我們這對竹馬從還沒覺醒、還是凡人的時候，就己經天天待在一起了，我哪點比不過他了？」「P’Mork，別傷心……P’Tee不要你是他笨，他沒福份得到你的陪伴……」「可我就要他，我就只想要他而已…….嗚……」「P’Mork，盡情發洩吧，Can會在這陪着你的……」

Mork的哭聲和少年Can的安慰說話就像背景音樂一樣循環播放。「所以P’Mork因為這樣，離開了我們嗎？可這也解釋不了他為甚麼沒來找過我啊？」

回憶像是回應着Can的疑問一樣，時間又往前跳躍了一段時間。

這天，少年Can獨自在房間裏做阿波羅分給他的作業，連Mork靜靜地站在自己背後也沒有立刻察覺，直到橡皮掉到地上，少年Can低頭去找橡皮擦的時候可見多了一個影子，他才被嚇到跌坐在地上，直到看清楚來人時忍不住開口埋怨：「P’Mork！你嚇死我了！幹嘛站在我背後不說話啦！」

過了好一陣子，少年Can沒有收到Mork的回應，才認真地觀察起Mork的神情，然後再次被嚇一跳。「P’Mork你怎麼了？怎麼好像沒甚麼精神似的？昨天睡不好嗎？」「……Tin在哪？」「Tin還在阿波羅叔叔那裏學習啦，應該差不多回來了……嗷，P’Mork！搞甚麼啊……」Mork得悉Tin的所在後，便轉身離開房間，就算少年Can呼喚他也沒有停下腳步。

可是少年Can看不出Mork身上的異常，不代表厄洛斯能力覺醒後的Can看不出。「怎麼回事……P’Mork的神格怎麼會沾上了惡魔的氣息，而且還這麼濃厚……而且這氣息有點熟悉……我在哪看過呢……」

在Can低頭沉思的時候，房間外開始傳來躁動。少年Can放下了筆，衝到正殿一看，便看見Tee絕塵而去的背影，於是疑惑地問了問留在正殿的Good。「Good～P’Tee怎麼了，好像走得很急呢……」「……Mork出手攻擊阿波羅，把Tin給帶走了，而且貌似蓋尼米德也被劫走了……」「……哈？P’Mork為甚麼要這麼做，沒理由啊？」「我也不知道，可聽守在神界入口的人回報，Mork把兩人帶到人間去了，不知道要幹甚麼，Tee於是便出發了。」「P’Mork為甚麼要這麼做…….我也要跟過去……」「Can，別！說不定Mork連你也會攻擊的！」「才不會呢，P’Mork才不會這樣對我！Good你放開我！」「不放！你別想去！」「那就對不起了！迷失之光！」少年Can手上爆發出一股刺眼亮光，讓Good痛苦地掩着自己的眼睛躺在地上打滾。「對不起了，Good！回來我再跟你道歉！」

Can跟着少年Can飛到人間入口，守衞看見來者是一個未成熟的神格，自然沒打算讓少年Can通過，於是少年Can重施故技，趁守衞失明時踏進傳送點出發到人間。

到埗後的少年Can，感應了一下Tee、Mork和Tin的存在。他先感應到Tee正在與一個極為強大的人交手，少年Can知道就算自己加入也幫不了甚麼，況且他知道就算出了甚麼事，Tee還有逃命的壓箱絕技，所以倒沒有太擔心，轉而感應Mork和Tin的位置，可結果卻令他有點詫異。

Mork消失了，不知道在哪，只剩下一點殘餘的能量飄浮在Tee和不知何者的戰場附近。而Tin的氣息十分古怪，像是在和甚麼爭鬥着一樣。少年Can決定，先去看看Tin的情況。

Can認出了這一幕。

這正是Can把厄洛斯神格過度給Tin的那天。

這次，Can沒有跟隨少年的自己飛到少年Tin的身邊，而是選擇飛到Mork的殘餘能量處。

「還是那股熟悉的惡魔氣息……究竟是誰……」

然後，答案直接呈現在Can的眼前——路西法和Tee的交戰正好經過Can的所在地。

「路西法？！是路西法的能量？！P’Mork怎麼會跟路西法有交往？」

Can還沒想通，遠方忽然爆發出一股邪惡至極的氣息。「是阿斯摩太……然後厄洛斯伯伯應該就要現身了。」話音剛落，另一股純淨無瑕的氣息出現，並包裹着阿斯摩太的氣場，一點一點地侵蝕着。當阿斯摩太的氣息完全消失時，Can眼前的景像也如同玻璃一樣破碎。

世界並沒有再次回歸到黑暗。

碎片後，是Can熟悉至極的Home sweet home。

只不過小桌子旁的椅子上多了一位來賓。

「厄洛斯伯伯……」「嗯，好孩子，好久不見了，坐吧。」

Can默默走到小桌子的另一邊，拉開椅子就坐。

「伯伯，怎麼你到現在才出現啊？你不是回到我的身體好一陣子了嗎？」「摩耳甫斯沒有告訴你啊……」「P’Inn嗎？」「嗯。當時他為了探知你夢境的怪狀，入了你的夢，我趁機接觸了他，把你的狀況還有一些我知道、猜測的事告訴他——包括我為了修復你被眾惡魔圍攻下破碎得快要煙減的神格，決定放棄我的神識，以我的神格作藥引，修復你的神火。現在跟你談天的，是我消散前的最後一絲神識了。」

Can愕然地瞪着厄洛斯，像是不理解厄洛斯剛才所說的話一樣。「伯伯說過的，不會跟你搶身體的。伯伯已經活過夠久了，強大的神格不允許我隨意煙滅自己的存在，我也只能無許可施地寄宿在你身上。這對伯伯來說，也算是一種解脫，所以你就別傷心了，好嗎，孩子？」

「為甚麼連伯伯也要離開我……Good走了，P’Mork走了，P’Inn走了，連伯伯你也要離我而去嗎？」Can沒忍住淚意，結果還是在厄洛斯面前失態了。他不時拿起手背往臉上一擦，想要拭去臉上多餘的水份，卻讓臉上更顯得黏黏滑滑。

「對不起呢，伯伯也選擇不了……不過你別難過，Good…..Sagittarius也是個保有自我意識的神，對吧？那你應該還有機會見到他，只是比較麻煩……Inn……Morpheus，他應該也沒死，你看到的應該是他製造的假死第一層幻象，真正的他應該躲在第二層幻象背後，如果我不是看穿了他想以套話試探嫉妒的真實身份，我也差點以為他就這樣犧牲了。至於Mork……Hera，Can，他也沒走。」

「伯伯……你甚麼意思？我不明白…….」Can完全被厄洛斯搞糊塗了，他到底在說甚麼？「Can，我時間不多了，不能再重新解釋了，你就先記住我所說的話，自己再仔細回想一下。聽着，Can，七大罪的嫉妒就是Mork。」「……甚麼？」「這是真的，Inn用語言陷阱套出了嫉妒的真實身份就是Mork，或者是保有一定自我意識的Mork。」

「你應該記起了吧？Mork向Tee告白，可是失敗了，而蓋尼米德的行為更是把他的心踩得血肉模糊。我不得知道他後來消失的那段時間的詳細經歷，但你也應該看得出來，Mork的墮落一定與路西法有關。」「嗯……」「我不知道Mork還保有多少自我意識，但他起碼還保留了對你的憐愛。你傷心過度昏迷的這段時間，他一直伴在你身邊，基本沒有離開過，Can，試一下讓他回頭吧。不然，神魔兩界又會再一次大亂了。」「……伯伯，你是指？」

「你知道Tin當初逃到人間，是因為被Mork和路西法聯手偷襲吧？要不是你碰巧在附近，我賭運氣般用神識把你召喚過來，而你也成功使用了召喚法術把你們帶到神界，Tin早就死了。很明顯，Mork和路西法的目的是要殺掉提出《和平條約》的Tin，然後再度引發神魔大戰。」「為甚麼P’Mork要這樣做……」「因為他恨Tee，恨自己愛而不得。」

Can想起回憶中Mork最後出現的那幾個表情，神色複雜地看向厄洛斯。雖然他不想承認，但Can也相信這是個充份的理由。

「先不說這個，有一個疑點來了，為甚麼他們在Tin從眼前消失後，沒有立刻展開戰火，而是選擇綁掉你，讓Tin來救你呢？」「我…..想不透，伯伯。」「之前他們聯手出擊時，應該已經知道是因為我的存在，Tin才能保有自我意識，這麼多年來才沒有像其他魔王那樣肆虐人間，而是致力推動神魔兩界和平。而當後來，他們發現我已經回到你身上，這代表甚麼？」

Can已經知道答案了。他聲音難以控制地顫抖起來：「……Tin身上只剩下阿斯摩太的魔格。」「沒錯。我猜他們的目的，就是要催化阿斯摩太奪取Tin的身體，讓真正的九層地獄之王重臨世間。」

「不可以！」Can失控大叫。「他們不可以這樣對Tin！」「可孩子，這對他們來說才是上上之策，原本殺掉Tin，剩下的六大罪剛好平均分裂成兩個對立面，路西法和Mork雖然能趁機開戰，但同時他們也要提防『和平派』在背後的小動作。但如果，是提出條約的人親自毀約呢？」

「這樣的話，先是以四比三的優勢，在勢力上勝過『和平派』，再加上『和平派』的三大魔王，都是由Tin親自說服的，如果『色慾』選擇叛變的話，『怠惰』、『貪婪』、『暴食』說不定也有機會加入，或者棄戰，對於他們來說，可動用的潛在戰力更大了，或者說，潛在的敵人變少了。這把人心、大勢操控到極致的手段，明顯是路西法的傑作呢……呵呵」

Can聽着厄洛斯的分析聽到頭婚腦脹。「伯伯，我……我該怎麼辦……」

「我有一絲能量在Tin的體內護着他的心智，萬一他的身體真的被阿斯摩太所操控，那股能量也能保住他的意識，只要有外力幫助，Tin的意識便能重新拿回身體的控制制權。」

「所以，現在最需要專注的，是Mork。」

「Can，用盡你的一切方法，讓Mork回頭吧。」

Ch. 15

Can睜開眼的時候，黯淡的燈光讓他沒能立即看清房間的擺設——可他卻馬上捕捉到那雙在黑暗中反射着燭光的雙眼。

「P’Mork，不用遮了，我知道是你。」Can的發言讓運起黑氣的Mork停下了動作。沉默在空氣裏蔓延，然後Mork默默把黑氣褪去。

Can不知道該怎樣和Mork展開對話，糾結了好久，剛想開口說些甚麼打破寂靜，沒想到Mork卻開口了。「厄洛斯告訴你的？」「……嗯。」

「P’Mork，停手吧，別再繼續下去了……」「你有甚麼資格批評我？！有人一直深愛着你，有人一直給你關懷，你有一切我想要的東西，你憑甚麼讓我停下？！」Mork咆哮着，憤怒的雙眼像是要噴出火來。「P’Mork，冷靜點，路西法在你身上動了手腳，你清醒點……Can求你了……」「如果你指的是他讓我的嫉妒之心被放大的話，那我告訴你，那是我自願的。」

Can不解地看着冷笑連連的Mork，遲疑地開口：「為甚麼……P’Mork？」「因為，我不能讓『赫拉』的心軟阻止我的復仇。」

「赫拉太仁慈了。上輩子，宙斯背着他勾三搭四，她居然還愚蠢地只針對宙斯的情婦、男寵、私生子進行報復，對那個花心的男人毫不負責的行為，睜一隻眼閉一隻眼。好不容易硬起氣來，卻犯蠢讓海洋女神泰西絲介入，讓計劃失敗告終，自己也被宙斯用金手鐲銬住手腕，吊在空中，當眾羞辱。可就算這樣，她居然沒想再次討回自己應得的東西，轉生後居然直接放棄我身體的控制權，甚至逃避和宙斯交流。」

「我曾經可憐過她，跟她說，說不定過了這麼多年，這花花公子已經改過了。那時的我真蠢——轉生後的宙斯毫無長進，還是那麼霸道、不顧他人感受。我還蠢得以為，Tee那傢伙也是受害者，直到蓋尼米德的事發生，我才驚覺，這兩個人根本就是同一種人，我居然天真地把自己賠進去了。」

「我恨我自己的天真無知，我恨我自己的有眼無珠。在我思索着該如何為我和赫拉討回公道時，路西法出現了。他提出了一個對我們雙方都有利的選項——他會把『嫉妒』的魔格，利維坦的力量給我，幫我對蓋尼米德進行無盡的折磨，而我只需要幫他帶來我曾經救走的那個容器。赫拉像你現在一樣，一度想阻止我，路西法便出手幫我增幅了赫拉的嫉妒，讓她一時沒有再嘰嘰喳喳。」

「P’Mork，不是這樣的……說不定這都是誤會呢？」Can只在回憶裏看過Tee那副驚詫的臉孔，可這麼多年，他從來沒從Tee那裏聽說過關於Mork的半點消息，所以他也不知道該如何勸服Mork。厄洛斯真的把一個很燙手的山芋扔給了Can。

「當年，是你和我同時看到他跟蓋尼米德在幹甚麼的。Can，你要為他開脫，拜託也給點說服力吧。」Mork酷酷地冷笑，Can剛才的發言跟給自己挖了個坑無異。「P’Mork，當Can求你了，你先聽聽P’Tee解釋吧……當年你在那件事後，便失蹤了好一陣子，直到你忽然出現把Tin帶走……你還沒聽過P’Tee的解釋吧……」「解釋？！有甚麼好解釋的？！我在我們創造了無數回憶的那個人造雪樂園等了他一整天，他有來找過我嗎？沒有！所以我才欣然接受路西法的建議，我一定要向那兩個人報復！」Mork瘋狂地笑着，狂妄的笑聲響遍整個房間。「我依照路西法的要求，把Tin和蓋尼米德帶到他的眼前，讓他先把『嫉妒』交給我，還有把蓋尼米德送進他的處刑場，他也很爽快地把力量給了我，還有把蓋尼米德送走了。」

「路西法曾經跟我說，我和赫拉的嫉妒之心，能很輕鬆駕馭利維坦的力量，可畢竟是七大罪之一，利維坦意識的反噬還是有點厲害，我只能立即透過路西法的空間裂綘，傳送到嫉妒之殿進行閉關。」

「我忘了我花了多少時光，才把利維坦給壓制好。而當我終於出關時，我便跟路西法聯手計劃如何攻上神界。在我們終於想出了一個周詳的計劃的時候，我們沒想到，『色慾』居然在我們展開計劃前，搶先一步說服好『貪婪』、『怠惰』和『暴食』，和神界的那群人締結好《和平條約》。」

「好不容易計劃好的一切又付諸流水，所有人都在阻撓我！」Mork狠狠一跺腳，地板立即多了如同蜘蛛網一樣的裂痕。「可『色慾』卻沒有給我和路西法機會算帳。十年來，他步步為營，我和路西法派出的探子全部一去不回頭，我們只能等待一個合適的機會把這個礙事的傢伙解決掉。終於，我們找到了機會，聯手偷襲他，我原本以為以赫拉的力量封住他的『色慾』之力，這傢伙便形同廢人，可沒想到，原來厄洛斯居然寄生在他身上，一個大意下，我們讓他逃到人間。當我們打算追擊的時候，赫拉居然趁機反噬動用了天后之力的我，而利維坦也乘機出手奪取意識，逼不得已我只能重新閉關，讓路西法獨自帶隊追殺『色慾』。」

「閉關時，我嘗試把事情的來龍去脈理清。路西法說過，當年他把色慾注入Tin的身體後，被Tee纏上，然後他感應到厄洛斯短暫出現過，趕往Tin身邊後卻看見你和Tin雙雙倒地，而你身上的神格接近破碎，他以為是你動用了不成熟的力量，意欲拯救被阿斯摩太侵蝕的Tin，害得自己下場凄慘。我想了很久，終於明白原來一直是厄洛斯在幫Tin維持理智，誤打誤撞地破壞我們的計劃。」

「然後，當我出關時，路西法告訴我，你又適時地出現，把Tin救走了——這是你第二次阻礙到我的計劃了。你三番兩次阻礙了我，那我只好把計劃微調，把你當誘誀，把Tin給引出來。」

「而今天，是我們給神界最後通牒的日子。你醒得剛剛好呢。」Mork邪魅一笑，卻讓Can膽怯了一下。「P’Mork，算我求你了，停下來吧……別再繼續了……就算P’Tee真的不要你，Can會一直陪着你的……求求你，P’Mork……」

「可是，從頭到尾，我要的，都只是他而已。」

留下這句話的Mork，沒有再理會Can的哀求，再次變出黑氣掩住自己的臉，默默拿起籠子，把二人傳送到嫉妒之殿。

「終於來了嗎？」路西法坐在王座上，俯視着剛到的Mork和Can。「還以為你忘了時間呢，嫉妒。」「少說廢話了，待會別失手了。」「呵，我不會再讓Tin這傢伙再從我手中溜走了。」

「Tin，別來……」Can根本勸不到一心想要復仇的Mork，他只能祈禱Tin別來救他了。

不過，這怎麼可能呢？

「……傲慢、嫉妒，把Can給我放了。」半空中忽然出現一股黑色漩渦，然後Tin的身影從中顯現。「終於到了嗎，Tin？我還以為你不要你的小愛人了呢。」路西法饒有興味地看着對自己怒目而視的Tin。「這麼多年了，隱藏得挺好的嘛，要不是嫉妒把你的『色慾』之力封印住，我還真的不知道原來厄洛斯一直在幫你抵抗阿斯摩太的精神侵蝕呢。」「少來了，你們是想取消《和平條約》是吧？這是取消條約的文件。」Tin手上變出了一疊羊皮卷。「要我給你們可以，可你們現在馬上解開對Can的束縛，讓他過來我身邊！」

「Tin，你是當我們傻的嗎？還是你沒看清局勢？乖乖把那些文件放在你身前的地上，然後退開五步。」「作夢！先放Can！」「你信不信我在你面前撕票？」「你敢？！我馬上把這文件給撕了！」「那看看我敢不敢？」

Can看着路西法和Tin之間膠著起來。

然後，Can忽然感到兩股氣息接近了籠子。而Mork明顯也感應到了，怪吒一聲，手上變出那兩把蛇刃，刺向籠子附近的一處空地。

看似無物的空氣中傳來兵刃相接的聲音——「咚」的一聲，似是空身的木棒被擊打的聲音。

「居然沒死成嗎，摩耳甫斯？！」Mork嘶吼着，手上的刀子向着剛才攻擊的位置瘋狂點去，兩個身影慢慢顯現——正是Inn和Tee。「又是你們嗎？『魔君』！」路西法召喚出暗焰長劍，向着兩人一記橫掃，一團獄炎飛快地撲向Tee和Inn，卻被一道憑空出現的青雷給擋住了。

「Tee！按計劃行動！」Inn執起「夢之杖」，如臨大敵地向着路西法和Mork擺出防護姿勢。沒聽到Tee回應的他再次咆哮：「笨蛋Tee，別這個時候來分心了！趕快！」

「給我死一邊去！ζηλεύω！」Mork身上釋出大量紫黑色氣息，如同毒霧一樣湧向Inn，Inn趕忙釋出五彩神光與其抗衡，兩種截然不同的能量相撞在一起，似乎鬥得難分難解，但仔細看去，Inn的能量其實正一點一點被消融。

Tee神色複雜地再看了Mork一眼，然後高乎：「βροντή！」全身化為閃電衝向牢籠，在手快要碰觸到籠邊時，路西法所釋出的暗焰化成一道火牆擋在Tee的手前。「想都別想，宙斯。我倒沒想到原來摩耳甫斯沒死呢，差點讓你們得手了呢。」

「可惡！Tin，趕快來幫忙！Tin？」Tee喚了喚Tin的名字，收不到回答，然後才驚訝地發現Tin正抱着自己的身體跪在地上，口中正發出無意義的叫喊。「怎麼了，Tin？！」

「阿斯摩太正在奪取他的身體操控權呢。呵。」「怎麼這個時候才……」「因為，我早就在這裏設下了陷阱了——我那能讓西方天使墮落，或者讓他人體內的惡魔之力甦醒的能力——Διεφθαρμένος！」

隨着這聲高呼，地上浮現出一個複雜至極的魔法陣，而Tin也隨即痛苦地嘶吼起來，身上更是馬上湧出大量紫紅色的能量，把Tee的身影完全包裹住。

一股威壓隨着能量漩渦迸出，而隨着時間過去，威壓逐漸增強，讓Tee和Inn冷汗直冒。

然後，積蓄的能量向四面八方幅射而去，把場內的各人震得腳步不穩。

Tin不見了。

取而代之，是一個手執旗子和劍的三頭惡魔。

「等了這麼久，孤終於重臨世上了！哈哈哈！」

「阿斯摩太，回來了！」

Ch.16

三頭惡魔發出狂傲的笑聲，聲波在廣闊的傲慢之殿中不斷反彈，形成層層的回聲。

正中的人頭、兩側的牛頭和羊頭正噴着熱息，化為肉眼可見的白煙，飄散到空你中。側邊兩顆頭的雙眼不見瞳孔，而是滿目的血紅，看上去兇猛無比；下半身則為不知道何種兇獸的四足，每條腿都肌肉賁張，充滿着力量感。

「歡迎回來，阿斯摩太。」路西法優雅地向着阿斯摩太欠了欠身，姿態標準得如教科書一樣。

可下一秒，他卻是臉色一變，往側邊退開，一發紫色的妖火轟向剛才路西法的所處位置。一股燒焦的味道傳進眾人的鼻子裏，路西法身上的衣服被燒去了一點。

Mork也同樣受到阿斯摩太的攻擊，可籠子就在身邊，在退無可退的情況下，Mork選擇與這股力量硬抗，手上亮起一股白色的柔和光芒，把阿斯摩太的力量逐點逐點中和煙滅。

這讓Tee看得雙目快要迸出眼眶。「Mork……」

「阿斯摩太，你在幹甚麼？」路西法喝問阿斯摩太，卻換不來任何回應，反而等來了一波又一波的攻擊。

Inn看着眼前再一次的變故，拋下正在發呆的Tee，趁着Mork分身不暇時，衝向困住Can的籠子。Mork冒險騰出一手，向着Inn的背部轟出一發紫黑色能量，Inn只好再祭出夢之杖擋住，嘴裏大叫：「別發呆了，Tee！先救出Can再說！」

可Tee卻像入了魔似的，留在原地不斷呢喃Mork的名字。Inn咬一咬牙，賭博般把體內的能量爆發式地輸出，把嫉妒之力化解，然後再次靠近籠子。可手還沒碰到籠邊，一股紫色妖火卻燒中了Inn的右手，深入靈魂的劇痛讓Inn立馬跪在地上痛呼慘叫。

「摩耳甫斯，孤沒讓你救走他，就算厄洛斯已經消逝了，孤還是得找這小子算帳。就因為這小子，孤一直被壓制多年，這仇，孤不得不報！」「阿斯摩太，你要找他們算帳就跟他們動手，你攻擊我和嫉妒是想怎樣？」「孤與他們有仇，難道與你們就沒有了嗎？孤差點就被你們聯手殺掉了，這同樣是生死大仇！Φλόγα της λαγνείας！」

阿斯摩太身邊升起了四顆大火球，襲向在場能自由移動的四人，路西法和Mork趕忙運起全身的能量抵向這大招，卻還是被一步一步逼退；，而受傷的Inn，就只能眼睜睜地看着火球一點一點欺近。

「轟！」

火球應聲爆炸，掀起了一層厚厚的砂塵。當灰石落定後，原地只留下了一個大坑，而本應在其中的Inn已不見其影。

看到這幕的Tee似乎終於回魂了，卻被大火球拖着，只能先咬牙抵擋住攻擊。

三人被一吋一吋地推擠向牆邊，而阿斯摩太眼見已解決了一人，便再次向着路西法俯衝而去，手裏變出一把長刀，向着路西法身側刺去。

無瑕再分身應付的路西法，只能調整身形，讓深入身體的刀鋒盡量避開要害部位，可死亡股的痛苦，還是讓路西法「咕」了一聲，勉強用意志力繼續運起能量抵擋住火球。

Mork是最早化解好攻擊的，他變出蛇身短刀，襲向阿斯摩太背部，企圖讓阿斯摩太轉移目標，可阿斯摩太本尊卻動也沒動，反而是羊頭和牛頭扭了扭，向着Mork噴出了兩團毒霧，Mork只能退了退，然後再閃身到兩人之間。「Φως της Ήρας！」

神聖的白光照遍整座大殿，大火球也以肉眼可見的速度萎縮下去。而光芒退去後，Mork伏在地上痛苦地喘氣，彷彿正被甚麼侵蝕着一樣。

阿斯摩太正打算乘勝追擊時，卻忽然臉色一變，看向被逼到陷進牆壁的Tee。一股不好的預感襲上阿斯摩太心頭，他趕緊衝到Tee身前，揮動長刀，卻聽見一陣刺耳的「啪嚓」聲，眼前的景像扭曲碎裂，Tee的人不見了——連同囚禁着Can的籠子也不見了，而原地只剩下一柄碎成數截的古木杖。

「可惡，甚麼時候的事？」阿斯摩太捏緊了拳頭，不忿地把長刀狠狠插進地板裏發洩。

「沒關係，反正沒有道標，他們也沒辦法離開這裏。既然這樣，就先拿你們兩個來祭旗吧！傲慢！嫉妒！」

另一邊廂，在傲慢之殿外遙遠的一塊荒地上，一個人影手上正虛托着一個籠子，而背上也正駄着另一個人。

「不行……這裏的空間法則太古怪了，我的傳送法術居然失效了。可惡……Inn你撐着點啊。」

Inn正虛弱地倚在Tee的背上，右手如同報廢了一樣呈現如焦碳一般的黑色，而這抹漆黑像是有生命似的一點一點血上延伸，剛剛已經爬過了手肘的高度。

「該死……這結界難道就沒有弱點了嗎？」「P’Tee，我們出不去了嗎？」「原本我們是打算把你救走後，先回到Tin的區域，再用傳送法術離開的，可我們沒想到，原來來這裏就是最大的陷阱……如果我們不能在這裏找到突破點的話……那我們就可以等死了。」「P’Tee，要怎樣做？」「不然，我找到突破口然後強行破開結界，不然，就找到甚麼道標讓我能傳送到其他的地方……最好是『色慾』的領域，畢竟Tin解除了不少限制。」「道標？」「比方說，某人大量的血、靈魂印記、神格碎片等等……不過這些應該都……」「等等，P’Tin！這行嗎？」

Tee詫異地看着Can拉開身上的衣服，露出一行潦草的字。Tee伸出手指感應了一下，居然感受到Tin的靈魂印記。「可以，Can！你坐好別動啊。」Tee伸出食指，一縷白光從中射出，在那個名字上一掃而過。「可以了！彩虹之橋！」

一陣天旋地轉後，三人來到了色慾之殿前。

「成功了！Can你好樣的！我們先回神界吧，得先找人治好Inn，天界之門！」

Can看着景象轉變成無數個夢裏的背景，心裏只覺一片凄涼。

「Can，我先帶Inn去找帕那刻亞，你等我一下！我馬上叫人來幫你打開囚籠！」

Can看着Tee焦急地離開後，便在籠裏躺下，眼球卻不休憩，360度地掃向殿內的每處。

「來，跟着我走，小聲點別吵醒P’Tee和P’Mork了。」

Can彷彿看見了他和Tin小時候的身影跑過。

可好像，所有事都回不去了。

—————

可惡。

千算萬算，竟然算漏了阿斯摩太會在重生時偷襲我們。

是我們顧忌太多了。我和路西法、阿斯摩太、宙斯和摩耳甫斯相互對峙，阿斯摩太就像是打破平衡的石頭，我們  
不敢隨便動手。猶豫不決的結果，卻是讓我們陷入了重大危機。

如果我們果斷點，對隨便一方展開殺戒的話，路西法就不會被重傷，而現在的我也處於極不好的狀態。

動用了赫拉本源力量的我，雖然成功把阿斯摩太的攻擊化解，可赫拉意識的侵蝕讓我痛苦難堪。

「Mork，停手吧，別再繼續了！」「給我下去，赫拉！你還是那麼軟弱嗎？」「你沒看見Tee看着你時的表情嗎？他是愛你的，你還要倔到甚麼時候？」「閉嘴！他恨我還來不及呢！我帶走了他的蓋尼米德，他恨不得想殺我吧？」「為甚麼你就不肯相信他是愛你的？當年我就已經勸過你，讓你先冷靜點，可你還是一意孤行，接受路西法的交易，你就沒想過路西法可能在背後做了甚麼手腳嗎？他可是魔君！引誘無數神、人墮落的人！」「可他愛蓋尼米德，不是嗎？這是我親眼所見的！既然他不要我的愛，那就一起去死吧！」「Mork！別再這樣了！」「給我下去！」

在赫拉又再嘮嘮叨叨的時候，利維坦又再一次乘虛而入，嘗試奪取我的身體控制權。我的身體就像是被兩股巨力從中拉扯一樣，讓我痛苦難堪。然後，我就被一記攻擊狠狠砸中，然後頭被貫進石板裏。我被撞得頭昏腦脹，只能運起能量胡亂轟向四周，意圖以此解困。

「嫉妒之利維坦，還有，天后赫拉？多狼狽啊。沒想到有生之年還能看到赫拉如此灰頭土臉的樣子呢。」他那如戲謔獵物般的語氣讓我大為光火，盛怒之下，我把體內不多的能量完全壓榨，然後以我為中心以波狀爆發開去，取回身形。

可我已沒有餘力再戰鬥下去了。

我喘着氣，然後看着舖天蓋地的攻擊朝我襲來。

然後，下一瞬間，我再也不能保持意識。

我還沒復仇呢。

可恨哪……

17)

我帶着傷痕累累的Inn來到帕那刻亞的住所前。

「在嗎，帕那刻亞？！」我焦急地向着緊閉的門大叫。

背上的Inn自剛才不久後，已經停止了無意識的呻吟，我瞥了一眼他垂在身前的手臂，那股黑氣已經把他整條右臂給侵佔掉了。

「帕那刻亞？！」我再次呼喊他的名字，然後面前的門終於打開。「宙斯大人？怎麼……等等，摩耳甫斯大人怎麼了？」帕那刻亞疑惑的神情，在看到我背上的Inn時轉變為吃驚。「他被阿斯摩太傷了，你快看看他吧！」「好，先把他背進來吧！」

一踏進帕那刻亞的房子，衝臉迎來一股草藥香，屋內每個平面上都放滿了各種各樣的藥草，一些甚至還攀附在架子上，生長得甚為茂盛。一個擺着各色藥水的陳列架下，一隻玳瑁貓正在呼呼作睡，似乎兩個冒昩到訪的人並沒有打擾到牠休憩。

「這裏，把他放到床上吧！」我把Inn放到床上，然後把位子讓給帕那刻亞。「Φαρμακευτικός！」一股綠光從帕那刻亞的手上冒出，分散到Inn的身體表面，同時一陣持續的「嗡嗡」聲響起；在綠光延伸到Inn的右臂時，我聽見一陣如同油入熱鍋的聲音，Inn也吃痛般開始囈語。

「怎麼樣了，帕那刻亞？」「……」他沒有回答我的問題，可他沉重的表情已經告訴了我，情況不容樂觀。他手上放出了更強烈的光芒，綠油油充滿生意的能量，如同瀑布般傾注而出。

漸漸地，帕那刻亞的額上滲出一層薄薄的細汗，可Inn右臂的傷勢仍不見好轉。我只能站在一邊乾着急，直到帕那刻亞能量虛脫，倒在地上。

「帕那刻亞？」「那股能量太奇怪了，我的治療術起不了任何作用……可我用盡力量，暫時把摩耳甫斯大人的情況穩定下來，一時三刻，那股能量暫時不會侵蝕掉摩耳甫斯大人身體的其餘部份的。宙斯大人，為甚麼摩耳甫斯大人會虛弱成這樣？」「他中了阿斯摩太的攻擊後，頂着傷勢透支最後的能量使用了『幻象』……我沒想到阿斯摩太的攻擊被化去後，居然還留有異常效果……這全是我的錯，要不是我走神的話……」「請別怪責自己，宙斯大人，我相信你不是故意的。你先把摩耳甫斯大人留在這邊吧，我先去找找阿波羅大人轉世前留下的書籍有沒有記載如何化解這股能量。」「那……麻煩你了，帕那刻亞。」「不用客氣的，宙斯大人，這是我作為『治療之神』的本份。」

我離開前，坐到床邊，跟還在昏迷的Inn輕聲說：「對不起，兄弟，你趕快醒來吧，我會乖乖站着讓你打的，直到你滿意為止。」

然後，我便離開了帕那刻亞的小屋，然後出發往眾神火山。

以「雷霆」的速度，我很快就到了目的地。我停在火山口邊，然後向着一池的熔岩叫道：「赫菲斯托斯，你在嗎？我有事找你。」

熔岩沸騰個不停，表面不斷冒泡。

等了一會，火山深處傳來轟隆轟隆的聲音，一個黑曜石製的平台從火山口中央緩緩升起，上面只有一處突起的大岩石，而石上有一道以不知名金屬打造的門。我待平台停定後，便發力一躍，跳到平台上，打開金屬門，然後步進神秘的赫菲斯托斯宅邸。

我沿着旋轉樓梯一直步下，不知道走了多少階梯級，終於看見一絲橙紅的亮光反射在牆壁上，我再往下走幾步後，面前豁然開朗，一個佈滿火炬的大廳呈現在我的面前，而最遠處的石座上，正坐着一個老態龍鍾的白髮長者。

我慢慢走到老者的面前，單膝跪下。「你好，赫菲斯托斯。」「……宙斯，你我皆為十二主神之一，何必行此大禮？」「可你，是阿波羅轉世之後，剩下的最後一位未轉世的主神，作為轉世後的後輩，我還是該行小輩的禮儀的。」「…….沒想到宙斯的轉生者如此有禮貌啊，還真是讓我意想不到呢……而且宙斯居然肯讓出身體的主導權……怎樣都好，是甚麼，讓你拜訪我這個即將消逝的十二主神呢？」「我想問，你有辦法打開『利維坦』所創造的牢籠嗎？」「利維坦？七大罪中的嫉妒？」「對。」「嫉妒之牢嗎……要打開可得花一番功夫呢……要是能找到有創造能力的神祗的話，用他們的能力便可以輕易相消牢籠的能量……像是耶和華、法涅斯他們……」「那群能力最強的神根本還沒找到適當的容器，全都還沒甦醒……」「那……就找他們剩下來的聖器、神器吧……像是十戒石板、世界蛋之殼……」「我能在哪找到它們？」「十戒石板就最好別碰了，不然西方天使系肯定會引起大戰……世界蛋的蛋殼嘛……你應該能在白晝之地找得到……」

「白晝之地？」「沒錯，創造了白晝的法涅斯，把出生時的世界蛋剩下的碎殼埋在了極東之地的地底。極東之地從不日落，因此又稱為白晝之地。」「可我怎麼沒聽說過去的方法……」「因為，只有少數人才有資格前往那裏，比方說同樣孵化自世界蛋的倪克斯，或者接受了來自法涅斯的造物的人……比方說，拿着『眾神統治者』權杖的神。」「你能告訴我誰拿着這權杖嗎？」「這位神祇，是你最熟識的那位，你花費了最多時間相處的那位。」

「……你是指，宙斯？」「沒錯，起碼在我的記憶中，最後擁有『眾神統治者』的，是未轉世前的宙斯，因此，你最好去跟宙斯溝通一下。」「那好，謝謝你的提示，赫菲斯托斯。」

我正想轉身離去前，卻被赫菲斯托斯叫住了。「請問有甚麼事要找我嗎？」「我有屬於你……不，屬於宙斯的東西要還給你。」他手上拿着一支盛放得正茂的黃色花朵。「這是？」「這是多年前存在過的杜鵑山上特有的植物，叫『回聲花』，是當年赫拉先行轉世後，我偶然從被她發洩毀壞，從而變成頹垣敗瓦的杜鵑山裏找到的。」

「回聲花是？」「在未被使用過的回聲花旁說話，回聲花便會錄掉那段對話，以後只要按動花蕊，便能重新聽到當初錄下的對話。這支，是屬於曾經的宙斯和赫拉的。有機會的話，麻煩你讓宙斯聽一聽裏面的內容吧。」「好。」「有緣再見吧，年青人。」

我背過身，沿着石階一步一步走回地面，然後再次發動雷霆回到奧林匹斯宮殿。

「P’Tee，你回來了？P’Inn怎樣了？」「帕那刻亞正在想辦法替他治療，我現在先回房沉入意識深處，找宙斯問他『眾神統治者』的所在地，這樣我才能到『白晝之地』替你找打開牢籠的道具。」「麻煩你了，P’Tee……」「你再等我一下。」

我回到房間，展開保護力場把整間房籠罩起來，然後便開始把意識沉澱到意識海深處。

黑暗從四面八方籠罩住我的視野，面前的景象被無情壓縮到中間，最後一點亮光隨着舖天蓋地的黑暗被掐滅，然後我開始感到自己正一點一點向下沉。

慢慢地，身邊多了一些像是玻璃碎片的懸浮物。

而當我專注看着它們時，一些記憶便像電影一般在上面開始播放。

———

「你好，我是Tee，今年6歲，今天剛搬來這裏的，請多多指教～」小時候帶着嬰兒肥的我，離開媽媽的身邊，跑到面剪着小平頭的粗眉毛男孩，向他禮貌地問好。「你好，我叫Mork，也是6歲，多多指教哦～」平頭男孩舉起右手對着我搖了搖。

小孩子總是很容易變得熟絡，兩個小男孩聊着玩着就成為了好朋友。「Mork，你讀哪間小學啊？」「A小～」「好巧哦，我媽媽也是替我轉到A小去了～說不定我們能當同班同學哦～」「嗷，是嗎？後天開學就知道了，今天我先帶你去附近公園玩吧？」「好～媽～我跟Mork去玩了～」我回頭向着媽媽高呼。「早點回來啊，孩子～」媽媽溫柔地向着我們微笑揮手告別。「知道了～Mork我們走吧～」

我牽起Mork的手，輕輕把他拉走。

———

「Mork，我們同班耶～」我指着報告班上1A班的名單，另一隻手拉了拉Mork身上被熨得筆直的校服袖子。「真的耶～那待會要一起坐嗎？」「好啊～」「對了，你要試一下我的便當嗎？我媽媽做的便當超好吃的～」「嗷，真的嗎？那待會我們交換便當吃吧？」

畫面一轉，來到午飯時間，Mork正看着我的便當悶悶不樂。「嗷，怎麼是麪條啊？」「你不喜歡麫條嗎？」「不太喜歡，我爸比較愛吃……」「我也蠻愛吃的，試一下嘛，說不定我家的做法你會喜歡呢？」「喵嗷～」「來嘛～張大口～啊～」「喵嗷～～～」

如同鬼魅一般站在他們後方的我，看着他們的相處，不自覺地笑了起來。

Ch. 18

一條條的記憶，如流水般在我面前呈現。

隨着深入意識海的程度，時間點也不斷前進。

我看着小時候的自己和Mork一起生活着，一點一點地長大。

然後，時間點來到我人生的轉捩點。

我看見自己在十歲的生日會上，心不在焉地看着門口，而面前已經放了一個插着十根蠟燭的蛋糕。「Tee，別等了，Mork他們今天早上才從外府回來，沒那麼早到的，先吹蠟燭吧，大家都等很久了。」「嗯……好吧……媽媽要幫我留最大塊的蛋糕給Mork哦。」「知道了～」

我深吸一口氣，還沒吹出，忽然一陣劇烈的痛楚侵襲全身，伴隨着一陣電流般的刺激——然後，小時候的我便失去意識了。

再次有意識時，我發現自己被困在一片漆黑的空間裏。

「醒了嗎？我的容器。」我看着面前懸浮着的老者，脫口而出問道：「你是誰？這是哪兒？」「我叫宙斯，這是你的識海，是你的意識的最深處。」「我為甚麼會在這兒？」「你體內埋藏着我的神格，而剛剛，神格覺醒了，你的身體勉強捱過了覺醒的能量反噬，恭喜你，你活下來了。」「那我該怎麼回去？我媽媽一定很擔心我的……還有Mork……」

宙斯冷冷地瞄了小時候的我一眼。「宙斯伯伯，我到底該怎麼回去啊，你告訴我吧……」「很簡單，只要你能壓過我的意識，浮回識海的表面，那你便能重返現實世界，不過……你肯定你要回去嗎？」「伯伯你甚麼意思？」「看來你沒記起自己做了甚麼啊。」

宙斯手一揮，一片銀白色的光幕出現在虛空中，畫面裏是我坐在木桌的一席上，面前正放着一個生日蛋糕。然後，我忽然抱住頭，身上也泛起越來越盛的雷光，直到青雷從身體湧出，向着四方八面襲去，我只能眼睜睜地看着坐在我身邊的爸媽、遠一點的各位同學一個接一個倒下。

隨着每個身影的倒下，我的眼淚也跟着掉。

然後，家門毫無預兆地打開了。

姍姍來遲的Mork一家正目瞪口呆地看着屋內的慘劇。

然後，Mork撇開了父母的手，不顧一切地衝進屋內。

我聽見小時候的自己對着銀幕無助地喊叫：「別去，Mork……」

一道蠎蛇一般的粗雷，迅捷地轟向粗眉毛男孩。

「不！」明知改變不了甚麼，小時候的我還是向着屏幕上的Mork伸出了手。

可預想中的畫面並沒有出現。

在雷電接觸到Mork的皮膚時，一陣柔和的白光從Mork身體裏爆發，抵消了那記雷電；白光然後向着屋內擴散，把四處逃竄的閃電化解。

然後，兩人同時倒在地上，屏幕也變得一片漆黑。

「Mork沒事嗎？」問題染上一絲喜悅。「基本沒事，只是同樣是力量覺醒後虛脫而已。」「太好了……我要見他！」「不行呢，小子，這具身體，這個容器，你就交給我吧，我會好好用你的軀殼的。」「不可以！我要見Mork！我要和Mork在一起！」「那就看看我們誰的精神力比較強吧！」

我拼盡全力往識海上方游去，可只能看着宙斯的身體飛快地向上攀升，而我就只能絕望地看着他極速接近上方的光點。

我停下了動作。

但慢慢我卻發現，周遭亮起了一陣柔和的光芒，然後宙斯的身影被猛地拖向識海深處，而我，則被那股溫柔的力量穩穩地往上推，越過識海表面，然後便看見自己身處一座石製宮殿，而Mork正一臉擔憂地看着我。

「Tee？是你嗎？」「Mork！」我擁着身前的人，然後傷心地哭起來。他把手輕輕在我的背上來回撫摸，安慰我說：「別哭了，Tee……沒事了……」

「小子，怎麼會下來識海？」一把蒼老的聲音在我身後響起，我把專注力自記憶洪流中抽出，然後定定看着一臉威嚴的宙斯。「怎麼了，要把身體給我了嗎？」

「老頭，你把『眾神統領者』放在哪了？」我開口問，然後驚訝地看見表情管理一直了得的宙斯居然皺起眉頭。「你找它幹嘛？」「我需要用它來前往白晝之地。」「極東之地？誰告訴你那裏的存在的。」「赫菲斯托斯。」「你要去拿世界蛋的蛋殼？」「對。」

宙斯沉默了一會，然後再次開口：「我把『眾神統治者』放了在赫拉的房間裏。」「……Mork的房間？」「對，在露台的位置，有一處凹痕，用『雷霆』轟向那處，便會打開暗門，然後『眾神統治者』就在那兒。」「老頭，為甚麼你會放在這麼奇怪的地方……」「別問了，趕緊去拿吧，再磨蹭就別怪我搶走你身體的操控權。」

「等等，老頭。」「怎麼了？」「赫菲斯托斯把一朵回聲花交給我了，說是要給你聽聽裏面的內容。」「回聲花？！那不是杜鵑山的特產嗎？」「沒錯，你要聽嗎？我可以把身體先借給你。」「小子，我能求你一件事嗎？」「老頭，你居然求我？諸神黃昏又來了嗎？」

他沒有回應我的吐槽。「你……能陪我一起聽回聲花裏的內容嗎？」「為甚麼？」我感到相當奇怪，他好像是在害怕甚麼？可這是諸神之王宙斯啊？「別再問了，就當是我這糟老頭的一個無理要求吧。」「……既然你都這麼說了，那好吧。」

我和他一起浮升到識海的表面，然後我用右手從懷裏拿出那朵回聲花。

被宙斯操控的左手，一點一點地抬起，而且顫抖着，似乎要碰到花蕊是件天大的難事一樣。我沒有對他落井下石，而是耐性地等他終於下決心按下花蕊。

「宙斯？你為甚麼要化成一隻小鳥來騙我？」「赫拉，不是這樣的，我是專門來找你的。」「找我幹嘛？我很謝謝你把我從父親肚裏救出來，可我已經幫助你打敗阿爾庫俄紐斯，巨人族之亂已平，我現在只想在這杜鵑山上平平淡淡地過日子。請你不要來打擾我……」「赫拉，我愛你。」「……甚麼？」「我知道我風流成性，可我要追求你，讓你成為我唯一的正妻，你願意嗎？」「……宙斯．我該相信你的話嗎？」「那你敢賭嗎？」「……好，那我給你一個機會。」

回聲花的內容就在這裏停下。

「別哭了，糟老頭，小心猝死。」我貫徹我一直以來對他毒舌的作風。

「小子，你知道為甚麼我會把『眾神統治者』放在赫拉的房間裏嗎？」「……為甚麼？」「我曾經，濫用『諸神之王』的權力，到處留情，即使迎娶赫拉為正妻後，依然死性不改，甚至還動用能力壓制赫拉和其他諸神的不滿，讓他們怒不敢言。」

「後來，赫拉發起了叛變，卻因意外失敗了，我開始禁錮她的自由，甚至用金手鐲銬住她的手腕，把她吊在空中示眾。」

「我聽了她發出無數的慘叫後，還是心軟把她給放了。然後，她就拋下我不見了。後來，我才從其他神祗口中得知，她對我大為失望，為了逃避我，她居然先行轉生了。」

「剛開始，我並沒有多大感覺，繼續我的風流生活。然後，慢慢地，當我每天回到空無一人的寢室時，和赫拉曾經的美好時光在空無一人的房間裏重播，我才醒覺，原來我最愛的還是她。後來，我一點一點戒掉到處拈花惹草的習慣，收心引性，可太遲了，她已經回不來了。」

「轉世前，我把『眾神統治者』留在她的房間，是提醒我下輩子不可以再胡來，傷到她的心。我讓摩伊賴引領我的神格，追隨赫拉的去向，甚至得知他為了避我，居然投胎到人類身上時，我義無反顧地跟着她的腳步，轉世到你的身上。」

「我一直都很着急想再見她，可我必須等到你的身體成長到足以承受覺醒時的反噬，我唯有耐心地等下去。可我卻沒想到，因為莫名的原因，你居然提前覺醒了，不但失控殺光了身邊的人，還差點掉了性命。幸好，Mork及時趕到，而赫拉為了保住你和Mork的性命，發揮出神力，才讓你們平安無事。」

「可她卻沒有理會我，為了吸引她的注意，我只好不時佯裝要奪取你的身體，讓她忍不住出手替你保住意識，而我則用這一點寶貴的時間去向她道歉，乞求她的原諒。」

「可是，等不到了，她又走了，而這次，更難讓她回來了。可能，這就是命運給我這個人（神？）渣的懲罰吧。」

「對不起，Tee，這麼多年讓你提心吊膽的，甚至還因為我前世的風流債，讓蓋尼米德糾纏了你好一陣子。」

「別道歉了，老頭子。」我歎了口氣。「要真說的話，我倒要謝謝你和蓋尼米德有過一段理不清的關係，讓他煩擾了我一會，我才反省到，原來我只能接受Mork在我身邊陪伴着。可是，我還沒能說出口，他就走了。」

「說起渣男，我何嘗不是呢？以『我一直只把你當兄弟』這爛藉口，把Mork推得遠遠的，狠狠地拒絕了他的告白，還告訴自己，是因為你的影響，我才會對Mork產生異樣的情愫，可我偏偏要靠另一個男人的接近，才能讓自己明白對Mork所持的感情。論渣，我比你也不遑多讓。我，不愧是你的轉世容器。」

「哈哈……可悲啊……兩個渣男……要不，我們成立一個『渣男聯盟』，互相幫助一下？」「求之不得呢，老頭子。」「那就這麼決定吧，小鬼。」

他在識海裏伸出他的右手。

我也抬起手臂，用右手緊緊握住那隻長滿老繭的手。

「從今以後，我宙斯會竭盡全力幫你，目的只有一個。」

「把屬於我們的愛人帶回來！」

Ch. 19

Tee走到Mork的房間，那個他幾乎每天晚上都把自己關進去的房間。

整個臥室被打掃得一塵不染，所有傢具擺放的位置都跟Mork離開的時候一模一樣，唯一不同的就是換過好幾次的床單。

Tee跟着宙斯給的指示，拿到了一把看起來平平無奇的筆直銅色長杖。「……這是『眾神統治者』？」「沒錯，你等一下。」

宙斯運起身體裏的能量，注入長杖之中，隨着能源輸入，長杖上的啞銅逐漸退去，慢慢換成發出莊嚴銀光的表面。「吾乃宙斯，奧林匹斯主神之統治者，十二主神之首，承繼法涅斯的意志，為世界帶來光明，創造永恆的白晝，驅散伏伺的黑夜。Η κυριαρχία των θεών！」

杖身釋出一圈又一圈的白色光芒，刺眼卻又溫暖，如同白日下照遍世間的陽光一樣。「搞定。對了，我剛剛讀了一遍你最近的記憶，你是要用世界蛋蛋殼解開Can的束縛對吧？」「嗯。」「那，帶上Can一起去吧。」「為甚麼？」「如果我想得沒錯的話，Can在那邊能有意外收穫，相信我吧。」「好。」

Tee回到主廳，走近Can的籠子。「P’Tee，你沒事吧？宙斯沒有為難你吧？」Can關心地問。「你這小子，我在你心目中行徑就這麼差嗎？」宙斯沒好氣地翻了一個白眼，Can立馬緊張地大叫：「臭老頭，趕快把身體還給P’Tee！」「我又沒搶他身體。」「Can，沒事的，我現在和他共同掌控身體，別擔心。現在，我們要帶你一起去『白晝之地』一趟。」

Tee提起籠子，然後看向東方，發動雷霆，以光速逸向遠方。

「P’Tee，真的沒問題嗎？宙斯不是一直想要搶你的身體嗎？」「喂，小子，再說下去我要生氣了。」「Can，別擔心，我不會有事的，我們兩個已經達成共識了。對了宙斯，到底我還要飛多久？」「看看你手上的『眾神統治者』吧。」

Tee低頭瞟了瞟，發現杖頂上不知道甚麼時候多了一個光圈，而有四分之一的範圍正亮起奇特的橙光。「整個光圈化為橙色時，我們就到了。」「嗯。」「我先退一退下去，把你最近經歷過的記憶看一遍。」「好。」

「P’Tee，宙斯怎麼會肯跟你合作？」Can疑惑地問。「大概，是我們發現，我們兩人都只是認不清感清的白痴吧。」Tee笑了笑，繼續保持雷霆運行的速度。

「P’Tee，你說Tin……色慾還有P’Mork他們，後來怎樣了？」

當時在傲慢之殿上，三人的情況可算是有驚無險。

在Inn慘受色慾的急攻後，Tee總算是清醒過來。看到自己的好友慘叫連連，愧疚和怒火侵上Tee的神智。正打算出手的時候，色慾的下一波攻擊已經襲到，Tee還沒出手抵擋攻向他及Inn的火球，一股輕若柔絲的違和感讓Tee煞下腳步，然後他便看見夢之杖橫在自己身前。

是「幻象」？

Tee把握Inn創造的機會，衝到Inn的位置，卻看見Inn正咬緊牙關維持精神集中，透支神格的力量維持「幻象」，而附在右臂上的「色慾」的力量便抓緊會，入侵到Inn的體內。

「Inn！你……對不起……」「……別再說了，我快撐不下去了，趕快把Can奪過來，然後逃出去……」

Tee看見Inn的苦苦堅持，二話不說把人給駄到自己背上，然後從原地瞬移。在看見Mork被火球逼開後，Tee抓準機會衝到籠子旁，奪走籠子，然後逃離大殿。

在離開大殿不久後，Inn終於支撐不下去，幻象便自動解除。

因此，Tee和Can並不知道留在殿內的三人後來發生了甚麼事。

「我也不知道，但他們三個都是魔界中一等一的強者，Mork還有色慾不會出事的。」

兩人腳下的景色已經從稀疏的小房子，變成全方位的雲層。

「P’Tee，你說，我們真的能帶回Tin，還有P’Mork嗎？」Can低落地開口問Tee，Tee用不着望過去也知道Can現在的表情有多糟糕。「Tin的身體已經被色慾奪去，要讓他拿回身體的控制權，我們避免不了跟他一戰，而P’Mork跟路西法看來也一心想要開戰，就算只有他們三個，我們神界這邊的高階戰力根本所剩無幾，P’Inn受了傷，赫菲斯托斯伯伯力量已不剩多少，冥王哈帝斯不知去向，戰力只能勉強算上雅典娜，還有……除了Good之外的黃道十二宮其他人了。我們這樣的力量，真的能對抗他們三個七大罪嗎？」「Can，別長他人志氣，滅自己威風。而且，不是能不能，而是我們一定要把他們救回來，你明白嗎？」「對不起，P’Tee……」

光圈又再走了四分之一。

「P’Tee，你真的愛P’Mork嗎？」「嗯。」「那為甚麼當年，你拒絕了他？」「……Can你知道這件事？」「嗯，他跟我說過。」「我……一度以為自己對他的喜歡，是基於我倆神格的吸引，而不是我的本意，我……算了，這些其實都是藉口，就是我不敢承認我愛他而已。」

「那……為甚麼，你讓蓋尼米德親你了？」「……」這一次，Tee沉默了好久。「在Mork跟我表白後不久，蓋尼米德來找我，說希望成為我的伴侶。他上輩子是宙斯最愛的男寵，甚至被宙斯帶到天上，代替青春女神赫柏為諸神斟酒。那個時候，我企圖利用他來理清我對Mork的感情——同樣是宙斯的舊愛人，如果我對他沒動情的話，那應該就代表我對Mork的愛意是真的。」

「我嘗試跟他相處了一段時間，和他做了許多和Mork一起做過的事，像是去人間逛街、吃東西、看河景、聽音樂，可我在每項活動裏，都只看到Mork的影子。」

「那天，是蓋尼米德提出要吻我的。他說，如果吻過後，我還是沒感覺的話，他會放棄留在我身邊的打算。」

「最可笑的是，當他的嘴唇附上我的咀時，我在想的，居然是Mork的嘴唇一定更暖更軟，然後當我打算睜開眼拒絕他時，我沒想到你們居然看見了。Can，我很渣是吧？」Tee忍不住嘲笑了自己。

橙光又走了餘下距離的一半。

「P’Tee，那你為甚麼不去人造雪樂園找P’Mork？」

Can的疑問讓Tee在半空中硬生生停下。

「人造雪樂園？你為甚麼會知道那裏的？」「我被關在魔界的時候，昏迷了好一陣子，而失去的記憶也在那段時間完全恢復過來。當我醒來後，我和P’Mork談了一會，嘗試勸阻他，但失敗了……但他有提過他在人造雪樂園等了你一整天。」

Tee的心漏跳了好幾拍。

人造雪樂園是屬於他和Mork兩人的秘密基地——因為泰國的天氣相當炎熱，因此，從小Mork就很喜歡雪，覺得這個沒機會碰過的現象很神秘。後來，曼谷中心開了家人造雪樂園，小時候的Tee便央求父母帶他和Mork去玩一次。

Tee還記得，當時Mork的眼睛亮得嚇人，抱着Tee一直搖啊搖，一邊高呼：「謝謝你啊Tee～真的很謝謝你～是雪～嘻嘻～」「以後有機會，我們再一起去看真的雪？」「好～不過現在我們先來扔雪球！」

神格覺醒後，兩人在休閒時間便會返回人間，到不同的地方去看那些著名的景點，而很快，兩人也終於第一次看到了真的雪，Mork的心願也總算完了。

可那個遊樂園，對於兩人來說，意義遠遠更大，是兩人從未跟他人說過的秘密。

「Mork……為甚麼會約我到人造雪樂園？我……沒有收過他的邀約啊？」「哈？」

兩人大眼瞪小眼，同樣是一頭霧水。

Can很清楚Mork在那個時候沒有必要說謊，可Tee也看不出是在說謊。

「P’Tee，我有一個直覺，這件事很重要……這或許是P’Mork的古怪行徑的最根本的原因。」

Tee低下頭咬了咬手指。

「之後再想吧，一時三刻我們也不會知道究竟真相是甚麼。現在我們還是先繼續去『白晝之地』吧。」

在最後四分之一的旅程，兩人忽然明白極東之地名字的意思。橙光越接近終點，兩人面向的耀眼太陽變得越來越巨大，當光圈終於整個化為橙色時，兩人和太陽之間只剩下伸手可及的距離。

「原來，這就是『極東』和『白晝』的意識啊……可接下來要怎麼做？」「Tee，把杖頂對着太陽。」宙斯適時地返回意識表面，指點Tee該怎麼做。

手杖和烈日之間像是有感應一樣，太陽表面受到橙光的牽引，居然引起了漣渏，一道道能量波從手杖指着的那點，從內到外幅射而出，然後那處逐漸形成了一個空洞。

「好了，進去吧，這就是極東之地的入口。」

Tee提着籠子飛到裏面，在歪歪曲曲的通道內飛了不知多久後，兩人來到了一處廣闊的空間。

整個空間除了入口以外都是白茫茫的一片，幾乎分不清上下左右，而在廣場的正中心，正躺着一個從中裂成兩半的巨大銀色蛋殼。

「這就是世界蛋蛋殼？也太大了吧？我該怎樣做，把蛋殼帶出去，然後交給赫菲斯托斯嗎？」Tee自言自語道。

可是籠裏的Can卻先一步作出了反應——Can無意識地抬高了自己的手，向着蛋殼舉去，然後蛋殼便泛起柔和的光芒，一點一點化為光蟲，然後蠶食困着Can的籠子，剩下的光點則融進Can的身體裏。

「哈？發生了甚麼？」Tee百思不得其解地發問。

而終於脫困的Can，意識已經脫離現實。

Can來到了一處沒有時間、空間存在的地方，整個世界在一片混沌之中。

忽然，冥冥中有兩個主宰，一個開闢了時間，一個創造了命運，然後兩者共同創造了宇宙的銀蛋。

過了無數個歲月，銀蛋從中裂開，一名叫作法涅斯的神祗從中誕出，創造了白晝。

可當Can看到那個神祗的樣子時，卻叫出了一個與湧進識海的資訊不同的名字。

「厄洛斯伯伯？」

Ch.20

法涅斯被兩大主宰任命為眾神的統治者，並在主宰指引下打造了「眾神統治者」之杖。

主宰又把黑暗女神倪克斯許配給他，兩者誕下了烏拉諾斯。

然後，法涅斯就被主宰命令留守在極東之地，繼續為世界創造光明、閃耀，並生孕新生代之神，為新世界創造秩序。

在不知多少個歲月後，法涅斯以分裂自己的神格的方法，塑造出第一批新神明，完成主宰們所指派的任務，功成身退，並加入他們  
，成為其中一份子，同時改名為厄洛斯，主掌愛情、生育。

新生的神們非常樂意接受主宰的吩咐，共同管治神界，可是這並不包括厄洛斯——在孤獨中渡過無數時光的他，萌生了解脫自我的念頭，可優於新生神的強大靈魂本質，不容許他煙滅自身的存在。

為了尋找解脫的辦法，厄洛斯出發到冥界，在「永暗之殿」，找到妻子倪克斯。倪克斯同樣也厭倦了永恆的生命，兩人經過商討後，決定嘗試燃燒兩人的神格，並以各自的力量相互碰撞，看看能否以此解脫。

兩人沒想到，厄洛斯——法涅斯代表「光明」、「創造」、「生」的力量，和倪克斯代表「黑暗」、「寂滅」、「死」的力量交互碰撞下，產生了一種新的秩序——輪迴。

這讓會逐漸失去神力的新生代們，獲得了能延續自己生命的方法。

而厄洛斯和倪克斯也在輪迴創造的過程中，因為處在能量亂流的最核心，成功讓自己的神格本質受損，降至和新生神一樣的程度，兩人得償所願獲得了解脫的機會，可還沒出手自我毀滅，兩人便被吸入輪迴中。

而厄洛斯，在若干年後，便終於降生到Can身上。

倪克斯，則仍然不知去向。

湧入的資訊至止戛然而止。

「Can！Can！」Tee焦急的聲音終於成功傳進Can的耳朵裏。「啊？P’Tee？」「你剛剛怎麼了？怎麼都沒反應了？是身體對世界蛋蛋殼的排斥反應嗎？」「不……只是吸收那些能量後，我看到了一些關於厄洛斯伯伯上輩子的經歷而已。」「哈？為甚麼你吸收掉法涅斯的遺澤，卻拿到了厄洛斯的記憶？」

「因為，法涅斯就是厄洛斯。」「哈？」宙斯簡短的描述讓Tee撓爆了頭，Can只好給Tee從頭解釋一次。

總算搞清來龍去脈後，Tee關切地問Can：「那除了那些記憶，沒其他古怪的吧？」「呃……我獲得了屬於法涅斯的『創造』之力……算是多了一些殺手鐧吧……啊，對了，P’Tee能把『眾神統治者』給我嗎？」「哦，好啊，拿去。」

Can剛接過手杖，手杖便亮起陣陣白光，彷彿在表達重回原主人手上的喜悅。「Η κυριαρχία των θεών！」被呼喚名字的手杖白光大盛，照向極東之地的每一處。

蛋殼消失後，極東之地原本變得更加空盪，可經受光芒照射後，地板上居然以肉眼可見的速度生出了不同的植物，草叢中也出現了一頭又一頭的動物，天上也出現了雲層、藍天、人造太陽等，荒蕪的極東之地，成了一處生機盎然的福地。

「這……」Tee完全看呆了，他能感覺到這並不是幻象，而是實打實的生命創造。「這只是最基本的創造而已，那些都是我所看過的事物，而且是低階的生命，所以創造所用的能量並不多。可如果創造的物體越抽象，或者牽涉的規則越複雜，那耗費的能量也會隨之增加；而且『眾神統治者』對我來說就像是一個能量增幅器一樣，所以才會出現這麼誇張的情況而已。」

「那既然如此，『眾神統治者』先放在你那？」「好，謝謝P’Tee……」「難怪宙斯叫我把你一起帶過來……等等，宙斯，你早就知道這些了？」「不，這也有點超出我的預算了……」

「好啦，別用看怪物的眼神看着我啦，這能力上限高，可使用難度也高，我得回去先探索一下該如何善用這能力……」「那我們回去吧？我也該去帕那刻亞那裏看看Inn怎樣了。」「P’Tee，我也要一起去。」「好。『彩虹之橋』！」

兩人走進傳送門，來到了帕那刻亞的小屋。

帕那刻亞過份憔悴且雙眼通紅的樣子，差點令Tee認不出。「帕那刻亞？你怎麼這個樣子？」「宙斯大人，我……救不了摩耳甫斯大人……嗚……」

帕那刻亞情緒因為Tee的提問而變得失控。「怎麼回事？甚麼叫你救不了Inn？！」「我……用了很長的時間，總算是驅逐了那些『色慾』之力，可摩耳甫甫斯大人還是沒醒。我翻閱阿波羅大人留下來的典藉，才發現『色慾』之炎有靈魂侵蝕的作用，摩耳甫斯大人因為能量透支，所以靈魂被蠶食得更快了。現在，摩耳甫斯大人的靈魂殘缺得很厲害，我的能力根本幫不到他……」

「可惡，都是我的錯……」Tee看着Inn異常蒼白的模樣，懊悔地鎚了一下牆壁。「要不是我意志不堅定，害得Inn需要獨自上陣，他也不會這麼慘……」

「等等，P’Tee，或許我能幫到P’Inn。」「甚麼？你肯定嗎，Can？」「嗯，你是帕那刻亞嗎？」「是的，你是？」「我叫Can，我想問，如果治療不可行的話，那還有甚麼辦法能補回P’Inn的靈魂呢？」「只剩下靈魂吸取了，可現在的神界沒有人懂這種法術……」「生命獻祭不行嗎？」「獻祭的方法只能把靈魂一點一點補回來……可摩耳甫斯大人的靈魂狀態已經極不穩定，瀕臨消散的邊緣，已經趕不及了…...」

「可就算要進行靈魂吸取，也得找個自願的人來吧？」「我可以的。」

帕那刻亞堅定的語氣讓Can跟Tee不禁一呆。

Tee率先開口打破沉默：「帕那刻亞，救不回Inn不是你的錯，你不用……」「P’Tee你能先迴避一下嗎？我先跟他單獨談一談。」

Can看見帕那刻亞的目光後，決定把情商為負無限的Tee趕走。把Tee給半推半擠出屋子外後，Can拉起帕那刻亞的手，帶到Inn躺着的床邊，示意他坐下來談一談。

「我就開門見山說了，你喜歡P’Inn對吧？」Can以近乎肯定的語氣說出這句提問。「……嗯。」「可你確定嗎？這可是一條不歸路，你真的願意以自己的所有去交換他的未來？」「我很確定，非常確定。」

帕那刻亞的目光裏帶着深深的愛意。

「我喜歡他很久了，雖然他應該忘了我是誰了吧……那時我剛從凡間被帶來神界，還不習慣沒有了父母在身邊，每天都以淚洗臉。」

「有一陣子，因為要跟阿波羅大人學習，所以我暫住在阿波羅大人的後院裏。有一天，我偷偷躲起來哭的時候，摩耳甫斯大人碰巧去了阿波羅大人那裏拿東西，然後找到了我。」

「他溫柔地蹲下身來，問我怎麼了。那時我還不知道他原來是宙斯大人的兄弟，是奧林匹斯宮殿的人，所以就把自己的事一股腦地告訴他。他聽完後，抱住了我，安慰了我一頓。」

「被抱住的那一刻，我真的覺得很溫暖。臨走時，他告訴我他叫Inn，也跟我一樣，是從凡人覺醒成神的。」

「接下來的日子，我終於有了期待，就是找尋他的身影——可他卻再也沒來過。有一天，我忍不住，去找了阿波羅大人，問他P’Inn怎麼不來了。阿波羅大人告訴我他的地位有多高，讓我別再做無謂的幻想，專心學好知識，早日繼承帕那刻亞的身份。」

「我知道我配不上他，所以我也再沒有去刻意找他，只在諸神聚會時，躲在一角偷偷看他。」

「所以，既然我現在終於能幫到他了，就算要我付出我的靈魂也沒所謂的。我求你，幫我救救P’Inn吧。」

Can閉了閉眼，然後再次睜開眼時，低呼一句：」Αλυσίδα Αγάπης。」

一條銀白色的鎖鏈憑空出現在Can的手中。

得到厄洛斯前世記憶的Can，同時也獲取了很多厄洛斯作為「愛神」以及法涅斯作為「創造神」兩種力量的運用方法，這條「愛之鏈」便是其中之一。

「這是『愛之鏈』，是兩人宣誓對彼此身心忠誠的用具，否則將會遭受神罰；而同時，它也有第二個用處——共享，無論是愛意、痛楚，又或者是壽命、靈魂。你，真的準備好了嗎？」

「嗯，我準備好了。」「那把一端放到P’Inn的心臟處吧。」

帕那刻亞拿起鏈子的一頭，放到Inn的胸膛上。鎖鏈就像是落在水面一樣，一吋一吋融進Inn的身體裏。

「好了，然後你把另一端連接到自己的心。」

帕那刻亞深吸一口氣，然後把另一端融進自己的左胸裏。

Can執起鎖鍊中間的手把，高呼：「以愛神『厄洛斯』之名，在此秤衡汝的愛意！」

帕那刻亞身上泛起一陣越來越刺眼的粉紅色亮光，而隨着光度的增加，帕那刻亞的身體顫抖得越來越厲害，身影也逐漸變得透明。

完全消失前，帕那刻亞面帶笑意地說了句：「謝謝你，Can。」

然後，帕那刻亞的身體便完全化為虛無。

而Inn的臉上，也再次泛起健康的血色。

「成功了……」Can吁了一口氣。

「帕那刻亞——Sun，放心吧，我有方法讓你之後再回來的，這段時間就先委屈你了……」

「我不會再讓任何人在我面前離去了。」

「絕對，不會。」

Ch. 21

法術完成後，Can把Inn背起，然後走出小屋。「Can，裏面發生甚麼事了？帕那刻亞呢？」

Can苦笑搖了搖頭，Tee看見Inn健康的氣息，眼神又暗了暗。

「我們先回奧林匹斯宮殿吧，我們要把握好這段時間去準備魔界的入侵。」「好，『彩虹之橋』！」

一瞬間，三人又回到石殿之中。Can把人背回房間，放到石床上，然後開口道：「P’Tee，我有事要先離一離開。」「你要去哪？」「……冥界。」

這個答案明顯讓Tee意想不到。「你知道怎麼去冥界？！」「……沒錯，我有辦法定位去向不明的冥界，我有事要去那裏確認一下……」「不會有危險吧？還有你能找到哈帝斯嗎？有了他的加入我們這邊的戰力也就更強了。」「我盡力找一下，好了不說這麼多了，我要準備出發了。」

Can再度變出「眾神統治者」，然後低聲吟唱：「光與暗、白畫與黑夜，在此吾以法涅斯之名，開啟通往倪克斯之地的門扉。」隨着Can誦讀咒語，一個純黑色的傳送門逐漸在Can的面前形成。

「那，我走了。」「好，萬事小心。」

Can踏進傳送門裏，來到在記憶碎片中看過的「永暗之殿」。

正如其名，除了「眾神統治者」所發出的亮光遍及的地方，其他空間全是一片濃稠的漆黑。

Can展開神識感應，然後向着上方某個方向飛高。隨着高度的攀升，黑暗變得沒有那麼濃密，頂方也開始透出越來越多的亮光。

然後，隨着「沙啦」一聲，Can飛出了冥河，踏上冥河的河畔。

「在冥河『斯提克斯』的底部啊……好了，現在該去『塔爾塔落斯』找哈帝斯了……」「不用這麼麻煩了，我已經來了。」

Can把頭轉向聲音來源，看見一名手拿一頂頭盔的強壯男子，腳邊則跟着一頭三頭犬。「你好，哈帝斯伯伯，我叫Can。」Can低了低頭向這個主序神表示敬意。「這神格……是厄洛斯對吧？你是厄洛斯的轉世體？」「沒錯。」「他和倪克斯創造出輪迴，讓冥界多年和神界脫離了連接，只准許亡魂進入，卻不准我們離開；為神界諸神帶來福音，卻把我們困在這淨界裏不得離開。不過，看來救星來了。」

Can不好意思地撓了撓頭。「那麼，繼承了厄洛斯的少年，你來不全是為了重新締接冥界和神界的連接，對吧？」「沒錯……首先，我是來邀請你返回神界，協助我們抵擋魔界進攻的。」「好，這也是我作為奧林匹斯主神的職責之一。」

「另外，我希望哈帝斯伯伯能替我找個人，我想知道他還在不在冥界。」「找人？亡者？」「沒錯。」「誰？」「射手座Sagittarius的轉世者。」「射手座嗎？他的而且確還未踏入輪迴，還在我的宮殿裏作客。那你跟我來。」

哈帝斯帶着Can沿着『斯提克斯』河畔，向河流下游走去，慢慢地，Can看到遠處有密密麻麻的黑點，還有一艘木舟。大部份亡靈們正聚在小處與滿臉鬍鬚的船夫討價還價。

「是……卡戎嗎？那這裏是痛苦之河『阿刻戎河』？」「沒錯。卡戎，把我們帶到河對岸吧。」

卡戎點了點頭，先喝令那些亡靈退後，讓他們在他不在的時候準備好過河費，否則就做好在河岸流浪一輩子、找不到歸宿的覺悟，然後便恭敬地請Can和哈帝斯上船。」

小舟在波濤洶湧的河面一點一點地橫駛，很快三人便來到了一片廣闊的灰色平原——「真埋田園」。田園前立着審判台，冥界三大判官艾亞哥斯、米諾斯和拉達曼迪斯正坐在審判台上，審視台下接二連三跪在席前的人的一生。有罪者將被送往地獄受折磨，而無罪者則可選擇另一條通往「至福樂土」享受衣食無憂的生活。

前世的記憶裏，審判台只延伸出這兩條小路，可現在，兩條小路中間卻多分岔出了第三條小徑。

「這是？」「這是通往我的宮殿的道路，也是願意投入輪迴者所踏上的最後之道。」

兩人沿着小徑一直走，Can看了看路上稀疏的人流，再看了看通往至福樂土的人龍，不由得發起沉思。

然後，顧着思考的Can不小心撞到了一名路人。

「啊，對不起。」「不緊要的……啊，是冥神哈帝斯大人。」那人向着哈帝斯跪了下去，哈帝斯擺了擺手後，他才重新站了起來。「不好意思呢，請問你也是甚麼神嗎？」「呃……是的……啊不用給我行禮了！」

Can趕忙扶住那位陌生人。「我能問你一件事嗎？」「好，甚麼事呢？」「為甚麼你不去至福樂土，而是選擇再次輪迴呢？」「嗯……該怎麼說呢……您不覺得再重新開始一段新生命，享受未知的樂趣，比起平淡的生活來得更有意思嗎？」「這樣嗎……」

「好了，Can，我們到了。」不知不覺間，兩人便來到位於小路中段的冥王之宮。「謝謝你告訴我的事情。」「很少事而已。」那人揮了揮手告別，然後便繼續踏上小徑向前走，Can和哈帝斯則走進宮殿裏。「Can，Sagittarius就在二樓的客房，請跟我來吧。」

哈帝斯帶Can到樓梯間，登上螺旋狀的石階，然後在在踏上二樓走廊後，往前走到第三扇門。「他就在裏面，我就不打擾你了，有事請來大殿找我。」「好的，麻煩你。」

哈帝斯識相地離開了，給予Can一些私人空間。Can深吸一口氣，然後敲了敲門。

「請進。」熟悉的嗓音響起，透過厚實的木門悶悶地傳出。

Can推開木門，便看見那個曾經在眼前消散的身影。

「Good……」Can雙眼含淚地望着那個背影，Good聽到Can的聲音後也驚訝地轉過身子來。「Can？你怎麼會在這……難道你還是…….」

話音未落，Can便撞進Good的身體裏，差點把人給從椅子上推跌下去。「Good…..我好想你啊……」「我也很想你吶Can……不過你怎麼會在冥界？哈帝斯不是說冥界跟神界……你該不會？！」「沒……我還沒死……只不過我找到方法打開往冥界的傳送門而已。」「這樣嗎……路西法還有狙擊你們嗎？」「Good，神魔兩界，可能很快就要開仗了……」「甚麼？！怎麼回事？！」

Can把自己被俘虜後發生的事，一股腦地說給Good聽。

Good聽完後，嘆了口氣：「對不起呢Can，我已經是亡靈，失去了射手座的力量，我已經無法再幫你們了……」「不……是我當時太弱了，才害你死去的……要是我強一點，能再拖延一下子，P’Tee就能趕得及來了，我也不會被俘，害得Tin踏進陷阱……」

「Can，別怪責自己了，那時你才剛取回『厄洛斯』之力不久，還沒熟習新力量的運用，再加上你也不知道路西法他們背後的陰謀，你沒必要這樣把責任全攬走。」「Good，你不怪我？」「我怎麼會怪你？我們不是好兄弟嗎？」「嗯，是好兄弟，一輩子的好兄弟，下輩子也是！」「哈哈好，當然好。」

「Good，能先別去轉世嗎？等我一下子……就等到大戰過後，讓我回來親自送你踏入輪迴。」「好，那我等你。」

Good揚起一個讓Can安心的笑容——一如既往的笑容。眼角稍微挑起，如同毛筆完成一捺時的輕輕一勾；兩塊眼皮關上少許，讓他看上去和Can一樣擁有一對瞇瞇眼；朱紅的嘴唇間晴晰可見兩排潔白無垢的牙齒，為這個笑容增添一點光芒。

「謝謝你，Good……我和哈帝斯圥回神界去了，我一定會回來的，而且沒有人會再付上他們的性命的…….」「我相信你，Can，去吧。」

Can離開房間前，留戀地看了Good最後一眼，便把門輕輕帶上。

Can走下石梯，回到大殿，看見哈帝斯正坐在王座上，而身邊的席位上正坐着一名身穿長袍，抱着麥穗的女士，正向着Can露出莊重的微笑。

「你……是冥后波瑟芬尼嗎？」「是的，厄洛斯大人。」「很謝謝妳，把Good的靈魂留住了，讓我還能見他一面。」「這只是舉手之勞而已，況且我原本只是懷念自己曾作為黃道十二宮『處女座』之力的身份，所以才把作為十二宮之一的繼承者的Good先生請下來作客而已，沒想到厄洛斯大人與Good先生也這麼熟，我可算是無意間做了作美事呢。」

「怎樣也好，很感謝妳，我原本也只是碰碰運氣而已……哈帝斯伯伯，我已經準備好回神界了，你做好準備了嗎？」「準備好了，冥后，冥界就拜託你了。」「交給我吧，冥王大人。」

「κτίση！」Can大喝一聲，一道純白的傳送門在王座面前打開，兩人便踏進傳送門，然後連同傳送門消失在虛空之中。

下一瞬間，兩人便出現在奧林匹斯主殿之中。

Tee恭敬地點了點頭，向Can身邊的壯年男士致敬。「初次見面，哈帝斯，我叫Tee。」「好久不見，哈帝斯。」「宙斯跟繼承者嗎？看起來還相處得不錯？」哈帝斯意味深長地看了Tee一眼。

「P’Tee，我要去閉關修煉『創造』之力了。只要收到關於魔界入侵的消息，麻煩馬上來通知我。」「好，你去吧。」

Can離開大殿前，像想起了甚麼似的，回頭問Tee：「對了，P’Inn醒了嗎？」

「醒了，別擔心，他沒甚麼大礙，你趕緊抓緊時間吧。」「好。」

Can離開後，Tee佯裝的笑容也消失得無影無蹤。

「你是在騙他嗎，Tee？」哈帝斯問出一個他心中有數的問題。

「沒錯，反正這也不是Can能幫的事，倒不如讓他安心離開吧。」

Tee的雙眼滿是揮散不去的懊惱。

Ch. 22

時間回溯到Can出發到冥界後不久。

被放在床上的Inn發出一聲咕噥後，悠悠醒轉了。

「Inn，怎樣了？」「Tee？我……沒事了？」「Can把你給救回來了。」「Can？你把他從束縛他力量的那個籠子裏救出來了？」「嗯。」

Tee大概把兩人前往極東之地的經歷說一遍，卻絲毫沒有提過帕那刻亞的存在。

「啊哈，我還真是大命啊，還能撐到你們回來。」「呵……呵呵……」Tee看着Inn憨厚帶嬰兒肥的臉綻出一個傻傻的笑容，實在不知道該如何回應他。

「讓我看看我的力量恢復成甚麼樣子…...」

然後，事情變得一發不可收拾。

Inn使出自己帶着七彩神光的「夢」之力量，可他卻驚訝地發現自己的力量中多了一抹重重的綠影。「這……怎麼回事？這不是我的力量啊？這力量……不是帕那刻亞的力量嗎？」

糟糕了。Tee心想，他沒想過事情這麼容易就穿幫了。

「呃，那個，其實，我們去極東之地的時候我們把你扔到帕那刻亞那邊給他照顧啦。」「真的嗎？！」Inn的笑容一直都是淡淡的，沒有大太的表情起伏，可現在他卻在Tee面前露出了一個驚喜萬分的笑容。「那我得去親自感謝他！」Inn抄起放在窗邊的一盆三葉草。「Tee你陪我一起去吧！」「唉！Inn！Inn！」

Tee根本叫不住像頭牛一般衝出殿外的Inn，下一瞬間，他就被Inn拉着傳送到帕那刻亞小屋外的一棵大樹後。

原本想開口忽悠Inn回去的Tee忽然有一個直覺——事情挽不回去了。

「Inn，你為甚麼有定位在這裏的法術？」Tee詢問的語氣帶了點害怕。「嘿嘿，其實，我暗戀帕那刻亞好久了。」

完了。

「我第一次見到他的時候，他剛從人間送過來不久，還不習慣這裏的生活，沒有父母的陪伴，我偶爾碰見了他，便好心想上前安慰他，沒想到，我卻對他一見鍾情了。」

「可我不能對這麼小的小孩出手，只能多找藉口去阿波羅那邊閒逛，順便看看小孩長成甚麼樣子了，每次看到他那俏皮又帶着點羞澀的神情，我的心都忍不住鼓動起來。」

「後來，他終於學成出山，獨自一個搬到這裏來，我卻有點慫了，我怕嚇到他了，我不敢想像當他知道當初那個好心的大哥哥對他原來有非份之想，會有甚麼反應。所以，我只敢有時偷偷來這裏，發動『幻象』，看着他在屋裏調調藥劑，種種藥草，逼逼貓之類的。」

「有時候，我會看到他坐到窗邊，然後對着星空搖頭嘆氣，那姿態簡直跟我想他的時候一樣。我不禁想，難道他有喜歡的人了嗎？我就更怕跟他表白了……雖然我從來沒看到他去找任何人，或者有任何暗戀者上門探訪。」

「不過，他既然在我危急的時候救了我一命，那我可以用報答他作為接近他的藉口了吧？呵呵。」

Tee渾身冷汗直冒，他根本不敢給Inn任何回應，他怕，萬一他開口，Inn會回頭看到他慌張的樣子。

「我先進去了，你在外面等我一下，記得幫我在心裏加油哦。」

Inn走到小屋門前，輕輕敲了敲厚實的木門。「請問有人在嗎？」Inn禮貌地問了一句，可垂放在身旁、揉着衣物布料的手卻毫不掩飾地揭示了他的緊張。

「有人嗎？帕那刻亞？N’Sun？我是摩耳甫斯——P’Inn，還記得我嗎？」

Inn得不到任何回應，試探性地扭了扭門把，沒想到門卻「吱啞」一聲開了。

Inn把頭伸進屋子裏，環目四周，卻沒看到任何人影。

「奇怪了，不在嗎？」Inn喃喃自語地說，然後他便聽到了一聲弱弱的貓叫。

「喵～」一隻玳瑁貓正沒精打采地蜷在帕那刻亞的床上，向着闖進屋裏的Inn叫着，尾巴有一搭沒一搭地抬高，然後鞭在床單上。Inn走到床邊坐下來，然後手指輕輕擼了擼沒有精神的小貓。「你好像……是叫Chimon是吧？你的主人呢？出去了嗎？」

「喵……喵……」玳瑁貓Chimon伸頭蹭了蹭Inn的手背，喉嚨卻冒出了悲傷的叫喚，Inn這才發現不對勁的地方。「不對！無論Sun去哪裏，身邊總會帶着Chimon的！難道他出事了？」

Inn氣急敗壞地衝出房子，來到Tee的面前。「Tee！幫我在附近找找帕那刻亞！他可能出事了！他不可能把貓單獨留在家裏的！來快點！」

Inn沒有理會Tee有否回應，就衝進樹林裏高呼：「N’Sun，你在嗎？聽到的話，回應我一下！我是P’Inn！」

Tee就被留下在原地，獨自一人攥緊了拳頭。

他本來就不贊同帕那刻亞把靈魂分給Inn，這並不是他的錯、他的責任。

而當從Inn口中得知原來他喜歡這個人的時候，舖天蓋地的愧疚讓他快要呼吸不過來。

直到Inn在附近繞了一圈，回到他身邊，他還是沒能發出一點聲音。

「Tee，你找到了嗎？！我那邊完全沒看到人影，你說，我們要不要回去找人幫忙一起找？萬一是魔界派來的探子對他不利的話…….」「Inn！不用找了！」「哈？為甚麼？你知道他在哪嗎？」「他……不在這了……」「這不是廢話嗎？我也知道他不在這啊？所以我才說去找人一起找……」「我是說……他不在這世上了……」

Tee的話就像一塊蓋屍布一樣，把Inn整個人蒙住，讓他動彈不得，說不出任何話來。

Chimon從屋子裏走出來，四肢輕描淡寫地在地上點着，長長的尾巴直立，靈活的朣孔在日光下變得細長狹窄，可還是讓他認出了Inn的位置，施然地走向Inn的身邊，蹭了蹭他的小腿，討好地「喵」了一聲。

「為甚麼？」好久之後，Inn才擠出這三個字。「真的是魔界的人下的手嗎？」

Inn的低落讓Tee根本想不出任何蹩腳的話語去騙他，他只能選擇把所有事全盤托出。「你……的靈魂因為能量透支，被色慾的力量侵蝕得很厲害，為了救你，他……選擇了犧牲自己，以修補你的靈魂……這世上已經再沒有帕那刻亞這個人了…….」

Inn就像一塊木頭一樣杵在那兒動也不動，聽着Tee說出那些令他悲痛萬分的事實，可他卻沒有流淚，也沒有大叫，就只是站在那兒，接受陽光的洗禮，彷彿這樣就能讓自己死去的心獲得一點跳動的能源一樣。

「喵～」Chimon輕輕地喚着。

Tee不敢直視Inn的表情。

死寂一般的沉默加冕在二人身上，如同朝晨的濃一霧一樣揮之不去。

不知多久起，Inn蹲下身去，抱起Chimon，然後低聲說了句：「我們一起回去吧，Chimon。」

一人一貓就這樣消失在空氣裏，留下Tee一人站在小屋前獨自凌亂。

「對不起，Inn，就怪我一個好了。」

跟在Inn身後回到石殿的Tee，毫無懸念地發現Inn把自己鎖在房間裏了。

Tee沒有再次敲門的打算，而是對着木門說道：「對不起，Inn，是我的猶豫讓你受傷，才釀成跟着下來的這件悲劇。你好好休息一下吧……萬一魔界真的進攻的話，你如果真的很不舒服……那就別參加了。帕那刻亞也想你好好活着的。我走了，有事你來找我吧。」

Tee看着沉實的棕啡色木門，嘆了一口大氣，轉身返回主殿去。

而門內的Inn，正坐在床上，手順着Chimon的背部線條一次一次從頭往下掃，Chimon則享受地瞇着眼，乖乖窩在Inn的大腿上享受福利。

「Chimon，你說，是不是因為他要懲罰我一直不敢跟他表白，所以才這樣避開我啊？」

Chimon抬頭看了看Inn，然後安慰般「喵」了一聲。

「你看，我這盆三葉草裏面，最中間的這株可是變異成了四葉草哦，你知道我有多想把這盆三葉草送給他嗎？」

「三葉草的第一片葉子，代表祈求，第二片葉子，代表希望，第三片葉子，代表愛情，而傳說的第四片葉子，代表幸福、真誠的愛。」

「我種出了四葉草，可我現在卻一點也不幸福。」

Inn輕輕揉了揉Chimon的頸後毛髮，卻瞥見項圈上像是寫了甚麼字。

“Sun loves Inn.”

用鉛筆刻上的短句就像是魅影一樣，不用心去看，根本察覺不出寫上去的人暗藏的心意。

一滴滴的淚水打在項圈的皮面上，濺到Chimon的皮毛上，濕濡的觸感讓牠忍不住扭了扭身子，然後跳下床去，找了個角落自己蹲着。

「Inn loves Sun, too.你聽到了嗎，Sun？」

———

Tee回到主殿不久，便碰到回到主殿的Can和哈帝斯。

把Can騙走後，Tee邀請哈帝斯坐在次席上，商量迎敵對策。

「雖說我跟Can和Inn逃走時，色慾與傲慢還有Mork在內訌，但我相信他們不會拼個你死我活的，所以，我們要面對的高階戰力是七宗罪的七大惡魔——「傲慢」之路西法、M……「嫉妒」之利維坦、「憤怒」之撒旦、「怠惰」之貝爾芬格、「貪婪」之瑪門、「暴食」之別西卜、最後是「色慾」之亞斯摩太。而我們這邊的高階戰力，就只有我、你、雅典娜，加上Can，如果Inn能趕得及調整心情的話那再多算上一個，最後還有黃道十二宮除了射手座外的十一宮組成的一個大團體……我們的高階戰力就只有這些了……」

「換句話說，我們中起碼有一人或一組要同時拖住兩個七大罪——如果Inn來不及的話，就變成兩組，負責爭取時間讓其他人分出勝負……」

「我會負責Mork，而我相信Can也會想面對Tin……另外，我想我會多拖住一個人，可到時再看情況吧。」「好，不過我想你還是趕快去把相關人物請來開個戰術討論會吧。」「也對，那我先去把他們找來。」

Tee很快就把人一個一個請回來。

這些當中人最鼓噪的，就是黃道十二宮的成員——同氣連枝，Good的消逝讓他們氣憤萬分，對抗傲慢的重任被他們義不容辭攬下。

雅典娜則表示會和憤怒交手，畢竟兩人在《和平條約》簽下前就交手過無數次，兩人也是彼此看不順眼。

所以最後的分配結果，是雅典娜對憤怒，十二宮對傲慢，Can對色慾，Tee對嫉妒，再擋住另一名七大罪，哈帝斯再對上另一名。

Tee只能祈求Inn能儘快重拾狀態。

可魔界也沒有給他們太多的整頓時間。

一星期後，魔界的宣戰書直接送到Tee手上，隨後，魔界大軍便如海潮般湧出，進駐到神魔之界。

Tee只能趕忙去把Can和Inn兩人給挖了出來。

Inn的精神狀態雖然沒有一週前那麼差，可也算不上是好，Tee原本打算讓人留在神界待命，可Inn卻堅持要出征：「就算Sun不在了，我還是得出力守住我們的家。」

相比起Inn，Can倒是給Tee打了支強心針。

「P’Tee，我成功參透了結界法術，能稍微強化我方的能力，還有隔離我們主戰群和七大罪之間的戰鬥，不讓任何低端戰力摻和添亂，只是需要你們把我拖住阿斯摩太一會，給我爭取點時間回復元氣。」「好樣的，Can！」「P’Tee，我們一定要速戰速決，早一點解決，少一點傷亡。」「好！」

「神界的各位將士！」Tee以法術把聲波擴張，傳到神界軍的每個人耳中。「魔界打破了《和平條約》，讓我們辛苦經營的和平毀於一旦，現在甚至還想入侵我們的家園，我們絕不能讓他們得逞！」

「現在，我們就要前往神魔之地，給他們看，我們神界的人並不是好惹的！」

「我宙斯，諸神之首，在此宣告！」

「神魔大戰，就此開始！」

Ch. 23

人間有不少充滿神話色彩、神秘氣圍的景點、地方。

在長久的時間裏，人們在這些地點發現了一些無法用科學解釋的現象。

比如說，埃及的金字塔能讓物體保持新鮮、防止腐化。

百慕達三角洲每隔一段時間，就會把飛機、船隻吞沒，然後那些乘客便會從此失蹤。

之所以會出現這些千奇百趣的事，正正是因為這些地點，是人間最接近「神魔之地」的連接點。

上古以來，為了避免神魔雙方的廝殺波及人界，屠戮掉整個族群，失去信仰和墮落的種子，兩界通常選擇在這詭異的廣闊空間裏開戰。而兩界也不謀而合在那些連接點下了重重保護，不讓戰火從這些地方洩漏出去，造成生靈塗炭。

可封印也會因為戰爭的激烈程度，以及封印時間的長短而有分強弱，有時不走運，在這些地方流連的話，就有一定機會被夾在人、神、魔三界之間的「神魔之地」所納進去。

可是，能再次以那微渺的機率逃出來的人，少之又少。就算能逃得出來，通常也瘋掉了，根本說不出在那虛無飄渺的空間裏發生了甚麼。自古以來遺留在那戰場上的能量波動，甚或至親眼看到滿天神魔交戰，能讓毫無防備的普通人在一瞬間神智全失。

有時候，一些過強的攻擊也會突破空間，在人間界留下一些軌跡——就比如麥田圈，正正就是想當年「憤怒」之撒旦所留下的痕跡。

而近年少了很多靈異誌事，正正是因為《和平條約》的出現，讓戰火不再蔓延。可惜，事隔多年後，又一場大戰一觸即發。

Tee帶着神界大隊到達「神魔之地」時，眼前是舖天蓋地、姿態各異的惡魔，讓他不由得流下了一滴冷汗。就算是上輩子經歷過「泰坦族之亂」的宙斯，看到這誇張的數量，也不禁皺起眉頭。

「老頭子，你也太沒用了吧，上輩子你不是對上了那些甚麼烈焰、冰霜、雷電泰坦嗎？這些小嘍囉就能讓你皺眉了？」對上這樣的陣勢，Tee居然還有心情給反應明明比自己還輕微的宙斯來一記祖傳毒舌。「當時我可是有眾多兄弟姊妹與我一起對抗，不像現在這樣，高階戰力比對方少，中低階戰力也及不上對面。我可沒有小看對手的習慣。」宙斯回應道。「倒是你，待會可別被嚇得尿褲子了。」「彼此彼此，老頭子。」

處於惡魔群最前方的，正是這次率領魔界展開大戰的眾魔之首——九層地獄之王，「色慾」之阿斯摩太。以三頭惡魔的原型現身的魔王，發出了狂妄的笑聲：「哈哈哈……宙斯，沒想到你居然帶齊了神界的廢物來參戰啊？上次讓你夾着尾巴逃了回去，孤還以為你會獨自來求饒呢？哈哈哈……不過你還讓那邊擺出一張死人臉的摩耳甫斯過來？孤不清楚是誰把你給救回來了，可你還想重新體驗一次靈魂被吞噬的快感嗎？哈哈哈……」

Tee倒沒甚麼大反應，可Inn卻是渾身一震，然後滿是怨恨地怒視着狂妄的惡魔頭領。

「P’Inn……」Can弱弱地拉了拉Inn的手。「……我沒事，Can。怎樣都好，我得先替Sun報仇。」「……？替Sun報仇？可是……」Can察覺到了一點奇怪，可還沒問清楚，耳邊就傳來如雷貫耳的咆哮：「神界的將士！這是只許勝不許敗的一役！讓他們看清楚我們的驍勇善戰、保衞家園的決心、還有以一敵十的魄力！」「好！！！！」「打倒這些不守信約的惡魔！！」「保衞家園！！」吶喊聲此起彼落，把Can卡在牙床的問句給推擠回去，也讓他重新集中精神準備自己的結界法術。魔界軍也在另一邊給自己吶喊助威，因為人數佔優，驟耳聽起來比神界軍這邊更有氣勢。

勝利的天秤，似乎在最初就有了點傾斜的勢象。

叫喊過一輪後，兩邊不約而同停止了呼叫。

戰場上刮起了一陣無中生有的風。

兩邊的大將舉起了自己的右手。

所有人都把集中力匯聚在這兩個發施號令的人身上。

Tee手上忽然多了一團銀白亮光，而幾乎同一時間，阿斯摩太手上也運起了一道色慾之焰。

空氣在此時完全靜默。

直到兩者把能量重重轟到兩軍之間的中間點上，相碰的閃電和暗焰立刻產生劇烈的爆炸。

那聲巨響，就像是戰爭的第一聲槍鳴一樣，昭告着神魔大戰的開始。

「衝啊！！！」

惡魔群發出排山倒海的叫囂，然後打了雞血似的向前進軍。

可他們卻訝異地發現，神界沒有一個人向廿前踏出半步，而是排成一個大圓陣，把某個背生雪白巨翼的神祇圍在其中，而那位主戰力之一的神，口中正唸唸有辭，而身邊也產生越來越多鏡一樣的細小碎片。

「……阿斯摩太，看上去有點不太對勁。」「饕餮」之別西卜皺了皺眉頭，然後向站在自己前方的阿斯摩太提醒道。「別西卜，試一下他們在搞甚麼鬼。」「好。Καταβροχθίζω！（吞噬）」

一道硫磺色的光束向着圓陣的中心點射去，一些擋在中間的小神立刻滿臉戒備，使出各自的渾身解數迎向那道土黃色的光，卻無一不被那道光吞沒，然後那道光便隨着吸收越來越多的攻擊，粗度也跟着攀升。

「停，讓我來吧。」哈帝斯凌空飄到光束的前方。「Σιωπή！（寂滅）」

一道純黑色的能量從哈帝斯手中飛出，與別西卜的能量相撞。同等強度的能量一時鬥得難分難解，接觸到黑光的能量粒子失去了噁心的色彩，可後方的替補兵也源源不絕地前仆後繼，企圖把那團頑強的能量侵蝕乾淨。

僵持的時間內，魔界軍和神界軍的距離越縮越短，很快，兩方的第一梯隊便開始兵戎相接。小惡魔、地獄犬等體型較小、速度佔優的魔界兵撲向守在第一道防線的守衞天使隊列，卻得不到任何優勢。這些輪替着守在各居住區和人間界入口的天使，最擅長就是以固若金湯的防守，拖延住入侵者，爭取時間讓人傳訊求援，等待援軍到達，所以，雖然密密麻麻的惡魔撲前的景象甚是壯觀，實際卻完全奈何不了這群守衞天使。

「呼，好像守住了第一波……」站在後排的Ae看見自己和伙伴的防御法術起效，安心地吁出一口氣。「別大意了啊，這只是敵方的第一批兵力，我們要盡力撐到厄洛斯大人完成法術為止。」站在Ae前方的伙伴頭也不回地如此說道。

Can……加油啊……

才剛在心裏替Can打完氣，Ae便聽到一陣如同鳴響巨鑼的聲音，剛才還甚為見效的防御罩，在Ae正對的方向被破出一個大缺口，而前方的兵士更像是沙子一樣，被狠狠撥飛，連站在後排的Ae也受到了牽連，被前方的人浪撞退後跌。

Ae一時滿頭金星，混亂中他似乎聽到一聲怒叱，然後又一次傳來一聲巨響，從迷糊狀態恢復過來的Ae，一張大眼就被一大團沙塵蓋住，讓他嗆得死去活來。

「撒旦，給我滾一邊去！」Ae總算認出了主序神雅典娜的聲音。「又是你這老處女！別擋道！」「閉嘴！」

Ae對於危機的直覺相當敏感，他知道這兩尊大神要在自己附近開戰了，而這不是他這種小神能管的，於是，他扯過在自己附近的一名傷員，便往後撤，把這塊地讓給兩名積怨已深的神魔。

阿斯摩太遠遠看着已經交戰上手的「憤怒」和雅典娜，悠閒地向着一旁的「怠惰」、「貪婪」和「暴食」說道：「你們幾個還不出手嗎？是想變成像路西法一樣的廢物嗎？」

被形容成廢物的路西法，正站在七宗罪的最後方，一雙惡魔肉翅滿是向洞，那頭金色鬈髮也因未知原因變得蒼白，如同主人的臉色一樣毫無生氣——和站在前面堆滿笑容的Mork形成鮮明的對比。

被點名的其中一位，「怠惰」之貝爾芬格，倒沒有甚麼不好的面色，在一旁悠然自得；而另外兩位，「暴食」之別西卜和「貪婪」之瑪門的臉色則難看得很。別西卜先是憤憤地看了一眼給出命令的阿斯摩太，再看看身後仍在詭異地微笑着的Mork，然後若無其事地給貝爾芬格撇了一眼，便搖了搖頭，在自己身旁掀起一股氣流，把他的身影遮住。當氣流消失時，一隻放大無數倍的蒼蠅以在原地出現，拍了拍透明的薄翅，就往戰場方飛去。

而瑪門則更為乾脆，站在別西卜身上，乘了趟順風車。

「怎樣，還不出手的話，我就不客氣了哦？」Mork還是保持着一樣的微笑。「急甚麼，不用時間鎖定的嗎？」貝爾芬格淡淡地應道。「怕你貫徹一直以來的作風而已。」「我可不認為我的作風有問題呢，利維坦，別和阿斯摩太一樣，才剛回歸不久，就在那邊……」「閉嘴，貝爾芬格，我沒興趣聽你嘰嘰歪歪。」

「Mork」還是掛着那定格了的微笑，貝爾芬格靜靜望着那隱形的挑釁，又以平淡的語氣開口：「全鎖定了。」「好。阿斯摩太，那我去幫忙解決那個防護罩吧。」「Mork」輕輕擺一擺手，便在手上變出蛇身雙刃，在戰場上頻頻閃現，接近戰場的中心。

看着逐漸激烈的戰火，阿斯摩太的眼神逐漸染上了戲謔。「不只九層地獄，這場戰爭之後，就連神界和人界，都要落入孤手中。孤才是神、人、魔三界的主宰，哈哈哈……」

狂傲的笑聲，揭示了這名惡魔巨大的野心。

聽到而具有資格回應的兩人，一個還像傀儡一樣默不作聲站在原地，而另一人，則用冷淡的目光瞥了他一眼，然後迅速抽離視線。

那深邃的眼神，彷彿看透了一切。

Ch. 24

回到戰火線，隨着時間的過去，越來越多惡魔壓近那薄得快看不見的防護罩，一部份正以自己的吐息、能量、肉體、各種五花八門的攻擊硬撼那防護罩，另一部份則從「憤怒」之撒旦破開的缺口裏魚貫湧入。地上開始堆積越來越多的屍體，密密麻麻的光點從死者身上分解出來，好看的光蟲與那些血腥的屠戮畫面，產生鮮明的對比。

製造出這些屍體的主要原因，和兩邊的小嘍囉的直接交鋒基本無關，而是因為被在缺口處交手的主序神和七宗罪之一所無辜牽連，因此，大部份屍體都是那些紅了眼失去理智，強行衝進缺口的惡魔為主，而神界人員的屍骸，大部份都是受了「憤怒」第一波衝擊時直接消散的可憐人，也早就化成光團消失得七七八八了。

可壓倒性的數量，還是讓不少惡魔突破重圍，與神界第一第二梯隊交戰。

長着犄角和蹄子，有着一雙毛腿和長尖尾巴，手執三叉戟的撒旦，如同瘋牛一般，看見雅典娜的身影就提起叉子一衝而去，可雅典娜總會優雅地一閃，讓撒旦的攻擊落空，取而代之受波及的，正正是那群低等惡魔。

這是理智、冷靜、文武雙全的女戰神，與撒旦交惡多年所想得出的策略。不費自己一兵一卒，就能折損對手兵力，這招「借力打力」，被頭戴羽盔、左手持神盾埃癸斯、右手執尖頭矛的智慧女神用得淋漓盡致。

可今天的撒旦，有點不太一樣。

「看來阿斯摩太說得對，你果然會看死我只懂橫衝直撞，借計利用我去除掉雜兵呢。」撒旦忽然停下動作，冷靜地說出這句和他不相襯的台詞。雅典娜聞言，也收起了游刃有餘的表情，看向撒旦的目光多了點戒備。「我學不來那些花裏胡哨的攻擊，可忍住手不損耗己方兵力，我還是學得會的。」撒旦冷冷一笑。「別再想利用我，雅典娜。」

雅典娜笑了笑，然後問：「撒旦，你居然選擇了聽阿斯摩太的話嗎？為甚麼？」被提問的人看了看兩人身下數量暴增的惡魔，然後抬頭面對問者，哈哈大笑：「不是我選擇聽他的話，而是只要能令戰爭重現，我就會去做任何方法去實現這件事。」「和平不好嗎？過去這段不長的時間，神魔雙方都少了很多傷亡，這對我們都是好事，不是嗎？」

撒旦聞言，又再次爆出大笑：「這干我何事？我可是代表『憤怒』的惡魔啊！」

「每天每夜，我心中都有股燒灼旺盛的怒意，只有看到殺戳、戰爭、鮮血，才能讓我心中的憤怒平息啊！」

「你以為人間界那些小戰爭真的是由各國策動的嗎？錯了。是我在背後迷惑那些軍人、參謀，推動一場又一場的動亂，好讓我能透過這些低等生物的互鬥，讓自己的怒火得到減緩。」

「可是，果然只有神和魔之間的戰鬥，才能讓我感覺到重新活過來！光與你交手的這段時間，我的怒意就得到壓制了！」撒旦狡詐地露出尖牙如此說道。「只要能讓我有機會繼續這樣陶醉，無論付出甚麼代價，我也會去做。」

雅典娜冷冷地掃了撒旦一眼，然後給了他一記嘲諷的眼神。「真是不折不扣的瘋子啊，只為戰爭而生的殺戮機器。」「謝謝誇獎，不過……」撒旦攔住了想往下方支援的雅典娜。「別想從我視野裏逃走，老處女。」

而在防護罩之上，瑪蒙和別西卜早就已經到了。別西卜那透明的翅膀不斷散出之前那噁心的土黃色光團，轟向防護罩，縱使哈帝斯早已應敵，奈何別西卜的攻擊既多且密，就像他的形象蒼蠅一樣，哈帝斯根本難以把所有攻擊都引走擋住；再加上站在別西卜背後的瑪蒙不知道用了甚麼辦法，一直在竊取防護罩的能量，所以才導致防護罩散發的白光以肉眼可見的速度熄滅。

看着被耍來耍去的哈帝斯，別西卜悄悄用精神波傳話給背上的瑪蒙：「兄弟，他們看起來也太不濟了吧，看起來這場戰爭會完得很快。」「別大意，他們還有三個人沒有出手，我們也不清楚厄洛斯準備的招式是甚麼，還是小心為上吧。別忘了，我們還得防住阿斯摩太他們在背後捅我們一刀。」「嗯。」

兩隻惡魔的對話並沒有持續太久，因為有十一個身穿黃金盔甲的聖鬥士人從防護罩穿透而出，舉起各自的武器對準別西卜，發動形式各異的攻擊，幫助哈帝斯抵消那些滿天襲來的腐蝕能量，一時間把對方的攻勢緩和掉。

當中一名頭盔上帶着♓雕紋、滿臉怒容的人，左手運起一股渾沌能量，右手則持一團光明能量球，飛到哈帝斯前方，指着兩大惡魔高聲質問：「路西法在哪？！」

瑪蒙冷冷一笑，回應的語氣帶着點陰險：「黃道十二宮最後一宮，被稱十二人當中最強的雙魚座，也配來找我們取答案嗎？」「少囉唆！趕快答我！」「有本事，就讓我們開口把你想要的告訴你啊？」「好，βαρύτητα！（重力）」

一陣重壓被施加在兩大惡魔身上，別西卜被硬生生下壓了十數呎，而瑪蒙看上去則更慘，直接身形不穩來了個單膝跪。「媽的，這傢伙居然進步了！竟然從他的『現實』與『虛幻』中領略出了『重壓』系的能力嗎？」瑪蒙知道自己小看對手了，竟然一時被落了個下馬威；可七宗罪就是七宗罪，瑪蒙向身後一片會飛行的惡魔手一揮，那些惡魔身上的肉翅便忽然消失不見，而同時，瑪蒙身後長出了一對黑色蝙蝠翅膀，他向旁側一躍，用力一拍翅膀，與一直施在他身上的「重壓」抗衡。

雙魚座Pisces酷酷一笑。「別小看我，瑪蒙。」「拿了點小彩頭而已，別得意！Σφετερίζομαι！（篡奪）」

一股透明的脈動湧向Pisces，眼明手快的Pisces立刻向上逃竄，避過了第一波襲擊。瑪蒙於是又再發動好幾波襲擊，召出一股又一股脈動向雙魚座圍攏聚合，卻還是被靈敏的雙魚宮一一躲過。「別想玩你的拿手好戲，瑪蒙，我才不會讓你有機會把我的能力奪走。」Pisces冷言說道。可是，瑪蒙卻是手一擺，故裝疑惑的樣子：「我甚麼時候說過，我要奪走你的能力了？」

瑪蒙話音剛落，Pisces便感到一道尖銳的殺意從背後冒出，然後毒蛇般的殺氣寒星一點，只來得挪動一點距離的Pisces右邊胸口整個被貫穿。「哦，還有點反應的嘛。」「Mork」一邊笑意盈盈地稱讚受到重傷的Pisces，一邊把毒蛇利刃從他後背猛地抽出，Pisces便像斷線風箏一樣向下墜落，還好在未落地前，被化成金獅的獅子座Leo接在背上，向三大惡魔的方向噴射一團火球後，便帶着重傷的Pisces撤回後方。

剩餘的黃道九宮雖然異常震怒，奈何別西卜的攻擊在Pisces的「重壓」失效後又再一次增多，他們要擋下那些攻擊，以及防備「Mork」再次偷襲，就已經耗盡了心力，根本無瑕再騰出空間去跟三大魔王算帳。

「Mork」從出現在戰場上開始，那毫無變化的笑容就一直高掛。他一邊重覆把蛇身雙刃精準地旋轉拋高的動作——而每次匕首的曲柄都總會安然落回他的手中，一邊若無其事地觀察戰場上的走勢，眼神看上去明明輕浮得很，卻又讓人感覺那是一雙毒蛇的眼睛，一不小心被找到破綻，就會被狠狠一噬，蝕骨劇毒隨即入體，把自己消融得一乾二淨。

而這條毒物，瞄準的目標，正正就是體力漸漸不支的黃道十二宮。

解決掉弱小的獵物，不讓他們防礙到自己的動作，是利維坦一貫的作風。黃道十二宮並不能算是神界最強戰力，就算因為彼此合作無間，擅長擾亂作戰而及軍團式出擊，可只要被打散或落單，在利維坦面前就是一條處在砧板上待宰的魚。

而黃道十二宮的第一宮，也是最弱的白羊座Aries，已經露出了疲態。前身為金羊的Aries，擅長的是分裂出無數團的金羊毛進行防御，可由於作為「暴食」的別西卜能量帶有侵蝕性，他必須耗掉不少能量製造出大量羊毛，才能把一發泥黃色能量中和掉，而能量總值本就最少的Aries，很快體內能量就清空見底，動作也變得遲緩無力。

毒蛇出擊，就只在一瞬。

利維坦原本身處的位置只留下一片殘影，再次出現時，他已經出沒在Aries的身後，雙目射出惡毒紅光，匕首則向着Aries心臟刺去，而實力與Pisces相差甚遠的Aries，連最基本的迴避反應都產生不了。

眼看蛇刃就快再次飲血，一道青雷強硬攔在刀尖和Aries中間。利維坦從容不迫地後撤數米，然後笑瞇瞇地看着來者打起招呼：「嗨，宙斯，別來無恙？還是該叫你Tee？」

Tee看着「Mork」那玩世不恭的態度，便明白在身前的不是自己的愛人，而是名符其實的「嫉妒」之利維坦。「利維坦，為甚麼會是你操控起Mork的身體？Mork呢？！」「小弟弟，別人在跟你說話，你怎麼這麼沒禮貌問另一個人的下落呢？這樣不行啊，嘖嘖嘖……」「回答我的問題！」「嗯？那我先考慮一下……啊這樣吧？只要你肯投降，再自縛來到魔界跪地求饒，我就回應你的問題？」「作夢！βροντή！（雷霆）」

一道猛雷向着利維坦直衝而去，可轟中的卻只有空氣，然後殘留下一點燒焦的味道，而利維坦早就閃現到一旁去，神態輕鬆地嘻笑道：「還真是一如以往的單調啊，這樣就想打中——咕！」

本該衝遠了的雷電束不知何時像一柄回力鏢一樣折返，然後在Tee的左手牽引下，狠狠轟向利維坦的後背，間接替Pisces和Aires以相同形式報仇。「利維坦啊，我勸你睜大你的眼睛吧。」宙斯狠厲的目光從Tee的左眼直射而出。「你可是在同時面對兩個人呢，而這兩個人，會為了要你供出Mork和赫拉的情況，完全不會手下留情的。」

Ch. 25

撂完狠話，Tee的身體全身泛起銀白的雷光，電流湧遍全身，一時有了宙斯化身雷電巨人時的姿態，雖然這次身形沒有暴漲，卻還是渾身充滿着壓迫感。

「每次牽扯到Mork，Tee小朋友你就會完全失去理智呢。可我沒想到，連宙斯都被你傳染了。」利維坦抹了抹嘴角溢出的一點鮮血，邪氣地挑一挑眉，然後語帶挑釁意味地開口：「要真想知道的話，你們兩個來試試讓我開口啊？」

話音未落，Tee便化成一束閃電撞向利維坦，正正是Tee本人甚愛使用的「雷霆之矛」——化身成雷電槍，毫不取巧地以高速直線急襲，正好適合失去Mork後性格變得暴躁的Tee所用的蠻橫招式。

可對上同樣以神速聞名神魔兩界的利維坦，這只是輕輕一扭就能避開的招式。「這種單調的方式不行的，Tee小弟弟。」而Tee像是沒聽到一樣，扭個頭再次衝向利維坦，而再一次，利維坦又再以微小的動作迴避雷電之槍的攻勢。

可這次，在兩人以毫釐之差相互擦過時，電矛忽然雷光大盛，竄出的電流居然形成一條幼細的繩子，纏繞着利維坦的身子，讓他全身上下泛起強烈的麻木感，動彈不得，而趁這不長時間的空檔，雷電長矛已經拐過彎，再次直衝目標。

轟。

利維坦只感到腹部一陣劇痛，然後整個人便隨着衝擊力直直往後飛去。「可惡！怎麼回事？那小子居然學會了用這種小技倆？」利維坦連續兩次受到傷害，心下怒意升起，身形退到防護罩的缺口附近，利維坦總算煞住了車，重整姿態。

「要說了嗎，利維坦？」Tee以電光火石的速度再次現身在利維坦的面前。「這樣還不夠讓我開口呢，Tee小弟弟。」利維坦嘴硬地邪魅一笑，見狀，Tee又運起電光，然後向着利維坦射出一道又一道幼細的電絲。大概因為攻擊介媒的質量減少，那些如同蛛絲一樣的電流以肉眼捕捉不了的極速射向利維坦，讓利維坦只能把感官全開，然後以直覺去避開那些電氣絲。

不過，也正因為每道攻擊的質量降低，雖然利維坦身中不少發子彈，可除了輕微麻痺的感覺外，他居然沒感受到太明顯的負面效果。「Tee弟弟，你這招花哨歸花哨，可也太弱了吧？」看見Tee停下從伸出的手掌中發射電絲，利維坦開始嘲諷起對手，卻見到Tee冷冷一笑，直直前伸的手掌一握拳，剛才那些沒有擊中、另一端黏在防護罩壁上的細絲，猛地向利維塔聚攏，形成上下左右360度無死角的彈幕攻擊，利維坦便立刻暗呼一聲不好。

利維坦沒有選擇硬扛Tee的攻擊，而是在一瞬間，從前進和後退兩個選項中，亮不猶豫選擇了前衝，舉起匕首就要刺向Tee，以此逼他解除攻擊，或者來個兩敗俱傷。可沒衝出幾呎，黏在他身上的雷電之絲向他貫注了高伏特電壓，逼得他的動作硬生生停下，眼睜睜看着其他絲線縛在自己身上，然後被一股巨力拋上半空，再狠狠向下貫落，高速撞向地面，壓倒了一片惡魔，把他們碾成肉醬，同時掀起一堆障眼的塵土。

過了一會，當煙霧總算散開後，就只見利維坦身上電流四處竄跳，單膝跪在地上，接受Tee的質問：「Mork跟赫拉到底怎樣了？！說！」

可明明自己被挾持着，全身也遍佈大大小小的傷痕，利維坦的雙眼還在閃爍着狡猾的光芒。「我不要。」「你……」

Tee剛要發動另一波攻擊時，卻沒想到利維坦忽然大笑幾聲，然後從體內爆出一股強橫的紫黑色能量，把那些絲線Tee給硬生生震斷，危險的能量更是逼得Tee退後了好幾步。

「好了，我玩夠了，陪着你們這兩個失敗的情聖玩太長時間了。」利維坦拍了拍身上的灰塵，然後又再揚起那千篇一律的笑容。「還好，時間到了，我也不用再裝了。」利維坦聳了聳肩，在對上Tee的目光時，指了指上方。

Tee順着利維坦的指示往上看。

在打鬥的時間裏，由守護天使所設的防護罩在不知不覺間已經消失了。

取而代之，上空滿佈密密麻麻的眼楮，每一顆眼珠都在瞄準着其中一名神界兵士，射出一道紅光追蹤着他們的位置，跟着，所有眼球都亮起越來越刺眼的白光，然後在到了臨界值的一刻，所有眼球向着各自的目標同時射出手腕粗的純白色耀眼激光，在擊中目標時，響起貫徹雲霄的爆炸聲。

「呵，還真壯觀呢，不愧是被譽為『清兵神技』的壓箱底大招啊。」利維坦吹了記口哨，又開始自顧自地拋起了匕首來。「我說過了，別小看我們，利維坦。」聽到這句，他還是沒有停下拋匕首的動作，默默看着  
Tee從爆炸灰塵中走出，身上有了點黑印，似乎是那道激光所造成的傷勢。「連鼎鼎大名的宙斯大神接下貝爾芬格的絕技『全自動浮游炮』，都受了輕傷，我很好奇，你那些兵卒真的能擋下這招嗎？」

聽到這裏，Tee輕輕冷笑一聲。「用得着他們擋下嗎？你是不是忘了我這邊，除了Can以外，還有一個人還沒有出手？」「……！」利維坦忽然像是明白了甚麼一樣，看着Tee的雙眼輕輕瞇上，卻不減從蛇瞳中冒出的洶湧殺意。「沒錯，我在打拖延戰術，任務就是要拖住你。貝爾芬格的『全自動浮游砲』作為殲滅率高達九成八的絕招，我怎麼不防備這招？可只要有你在，你的『蛇之瞳』便會識破Inn的『幻象』，我要做的，就是確保你遠離Inn的所在地，讓Inn的法術能成功維持，讓『怠惰』的攻擊誤導到錯誤的位置上，使其無效化。」

「宙斯，你居然敢利用我？」利維坦咬牙切齒地問道。「我演技不錯吧？」「可恨！納命來！」利維坦壓低身子，以極速向着電人俯衝，宛如一條黑鞭一樣，掃向滿臉戒備的Tee。「埃癸斯！」Tee以雷電凝聚出一塊與落在雅典娜手中的神盾形狀相同的銀白盾牌，擋向那急速襲來的黑影。

「噹！」銀盾與蛇刃對拼後，發出一聲巨響，然後盾牌居然開始瓦解。Tee眼神一暗，急忙往後退去，可利維坦卻如附骨之俎一樣緊貼欺近，一瞬間，Tee感到全身上下都滿佈針刺的感覺，彷彿下一秒，利維坦的雙刃就會往他身上各處招呼而去。

「吾乃光明之神法涅斯！」

天上忽然亮起一片白光，灑在戰場上的每一角，神界的將士身上的傷勢居然開始了自癒，而惡魔們則似乎被削弱了一定程度的力量一樣，噴息、氣場等以肉見可見的情況衰弱下去，而當中更有七道光柱從天而降，把代表七宗罪的每隻惡魔籠罩進去，一時間，七大魔王全部停下了動作、表情，同時，Can的聲音在戰場上迴響。「以光明之名，破除黑暗，驅逐邪惡！『光明之陣』!」白光霎時變得更強烈，而七道光柱中央的主角更是被拉扯到半空中，然後白光攏合成七個巨大的白色圓球，而每個球體的表面更是浮現出代表各大罪的符號——而當中，代表「傲慢」的字符比起其他符文，色彩顯得更淡。

「終於等到了……還真是千鈞一發啊……」Tee扶了扶額頭，然後便發動「雷霆」回到Can的身邊，哈帝斯和雅典娜早就先回到來了，而稍顯狼狽的黃道十二宮的其中十宮，正圍在Inn的身邊，看着他運用Sun的能力給雙魚座療傷。

「Pisces大概不能參戰了。」Pisces表面的傷痕癒合後，Inn便緩緩吐出這句。「為甚麼？摩耳甫斯大人？」「……『嫉妒』的那把刀刃裏淬了毒，把他的能量根基給破壞得七七八八，不幸中的萬幸是，幸好你們把他送來送得及時，不然就連命也保不住了。」

其他十位黃道戰士聞言，臉色都不太好看。本來他們是為了來給Good執仇的，可才開戰不久，十二人中的最強者就先落個無法戰爭的慘況，這大概算出師不利。

「……謝謝你，摩耳甫斯大人。」臨時接下領導者之位，第二強的第十一宮水瓶宮Aquarius壓下了眾人不安的情緒，給Inn道了個謝。「……不用謝我，我沒有資格接受。」Inn神色灰了灰，淡淡地避過了Aquarius的感謝之意。

「P’Tee，你回來了？」「嗯，你的結界能維持多久？」「我也不清楚，但根據法涅斯的記憶，以我所耗去的大半身能量和『眾神統治者』的增幅，下方的戰場我們不太需要增援的，畢竟我方全受到了一定程度的能力加持，憑下方的各位應付起那些嘍囉綽綽有餘，我也不信憑那些低階惡魔就能破開這外層結界。至於七大罪這邊，只是一時半會的攻擊，他們大概也不能掙脫出來，但當然，最好有人能在其中與他們周纏，那便不害怕他們破開這七個陣眼，影響下方的戰局。時間拖越久，理論上對我方就越有利，要是我們的兵士能先一步把敵方雜兵殲掉，那我們就可以發動人海戰術，把他們一個個拖出來，逐點擊破。」

「好。那我先進去了。」Tee正要往那個有銜尾蛇的光球飛去時，卻聽到Can叫住了他。「等等，P’Tee！」「怎麼了Can？」「我想再重新分配一下人員分佈。」「……理由？」「我們要做的是拖到下方戰場決出勝負為止，我想以實力強弱，又或者有效性來分佈戰場。」「不可能！我不會接受！」

「小鬼，冷靜點吧，Can說得沒錯，別感情用事選擇在現在解決私人恩怨。」宙斯直接出面替Can說服Tee。「可……」「你也看見現在接管了Mork身體的，是利維坦，我想大概是因為阿斯摩太出了手，把赫拉和Mork的靈魂給壓了下去。所以，你要算帳，也是該去找阿斯摩太吧？」「……好。」

Can看見Tee被勸動了，吁出一口長氣。「那P’Tee，麻煩你同時拖住別西卜或者瑪門其中一位可以嗎？」「……給我別西卜吧。」「那，十二宮的各位……你們還是想對上路西法嗎？」「沒錯。」尚有行動能力的十宮態度相當堅決。「好，那，P’Inn，能把P’Mork……利維坦交給你嗎？防住就好了。」「可以。」「這是我替你製造的『夢之杖』代替品，雖然性能及不上，但希望能幫到你。」「嗯，謝謝，Can。」

Inn從Can手上接過一柄黑木手杖，驟看下平平無奇，可Inn摸上手的時候，木杖表面居然泛起了綠色油光，而體內屬於Sun的那份力量居然和這綠光產生了呼應，Inn只覺全身暖洋洋，甚至在迷迷糊糊中聽到一聲貓叫。「Can……謝謝你。」拿着木杖，Inn感覺Sun就像伴在自己身邊一樣，讓他眼眶有點泛紅。

「那麼雅典娜大人，撒旦還是交給你？」「當然。」「那哈帝斯伯伯，能請你去對上瑪門嗎？我會負責貝爾芬格的。」「好，沒問題。」

Tee看見Can完成工作分配，便開口：「好了，各位，我們出發吧！」

「祝各位凱旋而歸！」

在場的十數人相互點了點頭，然後便往各自的目標飛去。

除了Can。

他先是默默目送眾人鑽進其中五個光球裏——Can替Tee把封着阿斯摩太和別西卜的兩顆陣眼合併了——然後看了看剩下的那個浮着不死鳥標誌的光球，再低頭讀了讀手上的那塊刻着細字的石頭——上面寫着：「我需要和你談談，厄洛斯。」

「『怠惰』之貝爾芬格，你到底在打甚麼主意？」

Can自言自語後，搖了搖頭，等他換上一副堅毅的眼神後，便一振羽翅，往困住『怠惰』的那顆陣眼飛去。

Ch.26

Can所設立的七個陣眼，其實內有乾坤。

之所以能困住七大魔王一段時間，是因為每一顆光球，都有各自代表的「善」領域屬性。

封住「傲慢」的，是「謙虛」。

封住「嫉妒」的，是「寛容」。

封住「憤怒」的，是「耐心」。

封住「怠惰」的，是「勤勉」。

封住「貪婪」的，是「慷慨」。

封住「暴食」和「色慾」的，是「節制」和「貞潔」。

雖然說不上能對七大罪的力量造成多少壓制，可他們的確不能一時三刻破開陣眼逃出。

「耐心」之陣眼——

雅典娜正狼狽地躲開橫衝直撞的撒旦，身上的盔甲已經不再完整，唯一還保持完整的，就是那塊由宙斯上世傳給她的，那塊真正的埃癸斯神盾，可執起盾牌的那隻手，已經開始不受控地顫抖起來。

「噼啪！」「咕——」再一次被撒旦的衝擊擦中，雅典娜的左手腕甲整個爆開，而身體也被那股衝擊力帶動旋轉，好幾圈後才能夠保持身形，勉強抬起頭去追蹤撒旦的移動軌跡。「可惡，這瘋子……」

雅典娜剛進光球的時候，完全沒預料過自己居然會這麼快落在下風。當時，撒旦正舉起三叉戟一下一下地刺着外殼，可邊緣卻相當有彈性和張力，戳進去的叉子只陷進少許，便被反彈出來。當撒旦看見走進戰場的雅典娜後，雙目再次染上瘋狂的血紅，然後便往雅典娜的方向疾馳而去。

雅典娜身子一讓，然後長矛便刺向撒旦身後，和他掠過的尖尾交撞，卻沒能入肉半分，只生出一點火星和刺耳的摩擦聲。

如同鬥牛一樣衝到邊緣的撒旦，根本控制不了，又或者沒想過控制自己的莾撞行為，來到邊緣時，他一個回身，讓身體直接陷進陣壁，雙腳用力一瞪，然後借着牆壁優秀的彈力，加速反彈回射，再次提起長戟就刺向雅典娜。

首十多輪交戰，雅典娜還沒有甚麼感覺，最多就是發現，自己需要以更快的速度出矛，迴避間隔也越變越短。

當她發現她的矛開始刺不中，而防禦的動作也開始跟不上時，撒旦的速度和衝擊力已經讓她難以招架了。「哈哈……」就連撒旦瘋狂的笑聲，也因為快速的移位，聽起來就像是立體環迴聲一樣，讓雅典娜產生一種錯覺，自己正面對着無數個尖尾魔鬼一樣。

再多來數十輪反射，雅典娜身上的冑甲已破損得七七八八，而撒旦雖然到了某個臨界點，反射速度已開始固定下來，可他就像是不會力盡一樣，仍然維持着高速的彈射攻擊。

「可惡……有甚麼方法可以應對……」

「慷慨」之陣眼——

光球裏滿是烏鴉，把瑪蒙的身影隱藏在其中，而部份烏鴉則向着一個漆黑球體衝去。每隻烏鴉撞在球面上，都會啄去一點表皮，然後慘鳴一聲，便一動不動往下墮去，於是光球底便積着越來越多的鴉屍，而隨着時間過去，裹着球體的那層薄膜開始變得透明，而身處其中的哈帝斯也開始現形。終於，在群鴉風暴的接續攻擊下，黑膜被破開，然後所有烏鴉便像看到腐肉一樣蜂湧而上。

看着黑壓壓的鴉海，哈帝斯卻沒有一絲慌張，而是變出一把等身高長鐮刀，一手持柄末，一手扶柄身，然後眼神一變，兩顆眼珠忽然變成兩團熊熊燃燒的赤紅火球，然後一塊骷髏面具憑空出現，慢慢落到哈帝斯身上，配上哈帝斯原本身穿的黑色長袍，乍一看，就是經典的死神姿態。

哈帝斯以刃尖在自己身邊畫出一圓形，同時口中唸唸有詞，直到圓形完成時，唸咒也隨之結束，地上出現一個複雜至極的魔法陣。「Τραγούδι της μοίρας！（滅亡之歌）」

圓陣的花紋亮起似要把所有光源吸進去的黑色能量，一時，哈帝斯的身影因光線的扭曲，再一次變得模糊不清。然後，黑色魔法陣以極速向外擴張，形成一截面，把整個光球平均分成兩半。

然後，整顆陣眼裏響起令人毛骨悚然的聲音，既像女妖的哀鳴，又像地獄深處的惡魔奸笑，所有烏鴉連一聲叫喊都未能發出，便徹底消失在陣眼裏，連屍體都沒有留下。

然後，光球裏就只剩下哈帝斯，對遠遠在另一端的瑪蒙說：「你以為我看不出那些鴉屍內有蹺蹊嗎？陷阱型法術對吧？」「厲害，不愧是活了幾千年的冥神。」「謝謝誇獎，還有甚麼小技倆，儘管使出來吧。」「我不太想在冥神大人面前班門弄斧呢。」「那就請你在這裏退場吧，瑪蒙。」

哈帝斯鐮刀一揮，地上又出現一魔法陣，一隻被哈帝斯多年前馴服的三頭地獄犬刻耳柏洛斯，從魔法陣中現身。「去吧，小柏洛。」被喚作小柏洛的地獄犬發出一聲「嗷嗚」，然後便駄着哈帝斯衝向遠方的瑪蒙。

「冥神大人，你看我這魔法用得對嗎？」快要衝到瑪蒙面前時，代表「貪婪」的惡魔忽然拋出沒頭沒腦的一句，讓哈帝斯一時莫名奇妙——可下一秒，當他看到瑪蒙腳下亮起、似曾相悉的魔法陣時，他便神色一凜，大喝：「小柏洛！退回去！」

就算三頭犬跑得再快，可還是不及瑪蒙唸咒的速度，當一人一犬退到光球圓心時，一直回頭看情況的哈帝斯便聽見瑪蒙的聲音遠遠響起：「『滅亡之歌』！」

被急速擴展的魔法陣波及到的一人一狗頓感痛苦異常，尤其是刻耳柏洛斯，直接哀嚎一聲，失去浮空能力，便往光球底部落下。「小柏洛，沒事吧？！」「嗚……」「先回去吧。」「嗚～」

「始終是久經修煉的地獄犬，這模彷得來的一招還是不能讓牠一招斃命呢。」瑪蒙在原地輕佻地說。「『貪婪』的能力嗎？連帶『死亡』屬性的招式也能奪取為己用嗎？」哈帝斯讓刻耳柏洛斯回去後，抬頭看着浮在空中的瑪蒙自言自語。「怎樣呢？冥王大人，還有甚麼招式能讓我過目一下嗎？我真的對你的招數感到很好奇呢。」

哈帝斯看着瑪蒙腳底的魔法陣消去後，遺下了一絲黑氣，沉思了幾秒，便淡淡一笑，飛回空中，把黑袍的帽兜戴上，然後平淡地道：「好。」

「就讓你見識見識，被稱作冥王的哈帝斯，到底有甚麼能鎮壓全冥界的技倆吧。」

「謙虛」之陣眼——

十個身穿金甲的身影正圍着一名惡魔纏鬥，而細看之下，那名惡魔正處於明顯的下風。

「Aquarius，這有點不對勁吧？路西法也太弱了吧？」纏鬥了一段時間後，獅子座Leo終於在攻擊的間隔中，忍不住問出了這條問題，而這正正問中了水瓶座Aquarius、以及所有人心中的疑惑。

整場戰鬥中，要是得用四個字來形容路西法的表現，那就像是「有氣無力」——每個抬手、格檔、迴避，都像是一個將死之人一般，更是無法在十人的夾攻下發出一點攻擊。

實在太詭異了。

「別大意，各位！可能這惡魔是在看不起我們！加大攻擊力度吧！」「好！」

「節制」和「貞潔」之陣眼——

漫天都是雷電、紫火和土黃色的黏液。

化出雷電真身的Tee正與兩大惡魔鬥得難分難解，宙斯操緃着Tee的左半身，對上攻勢更兇狠的阿斯摩太，Tee本人則和蒼蠅王別西卜對打。以宙斯活了兩輩子的經驗，讓他使出的招式變化更複雜多端，一時間竟讓阿斯摩太節節敗退，卻始終攻不破阿斯摩太的守勢；而Tee雖然攻勢較單調，可別西卜相比起阿斯摩太，層次上弱了不少，「吞噬」的特殊能力起不了任何作用，完全不能消化霸道無比的「雷霆」，所以對起陣來Tee倒是得心應手。

雙方激烈打鬥了好一陣子，卻都沒討到太大的好處，便各自退到兩邊，互相戒備。

「阿斯摩太，別西卜，剛交手時不是很跩嗎？」Tee冷嘲一聲，向着對面的兩大惡魔挑釁。「是孤小看你了，沒想到你和宙斯居然能同時操控身體，以『一』敵『二』。」阿斯摩太以平淡的語氣回應，然後冷冷一笑：「不過，這也代表你的能量正以兩倍的速度耗費走，對吧？」

Tee表面上還是維持着自傲的笑容，心下卻是一驚。「宙斯，他果然看出來了。」Tee在意識海中和宙斯暗地裏交流。「也正常的。怎麼辦？」「先攻破弱點吧？想辦法先解決掉別西卜？」「好。」「那我們上吧。」

Tee不發一語便又運起「雷霆」，一手持一雷電長槍，一手變出埃癸斯神盾，然後以超音速刺向別西卜臃腫噁心的身體。可阿斯摩太早有防備，及時在別西卜的身體前升起一道紫火砌成的薄牆，只要Tee選擇硬闖，縱使他能殺掉別西卜，也會因「色慾之火」的特殊能力，減弱對身體的控制力。在極短的時間衡量過後，Tee唯有一改方向，改為刺向阿斯摩太。「愚蠢！」阿斯摩太大叱一聲，拿起手中的「色慾之鞭」，就往Tee掃去。別西卜也反應過來，再次召喚出蒼蠅大軍，發出成千上萬的「吞噬」吐息，逼向Tee。

與之前雙方拆成兩邊僵持的情況不一樣，這次Tee夾在兩大魔王中間，同時面對他們的攻擊，地利上相當不利。

可明明應該是陷入絕境當中的Tee，卻露出了狡黠的眼色。

Ch. 27

「勤勉」之陣眼——

Can步入陣眼時，便看見光球底多了一張不知道從哪裏變出來的茶桌，和兩張對着擺的椅子，而貝爾芬格正優雅地坐在其中一張椅子上，呷着一口冒煙的紅茶。看見Can的到來，他優雅地從椅子上站起來，輕輕鞠了一個帶紳士風度的躬：「厄洛斯先生，等你很久了。請用茶吧。」

Can不得不承認，這實在是太詭異了。

他滿臉戒備地緩緩降落，放在身後的右手則靜靜地儲起能量，防止貝爾芬格隨時發難。「不用這麼戒備的，厄洛斯先生。」貝爾芬格又淡淡地笑了笑。「我知道我的舉動在你眼裏非常古怪，但我全無惡意，為表誠意，我把我的本命武器交到你手中保管，怎樣？」

貝爾芬格打了記響指，一個精工打造過的銀色圓球出現在Can的左手前。「這是我的本命武器，『科技』。別擔心，我已經解除了認主限制，你拿着它不會解發到它的防護機制的。」

Can先是半信半疑地審視貝爾芬格，然後試探地運起自己新領略的「光明」能量去嘗試觸摸那銀球，果然，銀球如同沒生命一樣不反抗，Can便大膽地抄起圓球，然後以正常的速度飛到貝爾芬格對面的椅子上。

「厄洛斯先生，你想要喝紅茶嗎？我準備了很多種口味，你可以隨便選擇。」「不用了。」「別怕，我不會下毒的，你真怕的話，我可以先用你的杯具喝給你看。」「不用了，我不是怕你下毒，我純粹是沒有心情而已。」「可我們會談蠻長一段時間，有一杯香氣噴噴的紅茶，會有助於我們放鬆心情，提早帶入主題哦？對於這點，我相當堅持。」

Can看了看貝爾芬格的架勢，倒不像是說謊。他拉開椅子就坐，但沒有馬上接過貝爾芬格遞來的紅茶。「我能先問問，你為甚麼要透過你那招激光砲，把這顆帶有訊息的石頭傳到我手裏呢？而既然你能穿透P’Inn的『幻象』，把石頭準確無誤地交到我手上，那就代表你那招，完完全全可以轟在我們的將士身上，是吧？」

「你的話有部份說得對。」貝爾芬格笑了笑。「在摩耳甫斯使出『幻象』時，『科技』即時回饋給我知道，我所使出的『鎖定』技能受到干擾，如果沒有利維坦替我破開幻像的話，我的確仍然能鎖定某些人，但卻有一點限制——我只能精準鎖定能量比較強的對手，因為他們難以在我半鎖定的狀態下，掩蓋自己體內強大的能量。當然，要是我故意不去攻擊被錯誤引導的鎖定目標，而是選擇胡亂攻擊鎖定位置外的地方，應該也會造成一定程度的傷亡。」

Can認真地聽完後，接過紅茶，為表誠意，便草草喝了一口。「就是因為明白這點，我才願意來這裏赴約。畢竟，論強弱來分對戰陣容的話，我應該是要去拖住Tin或者P’Mork的。」

「不用探我口風了，厄洛斯先生。我之前的確知道這兩人並不是真正的阿斯摩太和利維坦，作為七大罪中最聰明的一位，要是連Tin先生這麼熱衷去推動《和平條約》，都還看不出內有蹺蹊，我也枉活一生了。」貝爾芬格謙虛地笑着說出以上一番話，而這些字句，讓他的笑看上去更加高深。

「那我更糊塗了。」Can被貝爾芬格搞得更加疑惑。「既然這樣，你當初為甚麼肯答應簽署和平條約？」

貝爾芬格這次沒有馬上回應，而是往茶杯裏吹了吹，在水面上掀起一陣漣漪，然後優雅地啜了一小口，吞下去後，才緩緩開口說：「因為，我是『怠惰』啊。」

「我要做的事，是給予人類財富、發現的力量和靈巧的發明，讓他們依賴金錢和科技，享受當中的便利，從而讓他們墮入『怠惰』的陷阱——而我也的確成功了，現代人肆無忌憚地使用空調、電腦、電話等電子產品，為了一時的享受，破壞地球的環境。」

「簡單來說，我所代表的原罪，最需要的是人類的興旺。其他六大罪，可以透過把人類豢養，給予他們虛假的自由、繁榮，到一定時候就收割禾青，以此來確保自己有穩定的能量供給。可這對我來說，是不可能的選項。」

「所以，這就是你背叛其他六大罪的原因嗎？」Can淡淡地問貝爾芬格。「請不要說這是背叛，厄洛斯先生。我們七大罪本來就是獨立的個體，在《和平絛約》出現前，除了路西法和利維坦私下有聯繫，我們之間本來就互不相干。」

「所以，你並不會在接下來的戰爭中出手，對吧？」「不對。」

聽到貝爾芬格的否認，Can渾身升起一股殺意。「請冷靜點，厄洛斯先生。我在接下來一定得出手，因為接下來，你們一定需要我的協助。而且，剛才說的，並不是我要與你們聯手的最主要原因。」

「寛容」之陣眼——

Inn身上的衣物滿是刀割的狠跡，而部份破洞裏的肌膚更是被劃破見血，可隨着一聲貓叫，黑色木杖上的綠色能量如同史萊姆一樣，包裹着Inn的全身，傷口便以極速癒合消失。

沒錯，Inn在嘗試用自己的『夢』系法術去拖時間，卻在短時間內被利維坦悉熟破解後，Inn用了一個極為愚笨的方法去拖延時間——以肉身儘量迴避來自利維坦的攻擊，而當累積了一定傷勢時，就以繼承自Sun的法術來回復自己的傷勢。

「呵呵，雖然這是我轉世後與你第一次見面，摩耳甫斯——或者，Sun？可以我的認知，『夢神』的能力並不是當肉盾吧？你怎麼能因為你的法術不奏效，然後就自暴自棄呢？」

Inn沒有回應利維坦的嘲笑，而是繼續在身前高舉黑色木杖，然後凝神貫注，防範利維坦下一波詭秘莫測的攻擊。

「我要替Sun活下去，我要替他守住神界，我要替他打贏這場仗。」

「就算再難看，我也要努力撐下去！」

「節制」和「貞潔」之陣眼——

Tee看着從前後兩方逼近、似要把人給吞沒的攻擊，臉上完全是從容不迫。

下一劇，漫天的吐息和燃着「色慾」之火的的鞭，狠狠地撞在一起，發出吵耳的爆炸聲，同時製造出彌漫整顆光球的白煙，把別西卜和阿斯摩太的視野奪得一點不剩。

「奇怪，怎麼會有這麼多煙！」白煙把別西卜的方向感完全消去，他只能憑本能向後方撤去，直至背部碰到「牆壁」，才有了點安心的感覺。

可下一瞬間，別西卜身上電光大盛，麻痺直接讓他失去防守能力，於是，一把短刀便從蒼蠅頭的後方沒入，然後插穿左邊的複眼而出，連一點聲都還沒能出，別西卜便一命嗚呼。

等別西卜開始分解的屍體向下掉去後，Tee便解除了雷電巨人的姿態。他身上的衣物已經全給腐蝕掉了，身體倒還完好無缺。

「呵，這還真夠兇險，還好那條金鍊子被蝕掉時，有產生足夠的氣體，不然這誘誀作戰可算是失敗了。」「就你這小鬼才想得到這種鬼主意，你要怎麼還我拿來讓赫拉洩憤的工具？」「嗷，老頭你口味真重，綑綁Play……嘖嘖嘖……」「好了，別嘴貧了，爭取時間休息吧，剩下的阿斯摩太你只有拖時間這個選擇了，要是少根手少根腿的話，小心Can小弟弟把你給閹了。」「喂老頭，別嚇我啊，我倒真有點怕……」

「謙虛」之陣眼——

「我們……我們成功了！」

拿着被稱為「審判」的武器的天秤座Libra，雙眼有點濕潤地吼出以上一句。

十位黃道十二宮的戰士正相擁在一起，而在他們前面，正是「路西法」開始消解的屍身。

在化為金獅子的Leo抓準時機狠狠一咬，把路西法的脖子整個咬斷後，眾人一直都對躺在地上的「路西法」高度戒備，防止他詐死，然後抓準機會反撲各人；直到看着從「路西法」屍身飄出的光蟲，他們才相信自己居然解決了七大罪之一的「傲慢」。

可真的是這樣嗎？

「勤勉」之陣眼——

「你知道我們七大罪各自的特殊能力嗎？」「……不太清楚。」「沒關係，我跟你說一遍，而這很重要，關乎着這場戰爭的結果。」

「『憤怒』所擁有的能力，是『暴怒』，時間越長，攻擊力便越強，可自主意識也會一點一點消失，直到眼前再也沒有阻礙自己的事物為主；『嫉妒』所擁有的能力，是『破壞』，他的『嫉妒之籠』和『嫉妒之刃』便是最好的代表，前者是封印被困在內的人的能力，而禁錮時間夠長，更是能直接毀掉被困者的能量體系，而後者刀刃上淬上的毒，能使傷者靈魂分解崩析。」

「『暴食』的特殊能力是把一切強行消化的『吞噬』，只要時間夠長，便能把所納進去的事物消化，增長自己的能力；『貪婪』所擁有的是『奪取』的能力，能把敵人的能力、招式偷取學習；『色慾』的能力是『身體操控』，能越過他人的精神，控制其肉體，使其成為傀儡；而我的能力則是『睿智』，擁有最高的智慧，以方便硏發出更強的發明，增長自己的實力，容許自己忙裏偷閒。我們每個人的特殊能力，或多或少，都和自己所代表的罪孽有關係。」

「可是，在你印象中，代表『傲慢』的路西法，所擁有的特殊能力是甚麼？」「……是『墮落』吧？」「對，也不對。」「甚麼意思？」

貝爾芬格忽然收起自己長掛的禮貌微笑，相當嚴肅地看着Can。「厄洛斯先生，是誰告訴你，路西法的特殊能力是『墮落』的？」「……他不是當初反抗耶和華，然後自行墮落的大天使嗎？而且，他也的確擁有讓人暗黑化的能力，比如Tin就是因為他，而被阿斯摩太搶走身體操控權的。」「沒錯，這是我們每個人都能看見的東西，可你有發現古怪的地方嗎？」「甚麼古怪的地方？……」

「厄洛斯先生。」貝爾芬格正色地說道。「請問『墮落』和『傲慢』有甚麼關係嗎？」

Can怔住了。

「……沒有。我明白你的意思了，你懷疑，這並不是路西法的特殊能力，或者該說，這並不是和『傲慢』之罪有關的特殊能力，對吧？」「賓果。厄洛斯先生頭腦轉得挺快的。我上輩子未進輪迴前，就已經看穿了這一點，可卻一直未能解開這個看上去不太重要的謎。要不是我的求知慾，逼使我一再對此思考，我也不會發現這天大的盲點。」

「而這，正正是我要與你聯手的另一個原因。」

Ch. 28

「耐心」之陣眼——

撒旦單方面的虐待已經持續了一段時間。

雅典娜身上的盔甲已經破碎得七七八八，就算她的甲冑都是由「神之金屬」所打造，可由於撒旦「暴怒」的特性，攻擊力節節上升，就算撒旦一直都沒有正面擊中過雅典娜，光密密麻麻的擦過就已經讓她防裝崩析解離，甚至連埃癸斯神盾盾身的流光，也因為格擋過太多次的攻擊，而變得非常黯淡。撒旦失去理智的笑聲仍然在整顆陣眼中不停迴響，不過撒旦彈射的速度還是沒有任何變化。

雅典娜已經理清現在的情況——撒旦之所以沒有加快速度，不是因為他想戲弄衣不蔽體的女武神，而是因為他做不到。

撒旦雖然因為經常失去理智橫衝直撞，暗地裏被各界稱為「瘋牛」，可他只是利用速度來加強衝擊力，本質上他並非速度型的戰士。他雖然靈機一觸，利用陣壁的彈性，來讓自己的速度昇華至媲美利維坦的程度，可當超過了某個臨界點後，他的反應力已經不容許他在如此高速下協調身體，令自己速度提升至更高層次；再加上「暴怒」的副作用，他已經陷入了半瘋狂狀態，結果撒旦連調整彈射角度的能力也逐漸失去，攻擊落空的概率越來越高。

偶然在機率的累積下，撒旦會碰巧衝到雅典娜的方向，這時已經慢慢適應撒旦的高速的雅典娜，就會盡力進行迴避的動作，而幸運女神似乎一直眷顧着她，讓她只額外承受了為數不多的攻擊，而神盾也把主人保護得相常不錯，可反震力還是讓雅典娜難受非常。可是，雅典娜看見能量漸失的埃癸斯，便知道這種消極的打法不能再持續多久了。

於是，她下了一個危險系數甚高的決定。

智慧女神忽然放棄閃避，把收起的長矛再次變出，筆直架在擋在身前的神盾上方，雙眼不斷追蹤着撒旦神出鬼沒的身影，微調矛盾擺放的角度。放棄以微動作減輕傷害，矗在原地的選擇讓雅典娜身上的擦傷忽地增加。

她在等待一個機會。

經過這麼長時間的戰鬥，神盾已經快要到達極限了，只要神盾一破，她就只是一隻待宰羔羊。

既然維持原狀終歸一死，倒不如盡地一搏。

無數的殘影。

嗤。雅典娜的右小腿被割了一道即時見向的傷口。

這一次大概是向着自己的方向。

不行，還是有點偏斜。

咔啦。

雅典娜的整條左腿被衝擊力帶過，直接以詭異的角度扭曲變形，劇烈的疼痛差點讓雅典娜失去意識往下墮去，但她一咬牙，便那撕裂身體的痛感強行壓下，繼續追蹤撒旦的動向。

只有一次機會。

這一記不中。

這一記也是。

這一記大概是擦邊球——扭成麻花的左腳直接斷裂腳落。

不中。

不中。

也不會中……

……

是這次了！

雅典娜把所有積蓄的能量貫注到長矛和神盾上，沽空身體的所有能量。做完這一個動作的下一瞬間，撒旦的身軀就以碾壓萬物的力量撞到雅典娜身上，然後把人給貫進陣壁裏。然後，撒旦的身影再次離開，只剩下一個意識不清的女性身影從凹陷中脫出，然後往下墜落。下墜的女性左手手中，捏着一個似乎是盾牌手柄的物體，而胸口中央，有着三個恐怖的血孔。

女性仰面墮落到光球底部後，便一動也不動，血液不斷從三叉戟造成的缺口中冒出，然後順着她姣好的身體曲線汨汨流下。

而在失去意識的女神上方，那隻惡魔仍然在不斷彈射，可是速度卻慢慢降下來，直到水平的速度向量降至某個數值，尖角惡魔便輕輕撞在陣壁上，然後順着曲滑的弧度向下滑落。拿着三叉戟的惡魔，頭上正插着一柄從正面貫穿頭髗的長矛，而身體也早開始了分解，明顯是已死了一段時間。

殘骸最後降到女神身旁。

高階神魔甚少同時出現，就算在談判桌上，通常也是唇槍舌劍，爆發出一場場口舌上的戰爭。

這樣的距離下，還能安然待在一起，可能就只有這種兩敗俱傷的情況下才可行了。

最後，惡魔的身軀完全化為虛無。

只剩下雅典娜的身體浴血躺在地上。

而仔細看的話，這位智慧女神的胸口有着輕微起伏。

「慷慨」之陣眼——

「Συγκομιδή θανάτου！（死亡收割）」

哈帝斯手一揚，滿天出現了千百把哈帝斯手上被稱為「收割者」的鐮刀的複製品，然後全數向着瑪蒙衝去。

「死亡收割！」瑪蒙同樣手一揮，一模一樣、同等數量的武器出現在瑪蒙的那邊，然後與哈帝斯所製造的巨鐮撞在一起，相互破壞，然後化為粉末漫揚在空氣中。

「冥帝大人，我今天真的長了很多見識，很感謝你呢。」瑪蒙輕佻地雙掌合十，對哈帝斯鞠了一個假意的躬。「不過看來你已經技窮了呢，剛才那招你已經用過了，要是沒有其他新的招式的話，那我就不再跟冥帝大人玩了。」

這段時間裏，哈帝斯將自己畢生所修的招式通通演示一遍，而這些奇招無一不被瑪蒙偷學走，而剛才那招召喚鐮刀的「死亡收割」，正如瑪蒙所說，早前就被哈帝斯用過一次了。「呵呵，是我老糊塗了，不過我倒還有一招呢。」「哦？那儘管放馬過來吧。」

哈帝斯淡淡地掃了瑪蒙一眼，然後用最後的一絲力量唸出咒文：「Αχέρων！（阿克戎）」

在哈帝斯的身體上、下、左、右、前、後六個方位，浮起了同樣花紋的魔法陣，這些魔法陣旋轉了好幾周後，忽然從中間裂開，然後一些黑色的液體從中流出，形成一顆水球，把哈帝斯團團包住，然後過了一會，水流散開，能量全滿的哈帝斯從中走出，然後淡淡地朝瑪蒙笑了笑。

「回復魔法嗎？沒想到掌控『死亡』的冥王大人還懂得用回復技能呢。」「多謝誇獎。」「那，就讓我試試吧。『阿克戎』！」

同樣的魔法陣出現在瑪蒙四周。

在魔法陣停止轉動前，一直沉默寡言的哈帝斯忽然主動開口了。「『貪婪』之瑪蒙，你知道為甚麼我會把我懂的招式試演一次給你看嗎？」

被點名的瑪蒙眉頭一皺，理解不了哈帝斯開這番話的意義。「我非常清楚你的能力『奪取』有多無理，只要被看一次，就會被完全抄襲過去。就算上輩子我們希臘神祗沒有參與你們西方天使和惡魔系的戰爭，我還是很清楚你這能力有多野蠻的。」

「那我為甚麼還要『故意』讓你抄襲我的招式呢？」

哈帝斯在「故意」這兩個字上加了重音，讓瑪蒙眉頭更加深鎖，而此時，魔法陣停止轉動了。

「你能模仿我的能量性質去發動我的招式，這我早就知道了。」

「可是，你有能力承受動用『死亡』之力而帶來的後果嗎？」

裂開的魔法陣流出的黑色液體，在接解到瑪蒙的身體時，緊緊黏在他的身上，然後釋出萬噸重壓，反應不及的瑪蒙身形不穩，直接跪倒在黑水中，然後就被繼續湧出的黑水淹沒。

「死亡，即生命的結束。人類一生為生存，殺生無數，身上背負着不少『生命的重量』，而身有罪孽的人，擔子更是重得難以承受。」

「亡魂要渡過阿克戎河，之所以要付通行費給卡戎，便是因為只有自身價值大於『生命的重量』的人，才能安然無恙渡過冥河，而不至於被冥河水拖到河床，永世不見天日。」

「而作為審判凡人的冥王，每次審判過後，一部份的『生命的重量』便會轉移到我身上。而每動用一分『死亡之力』，『生命的重量』便越發加大。」

「可冥王是何其公正無私，連冥河阿克戎都不敢為難冥王，甚至會帶走冥王身上的疲勞。」

「不過，染指『死亡』如此多的你，到底阿克戎會不會放過你呢？」

看着那團密不透光的黑球，哈帝斯搖了搖頭，然後揮一揮手，讓那水球返回冥界之中，與冥河主流融為一體。

「享受永恆的寂滅吧，瑪蒙。」

「勤勉」之陣眼——

「路西法曾為大天使，因過於『傲慢』，率領天堂三分之一的天使叛變路西法，失敗後墮落成『傲慢』之原罪。所以我推斷，『墮落』其實是路西法那腐化了的天使身份的能力。」貝爾芬格手肘置放桌面上，十指交叉，把頭放在其上，緩緩道出自己的理論。「那麼，問題就來了，作為『傲慢』的他，能力又是甚麼呢？我花了好長時間，才從一些蛛絲馬跡中找到線索。」

「Can先生，你知道『伊甸園』的傳說吧？」「知道，是關於第一對人類亞當和夏娃，對吧？由於夏娃受毒蛇所欺騙，於是違反耶和華的命令，與亞堂一起進食禁果，把罪惡納入體內，從此，人類便身懷罪孽。」Can在自己的記憶庫中尋找了一會，然後便對貝爾芬格說出自己印象中的「伊甸園故事」。「沒錯，這大概是與人類有關，最早出現的一批傳說之一。」「可這與路西法有甚麼關係？」「關係可大了。」

「我在一次偶然的機會下，獲得了耶和華的一本記事本。上面記載了一些從耶和華為西方世界開天，到他轉世前的重要事件。其中一頁，便是記敍着『伊甸園傳說』的真正版本。當初引誘亞當和夏娃的，並不是所謂的『毒蛇』，也即是代表「憤怒」的撒旦。」

貝爾芬格說到這裏，頓了一頓。

「引誘第一對人類犯罪的，耶和華說，是路西法。」

陣眼外——

七顆光球中，其中四顆上的烏鴉、蒼蠅、牛和天使形狀的標記已經消失。

而原本有烏鴉標記的那顆陣眼，忽然表面泛起一陣漣漪，然後，一位身穿黑袍的老者從中鑽出。

哈帝斯離開陣眼後，看了看另外五個陣眼，發現其他的陣眼少了三個標記，便打算思考一下該到哪個陣眼裏增援，可他卻從眼角瞥到一些動靜。

他往下看去，卻被眼前的景像嚇了一大跳。

與想像中神界軍團力壓惡魔群的畫面完全相反，神界軍只剩下一小撮人聚在一起，負隅頑抗，抵擋如海一樣的惡魔軍團。

「可惡！怎麼回事？！」

哈帝斯先是怒罵了一句，然後果斷放棄進入其他陣眼增援的打算，高速向人數凋零的神界軍俯衝，落到他們的中間，手用力一揮，在那些士兵身上附加了一層防護罩，然後在地上畫了一圓陣，高呼「Τραγούδι της μοίρας！（滅亡之歌）」然後從殘餘的神界軍為中心，欺壓而上的惡魔群在地獄的歌聲中紛紛倒下。

「怎麼回事？！厄洛斯不是施加了陣法嗎？」哈帝斯焦急地問向就近的一名守衞天使。「哈帝斯大人……沒錯，厄洛斯大人是替我們施了法術，而我們一開始的確也把魔界軍壓得不成隊型。」碰巧，這位天使就是幸運爆表，得似倖存的Ae。他正害怕得不斷顫抖，把狀況回報給哈帝斯，似乎就已經透支了他的勇氣。「可是，在我們推進到一半時，他……應該被關在光球中的他出現了！」

「誰？你是在說誰？！」「……『傲慢』之路西法！」哈帝斯先是一愣，「你是指路西法擊倒了十二宮，然後從陣眼裏出來，導致局面演變成這個樣子嗎？」「不是的！當時光球上的天使標記還在，可路西法就憑空出現了，然後很快就把我們擊潰，還把勉強應戰的Pisces大人殺了。後來，光球上的標記消失了，其他十位十二宮的大人看見我們的困境，便前來增援，可還是逐一被路西法解決了。直到路西法把我們的軍隊屠戮成這樣少的人數後，他才離開了這裏，然後鑽進那顆有蛇標誌的光球去了。」

「甚麼？這不可能！」哈帝斯下意識就想否認這個荒誕離奇的故事。「是真的，哈帝斯大人。」Ae戰戰兢兢地回應道。「在十二宮的各位大人纏住路西法時，我耳尖聽到了他們的對話了。」

「他們說，在陣眼裏的，根本不是路西法。」

「在裏面的，是被偽裝成路西法的蓋尼米德。」

「勤勉」之陣眼——

「以此故事為起點，我再從耶和華的記事本中找到不少關於路西法的線索，而這些事件，無一不以路西法的欺騙為起點，以另一幫人的墮落為結束。」

「然後，我合上本子，明白到我終於揭開了路西法的真面目。路西法所擁有、代表『傲慢』的能力，就是『欺騙』。」

「寛容」之陣眼——

「P’Inn！」

「Sun？」

「對呢，是我。P’Inn，我喜歡你！」

「我也喜歡你，Sun！」

「可是，都是因為宙斯，我們才不得已要分開。」

「不是的，Sun，這不是Tee的錯！」

「可是，就是因為他在『嫉妒之殿』中猶豫了，才害得你最後要透支能量去維持『幻象』，然後才害得我要以靈魂為糧，補全你的魂魄。」

「這……Sun……我……」

「P’Inn，你相信我嗎？」

「我當然相信你了，Sun。」

「P’Inn，只要你殺了宙斯，奪走他的神格，貫注進我的『治癒之心』中，那我就可以回來了。」

「真的嗎？Sun？」

「沒錯，P’Inn。」

「可是，Tee他……」

「P’Inn，他是害死我的兇手，你難道不想替我報仇嗎？你不想救回我嗎？」

「我……想救回你。」

「那就找機會動手吧，P’Inn。」

「可是……」

「P’Inn，我很期待將來和你一起生活的。我們一起住在我的小屋裏，然後和Chimon一起過上一家三口的幸福生活。」

「……」

「……」

「好吧，Sun。」

「我會殺了宙斯的。」

Ch. 29

「勤勉」之陣眼——

「所謂『傲慢』，即乃欺騙自我，自視過高。他的能力大概是精神性質為主，最直接的使用方法自然是以謊言攻破敵人心防，然後引誘他們『墮落』。同時，這能力大概還能誤導認知、把錯誤資訊移植在他人腦海裏，讓『謊言』變成『虛假的真實』——直至有人能幸運瞥見他能力的真面目。」貝爾芬格毫無保留地，把自己的發現和推論悉數說給Can聽。「因為，自從我猜到他的能力是『欺騙』後，我的思維忽然看出了很多不合理的端倪。我相信，厄洛斯先生，自從我告訴了你這項資訊後，相信你現在也有這個感覺，對吧？」

被點名的 Can揉了揉青筋冒起的太陽穴，眉頭緊鎖，然後認同地點了點頭。「沒錯，我的意識忽然告訴我，我記憶中的一些事件，存在着非常多不合理的線索。」貝爾芬格鼓勵地着Can笑了笑：「頭像裂開兩半一樣，好像一邊在指出那些記憶中的虛假片段，另一邊則在堅持那些是正確無誤的事實，對吧？我當初也是這樣子的，過一會兒就應該會好的了。」

果然，像貝爾芬格所說，支持記憶並沒出錯的聲音一點一點的被壓下了，而那些被揭示出有古怪的片段，已經全被大腦翻找出來，攤在Can的意識面前隨時供查閱。「厄洛斯先生，你的記憶裏有甚麼古怪的地方嗎？」「嗯。第一是路西法的實力。我記得初次見他時，我受了重傷，P’Tee告訴我，他和P’Mork趕到後，同時爆發出最強力量，都未能震開路西法半點，最後是靠宙斯和赫拉操縱他們的身體，才勉強找到機會帶上我和Tin逃跑。到後來Tin被 P’Mork帶走，P’Tee獨自應戰路西法，也是落於下風，半點便宜也佔不了。可是為甚麼後來在『嫉妒之殿』見到他的時候，他會這麼輕易被阿斯摩太偷襲成功呢？」

「第二點和第一點有點相近，在『傲慢之殿』裏，路西法使用『墮落』，讓一直以來被壓制於Tin體內的阿斯摩太反過來掌控Tin的身體。可是，明明之前他和P’Mork曾經合謀想殺掉Tin，然後藉此推翻《和平條約》，只要稍為聰明點的人，也一定會先留點心眼。他怎麼會犯這種蠢呢？」

「第三，是路西法和P’Mork當年的交易。如果路西法的能力是『欺騙』和『墮落』的話，我能斷定路西法一定是欺騙了P’Mork甚麼，可我卻猜不到那是甚麼。」

貝爾芬格低頭沉思了好一陣子，然後緩緩開口：「我原本就認為，那個忽然跟在提出要開戰的阿斯摩太身後出現，被阿斯摩太奪去了身體的操的作權路西法，可能只是個替代品。畢竟，就算利維坦是因為阿斯摩太的協助下，剝奪了赫拉的意識，才奪回Mork先生身體的操控權，然後兩人聯手攻擊，我也不相信路西法簡簡單單就被他們拿下。現在，有了你的證明，我就更能確信那個人只是個替身而已。」

「可是，要培養出一個移植了自己的魔格、還能模仿自己能力的替身，並不是一件短時間的事，這個替身必定要從多年前開始培養才可行，如果這替身本身保有自我意識，就需要更長的時間了，除非……有利維坦的『破壞』幫忙，毀掉那個人的靈魂，那就可以節省了一筆時間。」

「可是，Mork先生來到魔界後，就馬上入關修煉了，要等他出關後再製造替身，是不可能這麼快就培育出這個強度的傀儡的……必定得是利維坦覺醒前的事，可利維坦覺醒前，又有誰有能力去幫他破壞那個傀儡的意識呢？這不合理……」

由於邏輯前後出現矛盾，貝爾芬格臉上浮現出焦急的表情，還無意識地咬起了右手拇指。Can看着他那百思不得其解的樣子，忍不住提出自己的疑惑：「一定需要破壞掉整個靈魂嗎？要是透過欺騙，讓那人自願交出身體，不就行了嗎？」

貝爾芬格聽到Can的理論，有點驚訝地張大了口。「沒錯，你是對的，是我想多了繞進去了。這也大概是可行的，可是我們並不知道路西法到底撞觸過甚麼人，這樣我們就更難鎖定那個替身到底是誰了。」「雖然我的直覺告訴我，這個人是誰很重要，但我們不可以糾結太長時間在這裏了吧？我們更應該關注的，是路西法的動向，對吧……等等！如果我關進去的，是路西法的替身，能他人不就在陣眼外了嗎？糟了，神界軍！」「冷靜點，厄洛斯先生。」

貝爾芬格拉住了正要暴走的Can，拍了拍他的肩膊。「我早就想過這點了，所以我給我的每個手下都發了一個空間傳送器，萬一路西法真的出現，並屠殺神界軍的話，我的手下會佯裝同時進攻，然後把他們碰到的神界軍暫時傳送到我才能定位的空間碎片中，雖然未必能保住全部軍隊，但起碼不至於全軍覆沒。而剛才，路西法的確出現了，可我的人已經把半數的軍隊救走了，還有一小群殘餘兵力在頑隅抵抗，可路西法似乎沒有再親自動手了。」貝爾芬格手上正拿着一部類似平板電腦的裝置，上面記滿了密密麻麻的文字，似乎是在敍述外面的戰況。「厄洛斯先生，你要關注的，是待會你我準備參與的，匯聚了最高戰力的戰鬥，別為了那些微的兵力而亂了我們兩個奇襲的威力。我知道這樣說很殘忍，但為了這場戰爭的勝利，還請你忍辱負重。」

貝爾芬格看着Can捏緊了的拳頭稍為鬆開，心裏吁出了一口氣。「我想你大概也看出來了吧，路西法的目的是透過替身去混淆視聽，然後在我們雙方打得兩敗俱傷時，出來圖個漁人得利，然後稱霸神魔兩界。這種不浪費氣力的策謀，相當符合他惡劣的個性。等等……路西法進到關住利維坦的陣眼去了，然後哈帝斯出來了，正趕往神界軍那邊支援。」

「P’Inn！」Can再一次變得不太冷靜，便想離開陣眼前往Inn的所在地。「等等！厄洛斯先生！拿上這個！」貝爾芬格遞給Can一個小盒子。「這是我製造的空間傳送器，你需要我出手時，按這邊的藍色按鈕，我便會立即過來增援，現在你先按紅色的按鈕，把我傳送進去吧，我會幫你照顧一下神界軍的兵士。『科技』就先交給你保管了，我已經開放了部放權限，你可以把你的部份能量儲存到裏面，佯裝與我激戰後消耗了大部份力量，這樣便能瞞過我和你聯手一事。」

Can點了點頭，先是按了按紅色按鈕，打開了一道藍色的傳送門，看着藍圈在貝爾芬格鑽進去後急速壓縮，然後消失得無影無蹤。然後，Can便試探性地往『科技』輸進能量，果然毫無障礙地便把自己的力量儲存到裏面，而引回自己身體時也沒有任何阻滯。Can便往裏面貫了自己一半的能源，然後把它藏在自己的儲物空間裏，接着離開光球，瞥了瞥下方的情況，發現在哈帝斯加入後，惡魔群便兵敗如山倒，最怪的是還有一群惡魔正聚在遠方，毫無慘戰的意欲，在Can眼中看來，那些便是貝爾芬格的手下了。

既然哈帝斯能控好下方戰場，Can也不再遲疑，立刻衝進有毒蛇標誌的那顆陣眼中——而在Can的視角裏，那條毒蛇後還有一隻若隱若現的天使，露着尖銳的獠牙發出無聲的奸笑。

在進陣眼的同時，Can也開始了高度戒備，果然一進內部空間，利維坦的毒蛇之刃和路西法的『晨星』、『魔君』雙劍同時殺到，幸好Can早就祭出『眾神統治者』，不慌不忙地擋向三把尖刃，縱使Can身上所餘能量只剩一半，可在「眾神統治者」的增幅下，Can還是能夠奮起，把欺身而上的兩人推回去，把雙方的距離拉開。

被逼開的路西法皺了皺眉頭。

「不錯呢，厄洛斯，反應力蠻不錯的嘛。」利維坦假惺惺地說出讚許之辭。「別噁心我了！P’Inn呢？！」「喏，在後面。」利維旦向後一指，便發現Inn正低着頭，口中唸唸有辭。

Can剛想往Inn的方向衝，路西法便又殺到Can的身前，一黑一金的長劍，以詭異的角度向Can刺去，Can也不慌，看準來勢，左手以「眾神統治者」一擋，卡住兩把長劍，讓它們再也不能前進半吋，然後另一隻手變出神弓Agapē，伸出單腳踩在弓身上，右手猛拉弓弦，大吼：「Βέλος του Έρωτα！（愛神之箭）」一道金色弓矢便高速往路西法射去，而且，似乎這一箭的速度超出了路西法的預想，完全反應不及，格擋的動作只做了一半，路西法的頭髗便被整個射穿。

看到這幕的Can，心裏完全沒有一絲喜悅，反倒暗呼了一聲「不好」，然後便四處張望，發現四週的景色開始扭曲，Can便又開始了高度戒備，感應隨時而來的殺氣。

可是戒備了好一陣子，Can都沒有受到任何的攻擊。他忽然產生了一點不好的預感，沽盡身上殘餘的能量，大喊：「Διαλύστε το σκοτάδι！（黑暗驅散）」，破開幻象，才發現陣眼裏已空無一人了。

「糟了！中計了！」

「貞潔」之陣眼——

礙於不能給予阿斯摩太致命傷害，Tee從一開始就參加了一場不公平的遊戲——阿斯摩太每招都向着Tee身上的要害揮去，而Tee就只能把雷電往他的手腳招呼，而這情況在阿斯摩太露出本源狀態，化為全身燃着『色慾之火』的惡魔後，就開始更加一面倒。

捱了好一陣子打後，Tee也早氣得不行，於是出手也更狠，甚至到後來，更是在身上運起「雷霆」，再次發動「雷電人」的半本源形態，四處逃竄，避開阿斯摩太的攻擊，同時在中間梅花間竹地穿插閃電之矛的反擊，倒是為阿斯摩太帶來了一點小麻煩。

直到陣眼出現了一名外來者。

「Inn？你怎麼會在這邊？你該不會是打贏了Mork吧？」Tee詫異地看了看來者，而話音剛落，Tee眼前便一暈，然後便發現自己中了Inn的「幻象」。「靠，怎麼回事？！」

Tee萬萬沒有想到，該同為隊友的Inn竟然會向自己出手，可小時候兩人和Mork經常在一起修煉，Tee也知道Inn使用「幻象」的習慣是「實為虛之，虛為實之」，於是想都沒想，就遠離幻象中Inn和阿斯摩太的方位。

可沒衝出幾呎，一抹危險的預感湧上心頭。

Tee只能本能地把身形向上拉高一點，然後，腹部便傳來燃燒靈魂的劇痛。

Tee低頭一看，一雙蛇形短刀正好好地插在自己的腹腔中，只剩下刀柄在外，而主人正盜用着自己愛人的臉孔，擺出一副虛假的微笑，帶點故意地說道：

「刺中了呢，Tee。」

Ch. 30

燃燒靈魂的滋味可謂相同不好受。

把短刀捅在自己肚子上的那雙手，一直試圖讓刀子旋轉攪動，在Tee的身體內部製造更多的傷害，不過卻被Tee的雙手強行壓住了——縱使隨着時間一點點過去，那雙頑強抵抗的手已經開始了顫抖起來。

「Mork……對不起……」就算明知道現在面對着的人並不是真正的Mork，Tee還是趁機會跟聽不到的那個人道起歉來。「還真是情聖呢，到現在還在想像跟Mork道歉啊？不過Tee弟弟，我可是利維坦呢，你在呼喚的那個人，大概一輩子都不會再醒來了。」「Mork……醒醒……對不起……」「再怎麼叫他都不會醒的了，單憑他一個凡人的力量，怎麼可能壓過我利維坦，重新掌控身體？」「赫拉……醒醒……」「連宙斯都出來了？兩個大情聖還真是一個樣子啊。不過，你讓赫拉幫忙也是不可能的，畢竟她已經消失了。」

「消失」這兩個字一出口，Tee身上的氣壓完全變了——從一個重傷之人，化成一隻從沉睡中甦醒的雄獅。「……消失？利維坦，你給我說清楚是怎麼回事？」「就是字面上的意思，『消失』——沒有了、消逝了，你懂嗎？」利維坦邪魅地笑了笑，然後繼續大聲宣讀赫拉的噩耗：「阿斯摩太為了斬草除根，在『傲慢之殿』中把Mork小弟弟擊昏後，便立刻用『色慾之火』想把Mork弟弟和赫拉的靈魂給毀掉，赫拉為了保護Mork小弟弟，直接把所有能量和魂火都化成保護Mork弟弟的防護罩，自己則失去了所有防守能力，於是被燒乾淨了。我便趁機奪取了身體的操控權，眼明手快地向阿斯摩太宣誓效忠。說起來，Tee弟弟，你該感謝我把Mork弟弟給救下來了呢。」

利維坦大言不慚的一番話，讓與Tee共存於意識表面的宙斯大為震怒。

Tee的手忽然停止了震動。

「小子，謝謝你。」

聽到這莫名奇妙的一句的下一瞬，Tee渾身再度被「雷霆」所纏繞，而且再也感受不到那灼燒靈魂的痛楚。「老頭，你幹了甚麼？！」Tee恐慌地在意識海中詢問起那位肅穆莊嚴的老人，卻發現老人已經不在席上了。

Tee不傻，他已經知道發生了甚麼了——宙斯正在燃燒神火，以自己的靈魂，來完全承受那對毒蛇短刀的負面效果，讓Tee能一時保有原本的戰鬥力。

Tee強行壓下源源不絕從心底升起的悲傷，牢牢握着蛇刃的刀柄，然後用盡全力把電流傳到他的身上，企圖逼他棄掉武器自保。可利維坦不愧是天生的毒蛇，居然不退也不讓，壓下麻痺的異樣感，邪氣地笑笑說：「看樣子，宙斯在引燃神火，對吧？和赫拉燃燒神火時的情況一樣璀璨呢。不過Tee弟弟，你真的要殺了我嗎？Mork弟弟還在我的身體裏面哦。」「那我就先把你給打殘，想辦法把你趕走後，再跟Mork賠罪吧！對不起了，Mork！」

大概是因為Tee抱起了必死的決心，利維坦感受到電壓再一次上升，已經到了他無法硬抗的地步。逼不得已下，利維坦唯有放開短刀，然後向後撤出數呎。Tee便默默把匕首抽出，將其握在手中，「嫉妒」的氣息一直從短刀冒出，企圖向上攀爬，侵蝕Tee的手臂。

「這就是你看到蓋尼米德吻我時的感覺嗎，Mork？嫉妒那人能獲得我的吻，是嗎？」

「可是，我愛的，從來只有你一人而已。」

Tee運起「雷霆」，把毒蛇雙刃完全包裹住，空氣中忽然傳來毒蛇連綿不停的「嘶嘶」聲，聽上去像是很害怕似的。「拜託了，看看我的真心吧，Mork。」

毒蛇的響叫忽然停下了，然後原本抵抗着雷電的蛇刃忽然消去了屏障，任由雷電纏繞在其刀身上。

然後，其中一把匕首上的蛇紋像是有生命似地開始滑行，從刀柄身上離開，遊走到Tee的手臂上，張嘴一咬，在Tee的手臂上破開一個洞口，然後鑽進銅口裏，融在Tee的皮膚上，然後化成一個白色的蛇形紋身。

「看吧，Mork，連『羨』都相信我了。」

「快點醒醒吧，Mork。」

「在你醒之前，就讓我先把這個霸佔你身體的惡魔給制服掉吧。」

—————

另一邊，同樣身上帶傷的阿斯摩太，正被一道魅影偷襲壓制。

「摩耳甫斯進步了！我居然還真感到了痛楚！他到底在哪？！」

Tee之所以會中了利維坦的一記重襲，是因為利維坦揣摩中了Tee的心理，才輕易得手，而阿斯摩太自從發覺自己陷於幻象中，並沒有像Tee一樣從原地移開，而是把感官開到最大，嘗試感應Inn的所在，可還未有看出半分端倪，一道陰影忽然提着劍出現在他面前，在及時反應過來並作出迴避的阿斯摩太身上，劃破了一道口子。

刺痛感一直沿着神經鑽進阿斯摩太的腦袋裏，可他還沒有來得及發火，那暗影又再次閃現在他的背後，再次刺傷了阿斯摩太的背部。暗影的攻擊永遠在快要及身的時候，阿斯摩太才能感應到那微乎其微的殺意，勉強作出迴避動作，可這麼遲才作出規避，他身上自然隨時間的逝開，添加了無數的劍痕劃傷。

「嗤——」又一次入肉的劍傷。「可惡！Φωτιά της λαγνείας！（色慾之火）」

阿斯摩太一怒之下，直接發起大招，渾身燃起紫色的火焰，然後以自己為中心，把妖火全方位往外發射。在火壁往外推出一段距離後，忽然撞上了一透明的能量球體，阿斯摩太便執起鞭子，衝到對應方位，然後一掃長鞭，便把球體打破，Inn的身體便從中露出。

「消去你那礙事的『幻象』吧，摩耳甫斯！」

眼神空洞的Inn舉起黑色木杖，運起一團綠色的能量包裹着自己，然後便被「色慾之鞭」狠狠一抽，撞到陣眼的牆壁上，「幻象」也隨之被暫時解除。

而當「幻象」失去效用，阿斯摩太發現身上那些傷口原來並不是假象，而是確確切切的血口時，阿斯摩太才驚覺自己估計錯誤了，可一時的大意，換來的正是阿斯摩太側邊的牛頭和羊頭，分別被一把金光長劍和一把暗焰長劍毫不留情地割下。

兩倍的項首分離之痛，讓阿斯摩太發出凄慘至極的嚎叫。「再叫得凄慘一點吧，阿斯摩太，你在『嫉妒之殿』中不是很跩的嗎？」路西法陰冷的語氣，讓阿斯摩太渾身起了雞皮疙瘩。「路西法？！這怎麼可能！」「為甚麼不可能呢？」「你明明被我重創，還被孤奪去身體控制權了！」「因為，那並不是真正的我，而是我培養了多年的傀儡啊。」「如果那是傀儡，孤怎麼可能看不出來？！而且一個傀儡，還能使用你的『墮落』？！」「那是因為，你被我『欺騙』了啊，阿斯摩太。」

路西法用像是看獵物的眼神，掃在阿斯摩太身上的每一吋赤紅肌膚上。「阿斯摩太啊，地獄只能有一個帝王，『九層地獄之王』和『地獄魔君』，只有一個能存活在世上。」

「成為我稱霸神魔人三界的踏腳石吧，阿斯摩太。」路西法雙手高舉，把兩柄差異甚大的長劍提起，手腕一轉，改成反手提劍，兩把劍的劍尖正分別對準阿斯摩太僅餘的那顆人頭前額，還有心臟的位置。「再見了，阿斯摩太。」然後路西法便兩手前伸，欲將兩把尖劍送進阿斯摩太的體內。

可剛入肉半分，路西法便感到一道銳利的殺氣向自己急速襲來，煞氣之強烈讓路西法不得不一腳踹開重傷的阿斯摩太，讓劍身脫離，然後執劍擋向那殺意的方向。

「噹！」一道金矢打在黃金長劍上，然後與劍身摩擦，製造大量的火花。路西法被這來勢淘淘的箭矢打得退後了數呎，然後馬上重整身形，冷冷地看着攻擊者：「厄洛斯，這麼快就趕到，果然你已經看穿了我的能力了。還好我夠決斷，與摩耳甫斯聯手製造幻像，把你給拖住一會，然後先來這邊解決會被我『欺騙』到的兩人。不過，我很好奇，你是怎麼知道我有『欺騙』這項能力呢？」

差點看見阿斯摩太橫死在自己面前的Can，回應路西法的語氣可是前所未有的惡劣。「反叛不成，然後窩在地獄自封『魔君』的傢伙，你真以為你能瞞得了所有人嗎？」

聽到這極具侮辱性的發言，一直保持着一定風度的路西法臉上表情終於失守。「閉嘴，厄洛斯！」「難道不是嗎？『墮天使』路西法？」「住口！Δαίμονας Βασιλιάς（魔君）！」

一道由暗焰造成的龍捲風出現在黑色長劍的劍尖之處，然後隨着路西法手一揮，龍捲風便向Can掃去。Can直接提起Agapē，對準風眼射出箭雨，大量光矢便融入在殘暴的風牆中，然後把龍捲風從中撕裂。「你到底對P’Inn做了甚麼？！」「就是我的拿手好戲而已，欺騙，然後使其墮落。」

路西法冷冷一笑，繼續說道：「尤其是內心像他那樣千瘡百孔的人，更是容易受我操控。他喜歡的人，不是為了救他，而犧牲了自己嗎？我只是輕輕裝了一下他喜歡的那個人，才沒說幾句，他就馬上把心交出來了。」

路西法從懷裏掏出一顆散着五彩光芒的光團，抬到自己的眼前，一邊轉動一邊不經意地開口：「神界真的有很多這種深情又濫情的笨蛋呢，只需要挑一挑撥，他們就會動搖，再哄一哄，他們就會相信那些不可能的期望，為此貢獻自己的神智和靈魂。」「我不准你這樣說P’Inn！把他的靈魂交回來！」

路西法邪氣地笑了笑，把那團光團釘在自己右邊胸膛上，然後用貓看老鼠的表情望着Can：「那就試試來搶啊，厄洛斯。」

Can沉了沉身體，便往路西法直飛而去，手上的Agapē弓弦不斷被拉開，多道流光先後向着路西法的方法射去，卻無一不被路西法側身躲過，而二人之間的距離隨着時間過去一點一點縮短。

當兩人相距十數步之遙，Can眼神一變，突地變速，左手握拳伸向路西法胸膛上那顆光團，然而在衝到路西法身前數米時，一道由暗焰造成的烈火之牆忽然升起，差點把Can整個前腕截斷，幸好Can反應得快，及持抽回手臂，才沒有出事。

路西法正想開嘲笑好計不成的Can，眼角卻看見在Can抽回手臂前的位置，正懸着一個擁有兩個顏色按鈕的精緻盒子。還沒等路西法反應過來發生甚麼事，一道傳送門在路西法面前忽然出現，然後一道影子出其不意地給了路西法一擊，順手奪走戴在他胸襟上的那顆靈火，然後退到路西法後方十米處，與Can形式包夾之陣形。

「哦，原來是你搞的鬼嗎，貝爾芬格？不得不稱讚你……你果然夠聰明。」路西法看清楚來者面容後，便馬上知道為何Can會知道自己的能力。「既然你們想壞我好事，那我也不再留手了。」

「就讓我認認真真把你們兩個解決掉吧。」

Ch. 31

話音一落，路西法以背上對翼包覆着自己的身體，形成一個肉蛹，然後一股讓人窒息的威壓便淘湧而出，讓Can和貝爾芬格冷汗直冒，兩人二話不說就手一揮，交換彼此手上風格迴異的球體。Can把Inn的靈火藏在衣物中，貼身保護好，再等貝爾芬格也取回自己的本命武器後，兩人便同時展開攻擊，Can射出一發又一發的金光箭矢，而貝爾芬格也凝聚起一柄粗管激光砲，一起射向那個散透異常威壓的肉繭，卻沒想到那層薄膜看上去脆弱無比，實際刀槍不入，兩人只刮掉了一層外皮，卻沒能破開那恐怖的防守。

「厄洛斯先生，我的『科技』分析出，這是一個強化技能，一會兒後路西法才會破繭而出，以完全體的姿態出現。既然我們毀不掉這個繭，我們現在還有一點時間，我會去支援那邊的宙斯先生，你快把靈火置回摩耳甫斯先生的身體去吧。」「好！」

兩人確認了大家的行動目的後，便往相反方向離開。

Can來到了如同蛇皮一樣癱倒在陣眼牆身上的Inn身邊，快速地確認了一下他現在的情況——阿斯摩太的攻擊讓他受了一點傷，再加上失去了路西法的操控，Inn就像一具屍體一樣，躺在陣壁上動也不動，可他手中的黑色木杖卻湧出一波又一波的綠色能量，讓他身上的傷痕一點一點消去。

Can拿起神火，便往Inn心臟處按進去，卻沒想到隔了幾秒後，神火居然被身體排擠出來。

「怎麼回事？！是路西法搞的鬼嗎？！」

Can不信邪地再次嘗試把神火還進Inn的身軀中，可理所當然地又一次失敗了。

「可惡！怎麼可能？！」Can氣急敗壞地大吼了一聲。

此時，光團忽然光芒大盛，然後Inn的聲音便在空氣中響起：「Can，謝謝你讓我清醒過來，可是，別讓我回來了。」「為甚麼，P’Inn？！」「我受到路西法的引誘，利用『幻象』讓Tee受傷了，我已經沒臉跟你們待在一起了。」「你說甚麼傻話，P’Inn！要是你真的感到抱歉，就幫我們繼續打這場使啊！」「我的能力除了能作一些騷擾外，對這戰局根本起不了甚麼大作用，有我與沒有我，差別根本不大；再者，Sun都已經不在了，就讓我這樣跟着Sun一起去轉世吧……」「等等！」Can聽到這裏，忍不住再次插嘴，截停Inn的悔氣話。「Sun還在啊？P’Inn你在抽甚麼瘋？」

光球隨時話聲起落而閃爍的光芒暗了暗。「Can……你別騙我了……Tee已經告訴我了，Sun為了救我，犧牲了他的靈魂，救回我的靈火……」「那你給我說說，這是誰！」

大怒的Can指着黑色木杖，射出一道純白光束，然後那籠罩着Inn身軀的那團綠光倏地升起，然後化為一隻玳瑁貓。「……Chimon？」出於Inn的意料，響在耳邊的聲音並不是Chimon那有點慵懶的貓叫，而是一把懷念的男聲。「…….P’Inn。」

光球再次沉默不語，球身發出的光也莫名開始脈動。「……這不是『幻象』，對吧，Can？這不是我的想像吧？」光團的聲音開始有點哽咽，卻又有一點喜悅的感覺。「我不知道P’Tee是怎麼跟你說的，可是Sun根本就沒有死！我只是讓他暫時住在你的靈火裏，修補你的靈魂而已，等大戰過後，我再幫他重塑身體，誰知道你在這邊發神經自暴自棄！」

Can帶怒火的發言，在Inn的耳中聽起來卻像是喜訊一樣。「Sun……」「嗯，P’Inn……」「你沒事，太好了……」「對不起，P’Inn……路西法對你出手時，我沒有能力阻止你，告訴你我還在……」「我才該說對不起……是我人懵了。Sun，我……喜歡你……」

玳瑁貓身子一頓，高豎的尾巴的前端忽然曲了曲。「……嗯，我知道了。」「Sun，怎麼了，你是不肯原諒我抽瘋了嗎？可我只是太想你而已，我還沒告白你就消失了，我可是難過了好久好久……」「行了！P’Inn！別再說了！」

光團光芒往內一縮，似乎是驚了一驚，然後便自行飛離Can的手心，來到玳瑁貓的面前，用恐慌的語氣喊道：「對不起Sun！我不會再發瘋了！你原諒我吧！你有甚麼不滿意我的地方就說給我聽，我會改的！求你別不要我！Sun！」「閉嘴，P’Inn！」

玳瑁貓直接炸起了毛，可卻沒有發出恐嚇的嘶聲。「Sun……」「現在是說這個的時候嗎？！我們還在打仗耶！你求愛懂不懂看場合的啊？！你現在馬上回到身體去，然後幫大家取得這場戰鬥的勝利！要是輸了，我不會原諒你的！」「哦……」「哦甚麼哦！很不滿意嗎？」「不是……」「我告訴你！你害我偷偷喜歡你這麼久，忍受了這麼長時間的孤獨，要是你之後的求愛讓我不滿意，我是絕對不會答應跟你在一起的！」

光團先是安靜了一會，然後亮起璀燦的光芒。「好好好！我一定會讓你滿意的！」「快回來身體裏面！」「好！Sun，我愛你哦！」「……滾！」

等光團回到身體裏去時，玳瑁貓的身影也開始有點扭曲。「謝謝你，厄洛斯大人。」「叫我Can就好，Sun。還好你比P’Inn正常多了，我剛白眼差點翻到天靈蓋上去了。」「那，謝謝你，Can……」「要謝我，就等這場仗打贏後再算吧。」「好，我會盡力的。」

過了一會，Inn原本死氣沉沉的眼神終於回復了點生氣。「怎樣，大情癡？！」「嘿……嘿嘿……」「先跟我去看看阿斯摩太吧，P’Inn，我想你幫我用『幻象』讓他退場，他現在受了這麼重的傷，你的『幻象』應該對他很有效才對。」「好。」

Can先是在四周搜索了一圈，然後在某個角落上撿回了那個空間傳送器，然後再跟Inn飛到躺在陣眼底部的阿斯摩太身前。

「……高興了嗎，厄洛斯，孤又一次栽在你手上了。」「對我來說，這是第一次而已，阿斯摩太。現在，請你先在『幻象』裏待一會吧。P’Inn。」「好。」

Inn手上放出一道五彩光芒，籠罩着重傷的阿斯摩太，奄奄一息的九層地獄之王，眼神逐漸變得迷離失焦。「可以了，Can。」「P’Inn，麻煩你先幫我封住他那些出血的位置吧，然後用這個把他封進去。」Can把貝爾芬格製造的那個空間傳送器拋了過去給Inn，然後便先行離開，加入到遠方纏鬥的三人戰場之中。

傷口仍在不斷流血的Tee，速度和威勢都不在頂峰之上，可有了貝爾芬格的加入後，多了一個人的騷擾，雖然兩人的攻擊暫時都碰不到馬達全開的利維坦，卻起碼沒有再讓Tee身上再添傷口，而現在，加上Can的參與，平衡的天秤便開始往神界的一邊傾斜。

利維坦掃了掃Can射出的漫天箭雨，展開自己的神速，以高超的反應力在箭矢間尋找罅隙，左閃右避，可才避過一半，後方又再次襲來密集的閃電和浮游砲激光，讓利維坦避無可避，只能強行運起嫉妒的能量，格開往自己襲來的攻擊，然後迅速退開，遠遠地觀察三名敵方。

「路西法看來還需要一點時間呢，以一敵三來說，看來對我還是有點勉強。」利維坦輕輕地說道。「那我也不留手了，就把Mork弟弟為我積蓄多年的力量全部解放吧。」

利維坦大聲一吼，肉眼可見的音波以他為圓心轟向四周，稍為逼退了圍堵的三人，然後，他的下半身迅速增長，化成一條粗長的蛇尾，上面覆蓋着無數的硬鱗，如同有生命似地在利維坦身後蜷曲扭動，雖然沒有達到Mork泡泉水時的誇張長度，卻也去到一個不成比例的地步。

「來吧，見識一下泡了這麼多年『嫉妒之泉』的利維坦，到底有多強吧。」

利維坦蛇尾一顫，一層鱗片從最外層脫落，然後化成蜂利的刀片極速襲向三人，漫天花雨一樣籠罩三人全身要害。各人便使出各自渾身解數，化解這毫無死角的攻勢——Can和貝爾芬格直接祭出「眾神統治者」和「科技」，然後變出防護罩保護自己全身上下，而Tee則使出雷霆擋在自己身前，可身體積累的傷勢和疲勞，讓他堅持了一會就直接撐不下去，被利維坦強行破開稀薄的雷電層，把那些刀片一樣的細鱗盡數打在Tee身上。

「P’Tee！」Can大吼一聲，便想去支援再度中招往下墮去的Tee，卻被利維坦發出的更多攻擊給壓制住，被逼停在原地，眼睜睜看着Tee帶着無數割傷的身軀倒在陣眼底部。

「去死吧，宙斯！」利維坦從口中噴出一道紫色妖火，轟向躺在地上生死不明的Tee，一邊放出更多鱗片絆住想要增援的Can和貝爾芬格兩人。「P’Tee！醒醒！」

在那火柱燒到Tee身上前，一道人影及時橫在Tee的面前，平舉起一柄黑木手杖，同時釋出一道五彩和純綠的光芒，穩穩地把火柱截停，然後眼明手快把Tee帶走。「摩耳甫斯？居然清醒了？」「沒錯，我不會再被你們騙倒了！」「既然你清醒了，對我們已經沒有用處了，去死吧！」

利維坦蛇尾一伸，環在Inn和Tee的四週，Inn見狀就馬上駄起Tee，試圖撤出蛇尾圈出的範圍，卻被利維坦吐出的另一發妖火給壓回去，然後眼睜睜地看着利維坦用力收緊蛇尾，把Inn和Tee兩人的身影絞殺在陷阱之中。

「一如以往的不堪一擊呢，先解決兩個。」利維坦淺淺地笑了笑，然後便抖了抖尾巴，改為捲向全力抵擋鱗片的Can。Can倒也不慌，直接打了記響指，讓神弓Agapē懸浮在自己身邊，釋出一發又一發的光矢射向那條陰險的蛇尾，一時倒也沒有讓利維坦再次得逞。「可惡！這樣捱打下去不是辦法！貝爾芬格你到底好了沒有？！」「再給我半分鐘！」「好！Agapē！」

聽到貝爾芬格和Can的對話，利維坦便想把蛇尾伸向貝爾芬格，卻被Can的弓矢硬生生阻下了，於是利維坦便改為向貝爾芬格發出紫火吐息，卻沒想到那層薄薄的防護罩居然如此堅硬，硬抗了半分鐘的火焰攻擊，看上去已經薄得像一層冰一樣，卻還是硬生生擋下了利維坦的攻擊。

「好了！我準備好了！利維坦，給我吃這招吧！Αυτόματο πιστόλι！（全自動浮游砲）」

在整顆陣眼裏，出現了成千上萬、數量足以媲美利維坦身上鱗片總數的眼球，每顆眼球各自射出紅色的瞄準激光，對準利維坦身上的每一吋黏滑肌膚，讓他一時看上去像是發紅光的怪蛇一樣。然後，所有眼球的瞳孔猛地一縮，然後同時各自釋放出一道道手腕粗的白色鐳射砲。不同於在外面戰場上的情況，這次是集中於一人身上的蓄力一擊，所有光束匯聚在一個小範圍裏，然後融合成一顆刺眼的白色光球，發出的熱力似乎要把所有事物融成電漿一樣，把利維坦巨大的身體吞噬進去。

等了好一陣子後，光球散去，利維坦已經化回人形，虛弱地懸浮在半空之中，粗重地喘着氣。同時，貝爾芬格直接脫力倒下，癱倒在地上大喘氣。「哈……累死了，這招一次性透支能量的招式，每次用完都累個半死……還好這招還算奏效，他看上去受傷也不輕，要是他還能化回蛇形的話，我真的沒餘力再去應付了。」「辛苦了，先回去休息一下吧，這裏交給我吧。」「好，他們兩個在我的私人空間裏，對吧？」「嗯，機器在他們剛剛消失的位置。」「那我先休息一會，路西法一現身我們會馬上趕到的。」「好。」

Can待貝爾芬格鑽進空間裂縫後，才緩緩飛到利維坦身邊，帶少許戒備地看着他虛弱的身軀，緩緩開口道：「利維坦，你既然跟路西法一直有來往，當年路西法如何欺騙了P’Mork，你是知道的吧？」「……我不知道你說甚麼。」利維坦用倔強的眼神瞪着Can，顫抖着提起被激光燒傷的左手舉在身前，祭出一個毫無作用的防守動作。「不用裝了，如果路西法的目的是要稱霸三界，他根本不用費盡心思去替你找一個適合的容器轉世，讓你的力量得以完全發揮。我猜，P’Mork的離開，是路西法的計劃一部份，是吧？」

「就像我讓厄洛斯伯伯附在Tin身上，壓制阿斯摩太的意識一樣，也是他的計劃的一角，對吧？」

Ch. 32

「貝爾芬格說過，你們兩個一直都有私下聯絡，所以你們很可能從一開始就在密謀甚麼。然後我想了想，路西法為甚麼要假好心替阿斯摩太找到容器？Tin被路西法強灌阿斯摩太的魔格的經過為甚麼有這麼多蹺蹊？他明明就壓着P’Tee來打，可為甚麼他會『碰巧』在遠離Tin的位置與P’Tee開戰，讓小時候的我有機會讓厄洛斯伯伯附在Tin的身上，協助他壓制阿斯摩太呢？而阿斯摩太現身時，也是掀起了一會兒動靜，可直到神格完成轉移，我和Tin那邊還是完全不見路西法的蹤影。他怎麼會不知道這邊的動向？他怎可能不清楚被帶回『色慾之殿』的人，是保有自我意識的Tin？除非……他是故意讓這一切發生的。」

利維坦聽完Can長篇大論的分析後，用虛弱的身體發出「哈哈」的笑聲：「Can弟弟，沒想到你還挺聰明的，繼續說下去，讓我看看你還猜出了多少。」

Can以冷淡的視線掃了一眼利維坦，便接續說下去：「我想，路西法的目的是要減少潛在的敵人吧——借我的手，把阿斯摩太給封在Tin體內，讓阿斯摩太對他起不了任何威脅，然後等P’Mork休整完畢後找尋機會開戰，可他卻沒想到Tin會在中途搞出《和平條約》，破壞掉他的計劃，於是他便想直接把Tin除掉，卻沒想到被我誤打誤撞救下。」

「我想路西法當時應該相常氣急敗壞吧，直到他知道我重新拿回厄洛斯伯伯的神格，才將計就計，以我作誘誀，把Tin給引回來，然後發動那招『墮落』讓阿斯摩太重奪身體操控權，放出傀儡假死欺騙阿斯摩太，讓你在背後穿針引線，協助拉攏其餘六大罪宣戰，而他則在戰場上蜇伏隱藏，等到適當時候出手暗殺掉那些礙事的人，甚至還看出P’Inn心有破綻，順便把他納為自己的旗子，要不是貝爾芬格看出了這一切，選擇與我們聯手，讓我成為了最不穩定的因子，說不定你們早就贏了這場戰爭了吧。」

說到這裏，Can便停下不再開口，而利維坦讚賞般地抬了抬眉。「可我有幾點想來想去都想不透，第一，貝爾芬格說過路西法製造的那個傀儡，必定是很久以前開始精煉的成品，那個人究竟是誰？第二，雖然說P’Mork體內尚有赫拉的力量鎮壓，讓他能保持自我意識，可你這些年來為甚麼這麼安份？你到底在盤算甚麼？」

利維坦卻是眼神一縮，然後Can便感到後方傳來難以忽略的靈壓。「Can弟弟，看來暢談時間過了，不過就算還有時間，這兩個問題我也沒打算去回答你呢。προβάλλω τα πτερά（蛻皮）！」

利維坦面色一變，揮出一道氣壓轟開Can，然後身上的皮膚就像蛇換皮似地脫去一層，而利維坦身上大大小小的傷口立刻少了不少。

可Can再也沒有空去理會利維坦，因為重新伸展翅膀的路西法的存在感實在太明顯了。他拿出貝爾芬格打開傳送門後扔回給他的空間傳送器，按下通知數人回來迎敵的按鈕時，手指因為顫抖滑了滑，直到再按一次才把那顆小按鈕成功壓下。

讓Can如此震驚的，正是路西法的新形態。

路西法背上的翅膀分成了三對，左背上的是三隻帶金黃羽毛的天使之翼，而右背伸出的則是猙獰的惡魔肉翼，三對翅膀相互對稱，兩對斜指向上，一對斜垂下點，如同佈景板一樣墊在路西法的身後。路西法頭上的金色鬈髮，化成了銀白的幼絲，讓他看上去少了一份英氣，卻多了一份肅穆和莊嚴；心臟處有一個獅鷲形狀的紋身，那紋身甚至還像有生命一樣動着，發出無聲的咆哮。那對被稱為「晨星」和「魔君」的一金一黑長劍，正分別被路西法握在左右手上，而不同於以往，兩柄劍上的氣息就像暴風雨下的海浪，暴湧而出，與路西法重新出現後的氣勢一樣。

「這……」貝爾芬格率先從突然出現的傳送門中走出，目光馬上便被路西法的威壓抓住。「ανάλυση（分析）！」等到回復了點生氣的Tee和緊跟其後的Inn踏進陣眼裏，貝爾芬格的分析已經完成了。「怎麼可能……」「貝爾芬格，怎麼了？」Can咬了咬牙，追問一臉被嚇倒的貝爾芬格。「路西法他……這能量總量……不可能！」「到底怎麼了，說清楚點！」「他……光一人，就等於我們四人的總量，再加上那邊的利維坦……不可能，打不贏的！」「打不贏也得打！我們還有退路嗎？」

「把利維坦交給我吧，我儘快解決他，然後再來幫你們。」Tee沉穩的聲音忽然在爭吵的二人旁邊響起，讓Can忍不住轉頭盯着他：「P’Tee，你認真嗎？現在不是計較兒女私情的時候了，與其讓你上，不如讓戰力基本還在的P’Inn去擋住利維坦……」「我肯定。放心，我不會再心軟的了，老頭都已經不在了，我也沒有本錢再去揮霍了。」「……那好吧。」

Tee腳下雷霆一動，便衝到傷勢好轉的利維坦面前，抓起他的手肘，便往遠處遁去，留下Can、貝爾芬格和Inn在原地。「P’Inn，如果我們在這場戰鬥中死去的話，怎麼辦？」「不會的Can，我們絕對不會死的，別忘了，Tin還在等你救他。」Inn輕輕捶了一下Can的背部，打斷他不斷放出的負能量。「嗯……沒錯，還有人在等我。」「對，還有人在等我們。」

「交換完遺言了嗎？厄洛斯、摩耳甫斯，還有叛徒貝爾芬格。」路西法冷冷地看着擋在自己身前的三人，冷笑完一聲後開口說道。「路西法，我們還沒打算死呢，別自作多情了。」Can強行壓下心底不斷發出的恐懼訊號，裝腔作勢地挑釁浮在面前的強者，而路西法聽到Can的宣言後，也只是輕輕冷笑，然後說：「我就看看，你們能在我完全解放本源狀態之下，可以撐多久。」

路西法抬起左手，向着三人提劍用力橫掃，「晨光」釋出一發無堅不摧的金色劍氣，轟向嚴陣以待的三人。「ΛΑΜΠΡΌΣ！（光明）」「Ενεργειακή ασπίδα！（能量防護罩）」「όνειρο！（夢）」三人各自在自己身前升起籠罩着自己的防護罩，擋格兩道來勢洶洶的攻擊。劍氣速度更快，比起暗焰更先打在三人的防護罩上，把三個圓形的防護罩都壓出凹陷，並一直發出「嗤嗤」的融解聲音，一點一點地把三人的能量罩消掉。

三人中最弱的Inn直接就被劍氣破開防禦，另外兩人則被劍氣推後了數呎  
。Inn看見防護罩碎掉，便舉起黑木手杖唸唸有詞，打算再重新製造一個更穩固的防守，可頌唱還沒完畢，Inn便覺一道疾風掠過，一道危險得讓他冷汗直冒的殺氣夾在中間，Inn本能地把能量不要錢地向外倒，然後恰到好處把兩把劍的劍尖擋在離胸膛三栗米的位置，然後腹部一痛，就被路西法狠狠地喘開，撞在陣眼牆壁上。

路西法剛一展翅膀，打算乘勝追擊，卻被幾發光矢和一排子彈截住去路，路西法便馬上更改主意，改為攻擊Can及貝爾芬格兩人，右手一揮「魔君」，在空氣中斬出一條長長的暗焰長鏈，往兩人身上鞭撻過去。

如果與路西法交過數次手的Tee在這邊的話，會發現暗焰的熱力和灼燒感更強烈了——貝爾芬格倒還好，可初次面對這招的Can一開始反應不來要找方法降低溫度，結果身前的肌膚直接有了點灼傷，每動一下，身體就回饋一次燒灼的痛楚，讓他不禁咬緊牙關。

就像貝爾芬格所說，路西法在此時的戰鬥力絕對在眾人之上，Can和貝爾芬格才擋了一會，就感到自己體內的能量已經空了一小半，而原因只是路西法輕描淡寫的兩發攻擊。「該死！」貝爾芬格在持續的受壓下，已經開始壓抑不住體內躁動的不安和恐懼。「就讓我再拼一次吧！Αυτόματο πιστόλι！（全自動浮游砲）！」

在格擋的同時，貝爾芬格分了一下神，祭出自己的絕技。由於太過倉促，他沒有時間去精煉能量，因此這次的浮游砲總量完全比烈起上一次舖天蓋地的誇張數目，卻還是密密麻麻地圍堵着冷眼平視的路西法，釋放出大量激光，把路西法給淹沒在白光之中。「呼、呼……拜託，不死也得重傷啊……」已經化解好攻勢的貝爾芬格看着逐漸平息的爆炸，小聲地自我安慰道。

而既然立下了這個常見的Flag，結局自然是不如貝爾芬格所願。

從爆炸現場再次現身的路西法，身上肉眼可見的改變，大概就是翅膀有了點焦黑，可其他外露的皮膚卻沒甚麼被攻擊過的痕跡。「怎麼可能——」「砰！」貝爾芬格的哀嚎還沒說完，就被一個閃身來到身邊的路西法舉起兩把劍狠狠一劈，鑲進陣壁的底部。

「貝爾芬格！」在貝爾芬格被攻擊的一刻，Can只來得及做了個往他的方向起飛的動作，卻完全追不上路西法的動作，於是便眼睜睜地看着貝爾芬格中招墜落，然後Can便馬上把「眾神統治者」駄在背後，然後祭出神弓Agapē，向路西法射出箭雨。

雖然Can在吸收掉世界蛋的蛋殼後功力大增，可對面的路西法也同樣是實力暴增，結果兩人就重現了一次Can剛取回厄洛斯神格不久後的情況——那些箭矢打在路西法身上就像不痛不癢一樣，於是路西法便直接若無其事，冒着箭雨一點一點走到Can的面前，以行動嘲笑Can的無能，然後以同樣的攻擊把Can也從空中打落，轟到陣眼底部。

Can只覺自己像是被一記重槌給轟擊一樣，五臓六腑全在伸冤，哭訴自己有多慘，而體表更是有一些暗焰在燃燒，大量的刺痛感和燒灼感傳進皮膚的神經，交雜的苦楚讓Can一時躺平在坑底不再動彈。

過了雨秒，Can終於清醒，想要站起來再戰時，路西法的「晨星」劍尖已經抵在了Can的喉頭上。

「再一次嚐嚐那神格消融的滋味吧，厄洛斯。」

Ch. 33

另一邊的兩位傷員，一時間倒是拼了個勢鈞力敵。Tee的傷口在Inn的護理下，已經全部止了血，可傷勢好轉，積下的疲勞和已花費的能量卻是回不來；而利維坦的「蛻皮」也是個治標的技能，內傷還是得找個安靜地方躲起來調養才能好轉。結果，他們兩位一時間打了個不上不下。

利維坦一開始還打算再次打嘴砲，讓Tee動搖，然後找準時機突襲，盡顯自己毒蛇本色，可Tee這次卻是鹽油不進，拼了命地出手，利維坦唯有放棄了自己的小算盤，認真回擊。

「嗤——」利維坦一個不慎，在宙斯的雷霆加速後，被宙斯手中執起的那把屬於自己的短刃「羨」給劃中，可利維坦也不慌，雙手揚起兩股紫色能量球，一手轟向宙斯把他逼退，另一球則預測好Tee的逃竄方向後，一個閃身放置在Tee的逃跑方向，強逼他中途轉向，卻沒想到兩顆相隔不遠的能量球，在彼此之間製造出一個引力場，讓Tee逃逸的速度大減，利維坦抓準時機，便一抬腿，要把Tee給踩下去，狠狠踏碎他的內臟。

可在腳底接觸到Tee的身體前一瞬，被「羨」所劃過的傷口忽然一痛，利維坦眼前忽然出現了一個有兩個小朋友嬉戲追逐的畫面，其中一個正是小時候的Tee，而另一個，則是利維坦這副身體的原主人。

畫面也是一瞬即逝，下一秒，利維坦的重腳還是落在Tee的身上，可沒想到Tee竟然放棄防守，完全沒有打算抵擋，反而是一個反手抓住利維坦，把他也扯落到地面上，順手再把另一隻手中的「羨」狠狠捅進利維坦的右小腿肚裏。

破開筋肉的痛楚過後，利維坦又看見了幻覺——這次的Tee和Mork看上去長大了一些，而Tee看上去像是經歷過甚麼大悲劇一樣，而Mork則在一邊輕輕撫着他的背，柔聲地重覆着一模一樣的說話：「沒事的，Tee，我會在你身邊的……」

有聲的畫面隨着利維坦落地的巨響被打斷。

利維坦被衝擊震得失去了一瞬意識，然後便感到小腿肚上的匕首被抽出，傷口一碰到空氣，便釋出強烈無比的痛楚，可他還沒來得及作出反擊，左大腿又一痛，然後又一股陌生的記憶傳進利維坦的眼前。

Tee和另一個利維坦認識的人正在接吻——或者該說，是Tee被動地承受着  
另一人的進攻，而Tee本人任憑對面的人用盡努力去撬，還是沒有打開唇後的牙關。過了一會兒，Tee閉了閉眼，再度打開眼皮時，眼神忽然變得清澈無比。「夠了，蓋尼米德，果然，我不喜歡你。」

Tee用力推開繼續想糾纏下去的蓋尼米德，後者馬上就情緒崩潰：「為甚麼？！上輩子我不是你最疼愛的情人嗎？！為甚麼你又像那時一樣把我推開？！是不是又是因為赫拉！」「不是。」

Tee毫不猶豫地否定了蓋尼米德的答案。「我喜歡的，不是赫拉。」

「我喜歡的，是Mork。」

幻覺解除後，利維坦大聲一吼，肉眼可見的聲波把Tee推開，打斷了他再次用「羨」在自己身上製造傷口。「畜牲！你為甚麼要把這些回憶給我看！」「因為，我一直欠了Mork一個解釋，還有一個道歉。既然『羨』願意幫我這個忙，那我就用這樣的方式去告訴Mork，我當年並沒有接受蓋尼米德吧。」

利維坦聞言哈哈大笑，甚至還笑得流出了眼淚。「我早說過了，他現在連保住自己的靈魂也艱難得很了，就算『羨』這反叛的傢伙替你把那些記憶碎片傳進我的識海，你還期望他能做出甚麼回應嗎？」「我相信Mork的，只要他想，他就一定可以回來的。」「那你就繼續奢想吧。給我回來，『妒』！」

被Tee一直關在儲物空間中、不斷試圖反抗的另外一把「蛇之刃」，接受到主人的訊號，便豁盡內存的能量破開Tee的禁錮，然後直飛回利維坦的手裏。

「好了，Tee！」利維坦一個正色，收起了經常掛在臉上的玩世不恭。以前所未有的認真模樣對Tee指喝：「今天，在這裏，我們兩個之間，必定要死一個！就讓一切在這裏做個了結吧！」說罷，便橫起「妒」在自己胸前，蓄劫待發。Tee並沒有直接回應利維坦，而是鏡像一樣抬起「羨」，雙眼如炬瞪着利維坦。

兩人間無聲對峙了很久。

然後同一時間，兩人展開各自的神速，拿着手上的小刀往對方身上招呼。兩人的反應力都能勉強應付對方殘影般的動作，可身上自然是小傷不斷。

而隨着傷勢的累積，「羨」和「妒」也不斷將Tee的回記憶和Mork的痛苦傳進對方的腦子裏。

「他說…….他從來沒往這方面想……他說他一直是把我當好兄弟的……」

「路西法！Mork到底在哪？！」

「可你沒看到他的樣子，他……不止是被嚇倒了，更像是很厭惡我提出的這件事一樣……」

「路西法！把Mork還給我！」

「Can…….我的心好痛……」

「Mork，你到底在哪…..」  
「原來他不是討厭跟男生在一起，而是討厭跟我在一起……不然為甚麼他寧願選擇蓋尼米德，而不接受我？我們這對竹馬從還沒覺醒、還是凡人的時候，就己經天天待在一起了，我哪點比不過他了？」

「Mork，對不起，你回來吧，我錯了。」

「可我就要他，我就只想要他而已…….嗚……」

「Mork，我喜歡你……你在哪？」

「那時的我真蠢——轉生後的宙斯毫無長進，還是那麼霸道、不顧他人感受。我還蠢得以為，Tee那傢伙也是受害者，直到蓋尼米德的事發生，我才驚覺，這兩個人根本就是同一種人，我居然天真地把自己賠進去了。」

「Mork，你消失了好久了，還沒消氣嗎？」

「解釋？！有甚麼好解釋的？！我在我們創造了無數回憶的那個人造雪樂園等了他一整天，他有來找過我嗎？沒有！所以我才欣然接受路西法的建議，我一定要向那兩個人報復！」

「Mork，今天我又一個人去了人造雪樂園了。沒有了你在身旁，那些雪也變得不美了。」

翻騰的回憶，讓Tee在不知不覺間淚流滿面。「哈哈哈！Tee弟弟，你也太難看了吧，堂堂『宙斯』的轉世體，居然當眾流淚，哈哈……」

「對不起，Mork，我不知道你背負了這麼多悲傷。」

「對不起，Mork，我一直都欠了你一句當面說的『我愛你』。」

「我知道你聽到的，醒醒吧，Mork。」

Tee忽然停下動作，不作任何防守，張開雙手，如同等待某人投入自己的懷抱中一樣。「哈哈，Tee，你既然要送死，那我就成全你吧！」

利維坦提起「妒」，直直往Tee的左胸膛刺去。

而Tee也沒有改變姿勢，任由利維坦極速接近。

在那寒星一點，就快要碰到Tee的胸口時，利維坦的眼角忽然瞥到了一點金屬的光澤。在剛才的打鬥中，Tee身上的衣裳已經破得七七八八，戴在頸上的項鍊因為劇烈的動作，被晃了出來，而鍊子上，正懸着一隻普通至極的鐵製戒指。

在刀刃入肉前，利維坦忽然腦袋一暈，然後拿着「妒」的那隻手硬生生改變了前進方向，在Tee結實的胸肌上劃了一道橫紋。

「甚麼——」利維坦還來不及驚訝，卻見Tee溫柔的眼神一變，全力發動「雷霆」，以類光速衝到抵在路西法劍尖下的Can身旁，轟開正要狠下殺手的路西法，讓Can不至於身首分離，可項上還是留了一道見血的淺痕。

「宙斯，我不去找你，你居然還主動來送死了？既然你作出了選擇，那就代替厄洛斯，成為我完全體解放下的第一個亡魂吧。」

這麼近的距離下，Tee從路西法身上感受到的威壓，就如同置身於數千米下的海底一樣重磅，Tee心念一轉，決定先拉開距離，卻沒想到路西法早就猜到他要來這套，帶先見之明地在他身後點起一道烈火牆，被截去路的Tee只能硬抗路西法發出的黃金劍氣，可是虛弱的身體卻完全撐不了幾秒，然後就被打得身型盡失，就算下一秒Tee馬上發動「雷霆」調整身形，卻還是被黃金劍刺進腹部，舊傷未全好又被挖開，而金劍光芒見血後便大盛，Tee立刻體驗了一波原本要加在Can身上的劇痛，讓他忍不住發出凄慘的痛嚎。

「叫吧！感受痛苦吧！然後緩慢地死去吧！」

Tee感到傷痕纍纍的身體快要撐不住了，意識也開始潰散，他知道自己快要撐不住了，於是他放手一搏，放開手中的「羨」，然後雙手緊抓「晨星」，不讓察覺他的企圖的路西法把劍拔回，就算雙手因為緊抓鋒利的刃邊而流滿鮮血，也沒有鬆手。

「愚蠢！以為這樣的莾夫之舉能得逞嗎？！」路西法挑了挑眉冷笑一聲，然後便往「晨星」灌進能量，讓Tee所承受的痛苦再度提升，Tee的意識也開始變得模糊不清，可手還是固執地定住「晨星」，不讓路西法奪回配劍。

在半夢半醒之間，Tee忽然感覺手上力道一鬆，然後自己就像一隻斷線的紙鳶一樣往下墜，卻在撞上地面前被人穩穩接住了。

「P’Inn！這邊！」Can的聲音從Tee頭頂響起，過了不久Inn也趕到兩人身邊，邊釋出綠色的「治癒」能量，邊焦急地喊道：「Sun，幫幫我！」然後，一隻玳瑁貓便從全身佈滿綠光的Inn的身體鑽出，跳到奄奄一息的Tee身上，把肉球墊在Tee的心臟上，感受他的生命脈搏。「Can，幫忙把這把劍拔出來，這把劍就像毒藥一樣，快讓他的靈魂消散了！」「Sun，拔出來不會加重傷勢嗎？！」「別擔心，我會護住他的命脈的，趕緊拔吧！」「好……P’Tee你忍忍！」「嚓——」

「咕！」隨着長劍的拔出，Tee只覺自己快要擠出最後一口氣一樣，卻被壓在身上的小貓硬生生逼回去，一人一貓使出的治癒術，慢慢還是減輕了Tee一直承受着的痛楚。Tee的雙眼重新有了對焦，映進眼裏的便是哈帝斯、受傷不輕的貝爾芬格和重新投入戰場的Can，正在圍攻只剩下一把暗焰長劍的路西法，可路西法卻完全沒有落在下風，「魔君」釋出一股又一股的邪火，把三人的攻勢一一化解。

「別以為哈帝斯僥幸把握到機會，讓我不得不棄掉『晨星』，你們就不把我當一回事了！『魔君』！」被呼喚本名的「魔君」暗焰一縮，然後就熱烈地回應主人的叫喚，把整顆陣眼變成暗焰煉獄，眾人便使出各自的本領，護好自身周全，而Inn只能先放棄治療Tee，改為使用「夢」保護Tee，交給Sun一人(貓?)繼續治療，Tee復原的速度也因此減緩。

路西法發動完這招場地技能後，也沒有立即進攻，而是游刃有餘地俯視退開了的數人，君臨天下一樣擺了個酷炫的Pose，充分體驗了他的自信。

「路西法。」個性比較內向的哈帝斯忽然主動開口。「你到底對蓋尼米德做了甚麼？」

此句一出，在場的人除了貝爾芬格都愣了一愣。

「哈帝斯伯伯。」Can緩緩地開口：「你……剛那句是甚麼意思？蓋尼米德不是被P’Mork擄走了嗎？」「沒錯。」哈帝斯視線還是放在路西法身上，目不斜視地回答Can的疑問。「可是，黃道十二宮的伙伴在死前，說和他們在陣眼對決的，不是路西法，而是偽裝過的蓋尼米德。」

聽到這裏的其他人，都對事態發展感到相當不解。

只有明暸大部份隱藏在光明後的真相的Can，在沉思了幾秒後，滿臉驚訝地抬起頭——一直以來缺少的那塊拼圖，終於找到了。

「蓋尼米德就是你製造的傀儡，對不對？！」

「你利用了他，離間了P’Tee和P’Mork之間的感情，讓他心甘情願接受你的『墮落』，成為利維坦的最佳容器，對不對？！」

「回答我，路西法！」

Ch. 34

Can的嘶吼，把在場所有人的注意力都吸引過去了。「Can，你是甚麼意思？」哈帝斯不知前因後果，被Can的發言搞得糊裏糊塗的。

「我和貝爾芬格分析過，那個如同死屍一樣跟在阿斯摩太身後的，是由路西法製造的傀儡，可我們卻一直想不透有哪個合適的人選。如果這人就是蓋尼米德的話，那他被操控就只有兩個情況——一，是他被P’Mork送到路西法的手中時，才被路西法『墮落』的，因為P’Tee拒絕了蓋尼米德的求愛，P’Mork便會成為蓋尼米德的復仇對象之一，接受路西法的操控也不是不可能。」

「可還有第二個可能性，就是在P’Tee和P’Mork決裂前，蓋尼米德就已經受騙了。因為巧就巧在，蓋尼米德正好是P’Tee和P’Mork關係缺裂的導火索。不然怎麼可能這麼巧，我們碰上他們兩個接吻後，路西法就能馬上找上P’Mork？就好像他很清楚P’Mork剛被P’Tee傷了心？這不可能是巧合！」

Can瞪着路西法的雙眼像是要噴出火來一樣，而路西法則豪爽大笑，然後跟Can說：「厄洛斯，你真聰明呢。反正赫拉都已經死了，事到如今，單憑那人類小子是做不出甚麼的了，我就給你們一個解釋吧。」

「上輩子某個叫宙斯的希臘神，生性風流，到處種下情果，私生子無數，雖然有一正妻名叫赫拉，卻還是不改拈花惹草的習慣。有一次，宙斯偶遇特洛伊國王特雷斯的小兒子，宙斯被他的年少貌美所吸引，便變成巨鷹把他劫走，只送了一對神馬給特雷斯作賠禮安撫之用。」

「小兒子成為了宙斯最寵愛的情人，甚至還被欽點代替青春女神赫柏，在諸神宴會上為眾神斟酒，眾神因屈服於宙斯的淫威下，表面上也對小兒子恭敬如賓，而暗地裏卻是相當不屑這個一時得志的凡人。」

「小兒子渡過了一段安逸無比的時光。每天晚上，宙斯都會來房間寵幸他，跟他抱怨自己的髮妻有多麼善妒小器，說自己又乖巧又懂事，和她完全不一樣。小兒子漸漸相信宙斯對他是動了真感情的，於是便全心全意地把自己奉上，享受被寵的感覺。後來，當赫拉謀反，卻被宙斯當中處罰侮辱時，小兒子在想，看來自己很快就能取代她的位置了。」

「赫拉在諸神求情下，從金鎖鍊上被解下，然後便投進輪迴，遠離宙斯。小兒子以為自己上位的時機到了，可現實卻剛好相反，宙斯開始減少了找他的次數，越來越常把自己關在赫拉的房間裏一整夜，甚至到後來，自己每晚都獨守空閨，躺在寛闊的大床上獨自哭泣。」

「然後有一天，小兒子聽說宙斯在找到命運女神後，也踏進了輪迴。小兒子毅然決定也去找一次命運女神，打聽宙斯的下落，可沒有了宙斯的保護傘，眾神根本不把他當一回事，命運女神只給了他一席冷言冷語，便把他趕走了。」

「命運女神可能已經是比較溫和的神祇，其他的神明，尤其是參與過赫拉策劃的謀反的神，都對這個禍水藍頻甚為厭惡，雖然高高在上的他們，不屑於使用他們強力的力量，去欺負這個被宙斯恩賜了部份水瓶宮力量的男孩，可眼底裏的鄙夷和對小兒子視若無睹的行為，讓曾被寵上天的小兒子感到相當委屈。」

「在鍥而不捨的拜訪下，命運女神總算是鬆了口，告訴小兒子宙斯投胎到人間去了，卻拒絕透露宙斯的準確位置。雖然得不到命運女神的指引，小兒子還是義無反顧地走進輪迴，跟隨宙斯的腳步。」

「轉世的小兒子選擇了出生在希臘，他認為宙斯一定是在特洛伊城原址附近，他們一定會再次相見，他一定會再次得到宙斯的寵愛——卻沒想到，直到被神使帶回神界前，他還是沒有見上宙斯一面。而兩人再次見面時，卻是看見他身邊站着帶赫拉神格的轉世體，而兩人之間的親密，終於令他明白，原來自己一早就被拋棄了。小兒子——蓋尼米德，才是那個不被愛的人。他上輩子以為自己贏了——但其實他早就輸了。」

「蓋尼米德傷心地逃了回去自己的老家，這輩子短短的十幾年，他根本沒有跟自己的父母打好關係，一家三口關係形同陌路人，就算讓他回到那稱為『家』的地方，可他還是只有自己一個。在渡過了不知多少個傷心欲絕的夜晚後，蓋尼米德忽然多了一個在深夜才會和他聊天的朋友。」

「除了宙斯以外，就只有那位叫小路的朋友願意安慰他，聽他宣洩，為他排解困擾。後來，小路鼓勵蓋尼米德返回神界，嘗試爭取自己的幸福。在他猶豫不決的時候，小路說他可以把意識投放到蓋尼米德的身體裏，幫助他奪回所愛之人，蓋尼米德就毫不猶豫地答應了。」

「回到神界的蓋尼米德展開了對宙斯積極的追求，卻沒想到隔了一陣子，宙斯似乎跟赫拉有了爭執，居然接受了他的提議。小路給蓋尼米德獻上了一條好計，就是故意把宙斯約到赫拉經常會走的小路上，然後當看到赫拉出現時，就馬上跟宙斯再表一次白，然後吻上去，就算宙斯拒絕了，起碼也要讓赫拉不高興。」

「果然，赫拉兩眼帶淚光地扯着另一名小神祇走了，可宙斯也沒有答應自己的表白。於是，蓋尼米德崩潰了，他不明白為甚麼自己這麼勇敢追上宙斯，可宙斯卻連看自己一眼也不肯。當晚，蓋尼米德便跟小路哭訴，小路便教他，得不到的，也不可以讓別人得到。他唆擺蓋尼米德去破壞赫拉和宙斯攤牌的約定，趁宙斯不在房間，潛進宙斯的房間裏，把赫拉留給他的信紙撕掉，讓宙斯不知道原來赫拉約了他，在某個充滿二人回憶的人造雪樂園相見。」

Tee聽到這裏，雙眼滿是驚愕和恐慌，而Can的拳頭則攥得不能再緊，指甲早已嵌進肉裏，一些鮮血聚在拳底，然後滴落到地上。

「後來，某一天，赫拉忽然把他綁走了，把他交給七大罪之一的路西法。蓋尼米德對赫拉恨之入骨，恨他奪走了自己的愛人，還想對自己痛下殺手。就在他決定認命的時候，小路又給他建議了——『讓路西法給你分享復仇的力量，讓你未來能對那個負心漢和那個賤人復仇吧』。似乎沒有更好的選擇之下，蓋尼米德便戰戰兢兢央求『傲慢』之罪，卻沒想到他居然答應了。」

「那天，就是『蓋尼米德』這位小神在這世上存活的最後一天。接受了路西法力量的侵蝕的他，直接變成了路西法的忠心傀儡。而他不知道，他所深信的朋友小路，正正就是他最後所見到的路西法。」

「從頭到尾，他都只是路西法手中的一隻小棋子，用來暸解神界情況、挑撥某對小竹馬的關係、再把其中一人拉進自己的陣營，讓神界本就不強的勢變得更加貧弱。」

Tee早就跪倒在地上，雙眼圓瞪、口大張，喉嚨裏還嘶吼着一些無意義的粗糙音節，似乎陷入了繞不出來的情感漩渦之中。而除了Can之外的其餘四人，則是對路西法隱藏在背後的陰險操弄感到極為心寒，Can則是努力困住已快壓不住的怒火，擠出最後一個提問：「為甚麼利維坦願意參與你的計劃？」

路西法陰險地笑了笑，尖銳的犬牙因為可怖的笑容而露出。「那小子的興奮正正就是『破壞』啊，他聽到我的計劃，馬上就來了興致，揚言也要參上一腳，說要在最後替赫拉解決了宙斯後，才把所有事全盤托出，然後好好看看他崩潰的樣子。不過既然你們這麼努力，我就把這當做是把你們解決掉前，派給你們的一點糖吧——嘿，兄弟，對不起了，提早把你的底給透了。」

好不容易完全取回身體操控權的利維坦，緩緩飛到路西法的身旁，帶點不滿的情緒開口道：「說好了要由我來揭開謎底的，這樣一點也不好玩呢——呃，這是甚麼？」利維坦只覺眼角一澀，然後有甚麼液體狀的物質從自己的臉上滑落，他便用手指一接，入目的是一滴晶瑩透明的眼淚。

「眼淚？怎麼回事？我明明已經把他給壓回去了啊？」利維坦訝異地抹着止不住的淚水，眼淚甚至還有變得越來越兇猛的趨勢。

看見這詭異一幕的Tee，終於拾回了自己的神智，大聲向着利維坦喊道：「Mork，別哭！沒事的，我還在！我不怪你的！」

路西法心頭閃過一絲不好的預感，似乎提醒着他要儘快解決面前的敵人，不然情況會開始失控，於是，路西法便再次提起「魔君」，收起輕鬆的態度，刺向貝爾芬格。貝爾芬格眼看那把高速接近的黑色長劍，腳下急忙往後退，同時召喚出浮游砲射向路西法的右手和劍身，企圖要他改變攻擊方向，可這些攻擊對路西法來說，還是像蟲咬一樣，只是有點刺痛，所以單手劍的去路仍然不改，見狀，Can和哈帝斯也立即出手，協助貝爾芬格抵擋攻擊。三人同時出手，總算把路西法的劍招擋了回去，可在路西法再刺出第二劍前，利維坦忽然發出凄厲至極的叫聲：「怎麼可能！你瘋了嗎？！啊啊啊——」

利維坦如同瘋癲一樣大呼大喊了好一段時間，其他幾人的注意力立即被拖到利維坦身上。只見利維坦射出紅光的蛇瞳開始產生變化，不斷在狹窄的蛇瞳和圓明的瞳孔之間變來換去，一直長流的淚水還是沒有停過，順着臉部紋路聚到下巴處，直到表面張力不敵重力的牽扯，便向下墜落。

「可惡！利維坦搞甚麼鬼！」路西法看見這幕，便知道Mork用了某種方法嘗試奪回身體的操縱權，自己的不詳預感果然應驗了，於是路西法便打算趕到利維坦的身邊，協助利維坦渡過難關，然而，Can及時地向貝爾芬格和哈帝斯打了個眼色，三人便擋在路西法的前進方向，死死拖住他的腳步，Can也同時大叫：「P’Tee，去幫忙把P’Mork叫醒！快點！」

Tee先呆了一呆，然後便頂着傷勢，沽清最後一點「雷霆」之力，來到仍在原地自我掙扎的利維坦前面，輕輕抓着利維坦的手，柔聲說道：「Mork，是我，Tee。我在這，快點回來吧。」「休……想……啊！！」Tee緊抓着的肢體一直沒停止過震動，甚至在利維坦大叫一聲後，顫抖變得更加激烈了。Tee知道Mork正在努力對抗利維坦，情急之下，他直接抱住了利維坦的身軀，似乎這樣就能貼近和Mork靈魂之間的距離。

「咕！」利維坦最後發出一聲叫聲後，身軀停止了震動。

Tee見身前的人忽然沒有了動靜，便輕輕地拉開了點距離——然後，他便看見了一雙許久沒見過的深棕色瞳孔，一雙滿是水光、歉疚的眼神。「……Mork？」「……嗯。」

Tee立刻把眼前的人抱得更緊，Mork先是身體一僵，然後便給Tee一個回抱。「……對不起，Tee。」「傻瓜，不用道歉，回來了就夠了。」Tee一邊說，一邊吸起了鼻子，把淚涕都糊在Mork的肩膊上。

「好了，別哭了。Tee，伸出你有『羨』的紋身的那隻手。」「嗯，好。」Tee乖乖地照做，讓那個白蛇的紋身顯露於Mork眼前，Mork便拿起手指輕輕按壓在紋身之上，白蛇紋身便亮起了一圈柔和的白光。「Tee，你先去休息，這裏交給我，好嗎？」「呃？——哦……好……」

Tee原本還想說「我也要跟你一起去」，可Mork在毅然轉身，趕往參加另外四人的戰鬥前。倉促地給了他一個淺吻，直接把Tee給親傻了。

而正因為他沉醉於這個淺吻之中，他才沒看見Mork轉身前那一抹奇異的眷戀，以及離開時那絕望的背影。

Ch. 35

Mork一邊發動利維坦的神速，一邊感應着以這樣的速度燃燒神火，自己還剩下多少時間可用。「大概……五分鐘……」Mork低頭小聲地自言自語，然後便捏緊了「妒」，一個閃身來到路西法的背後，向着他六翅的根部刺去。與利維坦打交道已久的路西法，自然是沒有漏看Mork襲向自己背後的舉動，可身前有三人正在與自己纏鬥，再加上後有突襲，路西法對Mork使出的極速攻擊，一時竟產生了避無可避的感覺。

千鈞一髮之間，路西法狠狠一咬牙，放棄了一直以來只攻不守的作風，用暗焰在自己身邊築起一個結界，硬生生截住了四人，不讓他們再靠近自己半分。

Mork以外的三人頓感奇怪，不明白為何路西法會忽然採取守勢。「Can，那傢伙的唯一弱點，就是翅膀的根部，把他的翅膀一塊塊割下，就可以削弱他的能力了。」Mork一邊朝暗焰結界刺出無數刀，一邊向疑惑的三人解釋。意外獲得重要資訊的四人，氣勢為之一振，各自使出自己的絕技，試圖破開路西法的防護招數。

而躲在暗焰中的路西法，心頭為之一涼——自己唯一的罩門居然被敵人知道了，這下子自己再也不能無所顧忌地進攻了，需要騰回一點心力去防住自己的要害。而現在，第一個要防備的，正是掌握詭秘莫測的速度的Mork。

路西法整理好思緒不久，就看見防護罩一角破了個小洞，一柄匕首從那破洞鑽入，一個迴轉，把防護罩割出了一個大口，然後一條毒蛇影子便閃了進來，再次攻向路西法的背部。

路西法先是暗罵了一句，然後把剩下的暗焰聚起，轟向時隱時現的Mork，卻不幸只打中了Mork的殘影，而正身則早已來到路西法身後，手一舉，刺進其中一塊惡魔肉翅的根部，然後手一挑，整塊翅膀給挖了出來，然後那塊翅膀忽然化為洶湧的暗焰，包裹着「妒」並向Mork的整手臂蔓延，Mork在感受到那痛苦的燒灼感時，眼明手快把「妒」拋到另一隻手中，然後手起刀落，把整條左臂給御下來，及時阻止了暗焰再燒向身體其他地方的趨勢。

失去了一隻手和被燃點靈魂的折磨，讓Mork一時虛弱失力下跪，可路西法也不好受，畢竟剛才代表他三分之一「魔格」的容器已經被奪，忽然失去三分一魔力，讓路西法怒火中燒，極力擺脫那噁心的不適感，抬起「魔君」就往Mork劈去。

可這並不是一對一的戰爭，而是一對四。

幾枚浮游砲忽然擋在Mork的上、下、前、後、左、右六個方位，然後積蓄在裏面的能量，於彼此之間相互結連，化成一個正八面體的菱形防護罩，看似脆弱的晶面，居然硬生生擋下了路西法的一劍才破碎，而在路西法再斬下一劍前，Can已經趕到，提起Agapē，弓弦一拉，一道亮麗無比的白色光矢匯聚在神弓之上，然後Can手一鬆，光明之矢便直向路西法射去，那氣勢讓變得虛弱的路西法不得忽視，只好先退後，避開光矢的攻擊，而趁這個機會，Can便把Mork給拉到相對安全的位置。

「P’Mork，你沒事吧？」「沒事，Can……」「你先去P’Inn那邊治療一下吧，這裏先交給我們撐一會。」「不行，我得把握時間。」Mork忽略正在不斷噴血的殘缺左臂，用僅餘的右手平舉「妒」，便又想再次衝向路西法，卻被Can牢牢抓住了。「P’Mork！你看看你左手！都這樣了就別逞強了，先去療傷吧！」「Can，我沒時間了！」Mork忽然大發脾氣，向着Can呼喝了一句，Can先是一呆，然後吞吞吐吐地說：「P’Mork，你……該不會……」「沒錯，就是你所想的，我大概還有三分鐘，我一定得把握機會再去削弱路西法的力量，這點傷，算不了甚麼。」說罷，Mork腳下一動，再次踏着古怪的步法接近路西法。

凝視着Mork那奮不顧身的背影，一滴眼淚從Can的眼角滴下。Can任由那滴淚停留在臉底，然後雙眼用力一閉——再次睜開眼時，Can眼裏的決心再次攀升到一個新高度。

可那濃烈的決意之後，卻還是能看見一抹揮之不去的悲愴。

失去了部份力量的路西法，攻擊力果然不再那麼強橫，連「魔君」所釋出的暗焰溫度下降了不少；可是圍攻路西法的四人，都各自受到不同程度的損傷，Can和哈帝斯還好，只是積下了一身疲勞，和用光了一半的能量，可另外兩個使用惡魔之力的「叛徒」，都受到了不同程度的傷，而貝爾芬格因為動用了絕技「防守力場」，替Mork擋下那致命一劍，能量已經快要見底了，能繼續打下去都只是因為靠意志力強撐而已；而Mork也一樣，利維坦早前現真身的時候，早就用了大半的能量，再加上失去了一條手臂，他的狀況其實也不太好。所以綜合來說，Can他們的勝算其實並沒有提升多少。

除非，有人捨棄了活下去的念頭，以傷敵一千，自損八百的氣勢進攻。

「嗤——」「嗤——」「可惡！瘋了嗎？！」因為吃過一次虧，路西法直接選擇在自己背後燃起一片暗焰牆，寧願消耗一筆額外的能量，也要守住自己背後的弱點，卻沒想到Mork居然像瘋了一樣，把能量完全灌注在刀刃上，一刀一刀刺向那道火牆，絲毫不在自己的身體上添加防護，讓自己唯一完好的手臂上又添上了嚴重的燙傷。

這種不要命的打法，居然真把路西法的膽給嚇破了。路西法開始了逃竄，想要遠離這個不懼死亡的惡魔，可他怎麼可能逃得過作為以「神速」聞名天下的利維坦？於是，沒逃出多遠，他又被Mork追上，背後再次響起刀刃插進火牆的連綿聲音，路西法一怒，便回頭一劍劈向身後，卻被Mork直接躲開，順勢繞到他的背後，把所有力量都貫注在「妒」上，然後火牆便響起一聲「噗」，毒蛇的獠牙又再破開六翼——五翼惡魔的防守，然後匕首再次入肉，狠狠把另一條惡魔肉翅給挖出。而這次，Mork直接把「妒」拋到口中，然後頸一旋，把自己的右臂也割下，硬氣得全程都沒有吭過一聲。

再次被割去翅膀的路西法直接發起狂來，雙眼發出危險的紅光，舉起「魔君」就往Mork的方向衝去，暗焰隨着主人開始暴走，也燃燒得更加旺盛——如同迴光返照一樣。

Mork剛想再次撤開，可身體前所未有的虛弱，而且意識海底處某隻快要掙脫束縛的惡魔卻開始不安份，Mork的頭升起極為強烈的頭痛，讓他移動不了半吋，直接栓在原地抱頭嘶叫。

貝爾芬格咬了咬舌尖，強逼自己忍受耗盡所有能量的空虛感，使出最後一招技能，護住Mork的周全，然後便失去浮空能力往下跌落，然後直接昏厥過去。而不完整版的「防守力場」，也在擋下路西法的第一波攻擊後破碎，不過總算能撐到Can和哈帝斯趕到。哈帝斯使出了大招「滅亡之歌」，把路西法和他的火焰給死死壓住，而Can則是搖起Mork的肩膊，企圖讓Mork清醒。

「……Can……帶我……去Tee那裏……」與利維坦再次於識海中拉扯的Mork，用盡全力才從牙縫間擠出這幾個字。Can見到Mork辛苦的模樣，便知道Mork的時間快用完了，於是便手快眼明把Mork帶到半強逼之下，被逼接受Inn和Sun的治療的Tee身邊。

「Mork！」Tee雖然因為被Inn強行拖着，不讓他踏足戰鬥之中，可這短短數分鐘之間的激烈戰爭，他可是一刻也沒有錯過。從他看到Mork失去了第一條手臂時，就已經開始坐不住了，可他在早前榨乾最後一點能量，衝到搶到身體操控權的Mork身邊後，大概因為被「晨星」造成的身體重創，他體內的能量根本沒能回復多少，所以他根本沒能力插足這場戰鬥。而看到Can駄着重傷的Mork過來自己這邊時，他只能站在原地乾焦急，眼巴巴看着自己重傷的愛人一點一點接近自己。

當Can把失去雙臂的Mork放在Tee的面前，Tee便馬上衝前撈起Mork，一下一下地親在不斷冒出冷汗的Mork的臉上。「很痛嗎？沒事的，我在這裏……Inn！」

Inn和Sun來到兩人側邊，以綠光籠罩着重傷的那人，一時間，Mork的情況似乎立刻有好轉，讓Tee喜出望外。可負責治療的兩位卻是驚慌地相互對望，再看了Can一眼，似乎是想從Can身上得到能否定自己猜測的答案，而Can卻是悲傷地搖了搖頭，以嘴形告訴他們別說出來。

「Mork！聽到了嗎？！」「……Tee……」「我在！我在！」「……對不起…...」「我不怪你的，都怪我太笨，太遲開口了……該說對不起的是我……」「……Tee，你能吻我一次嗎？」

Tee聽到這句，一點猶豫都沒有，就用力地吻上Mork的雙唇。

這是他們之間的第二個吻。兩人間的第一個吻太倉促，讓兩人都來不及細想回味。而這第二個吻，滿載了Tee的溫情，源源不絕傳進Mork的意識裏。

這個吻持續了約十數秒，Tee便緩緩拉開兩人間的距離，用充滿愛意的雙眼看着自己失而復得的愛人。

「……謝謝你……」

在Tee用作回應的「我愛你」吐出來前，Tee卻是被忽然重新出現的蛇瞳弄得愣住了。然後，Tee只感到自己手臂上的「羨」紋身一熱，然後便聽到利刃入肉的聲音，他呆呆地垂下頭，便看見不知道甚麼時候出現在自己環抱Mork的手中的「羨」，由Mork的後背直直插入，破開心臟，小部份的刀尖從胸膛露出。那雙蛇瞳裏瞞是驚訝和不服氣，可他連一句話都沒說，身體就開始分解。

直到整個肉身消失前，Tee都維持着同樣的姿勢，完全沒有改變動作。

「……為甚麼？」「……Mork為了奪回身體，燃點了自己以及赫拉遺下來的神火。我和Sun只能替他多爭取十數秒，讓你們能好好告個別。對不起，我們盡力了。」Can早就忍淚離開了三人身邊，回去幫哈帝斯抵抗發狂的路西法，於是便由剩下來的Inn跟呆若木雞的Tee解釋。

「……為甚麼，他又拋下我了？我好不容易讓他回來了，他為甚麼又走了？是因為要懲罰我當初不夠堅決嗎？」「Tee，別這樣……只要我們贏了這場戰爭，Mork的努力便不會白費了。」「可他還是回不來了，不是嗎？」「……」Inn對Tee的質問完全無言以對，於是他選擇了逃避，轉頭去看了看還在惡鬥的三人，以及躺在地上昏迷不醒的貝爾芬格。路西法一記記狠招轟向Can和哈帝斯的方向，攻擊力雖高，可因為他似乎已經失去了理性，忘了要預判兩人的動向再出招，結果招數全部落空，被Can和哈帝斯驚險避開。從他們迴避的動作，Inn便知道兩人快到達了極限，於是他便給躺在地上的貝爾芬格施加了一層保護，然後便打算動身參與戰鬥，讓快支撐不下去的兩人能喘上一口氣，並且尋找機會把路西法一擊斃命。

可在他離開前，他卻是感到身旁突然湧出一股威猛無比的氣勢。

Inn呆然地望向氣息截然不同的Tee，卻看見他身上滿佈「雷霆」，而體積也有了上漲的趨勢。Inn想都不用想，就知道這人正在步上Mork的後塵。「Tee！快住手！你瘋了嗎？！Mork那樣做是別無選擇，你何必……」「可是沒了他，我也不想活了！」

Inn聽到Tee的咆哮，原本想要說出口的勸說也隨之退了回去。

沒錯，正是因為以為失去了Sun，他之前才會誤信路西法，把自己的神火給交出去。明白那種痛苦，也犯過類似錯誤的Inn，唯有以自己的方法去支持自己的好友。「……Inn？」「對不起，我不敢拋下Sun，我只能把剩下的能量都傳給你，以這種方式來支持你了。兄弟，我只能陪你到這了。」「……嗯。這輩子，能跟你做兄弟，是我這輩子最高興的事之一。」「我也是。去吧，兄弟。」

完全化為雷電巨人的Tee，輕輕跟鑽進守住貝爾芬格的那個防護罩裏的Inn點了點頭，然後便疾馳而去，來到路西法的背後，變出一柄雷電長矛，就往路西法的背部投去。

只剩下野性的路西法感受到了致命的威脅，高吼一聲，便回過身擋住那枝長槍，然後怒號一聲，衝向發出攻擊、電光大盛的人，燃起滿天的暗焰，襲向顯眼至極的巨人。

Tee卻是腳下電光一閃，避過舖天蓋地的火焰，再次竄到路西法的背後，然後左手釋出大量閃電，把狂怒的路西法麻住定在原地，右手則借着「雷霆」的威能，直接破開暗焰保護層，抓住最後一塊惡魔肉翅，用力一拔，把最後的魔格容器從路西法身上拔下。路西法的動作馬上一窒，然後連最後的掙扎也做不了，身體就開始消散。

看到這一幕的Can，愣呆地問哈帝斯：「完了嗎？我們贏了嗎？」「……可能吧。」

而Tee則是皺了皺眉，先是把被暗焰侵蝕的右前臂斬掉，然後瞪着右半身已經散去的路西法遺體。

在屍體停止分解的那一瞬間，Tee臉色一變，左手運起「雷霆」便轟向路西法剩下來的半身，嘴上則大叫：「Inn！拿好那把『晨星』！」

在場還清醒的三人一貓均是一呆，然後Inn卻是驚訝地發現自己握着的那把黃金單手劍忽然動了起來，死命向着路西法的屍體飛去，能量盡失的Inn根本沒有辦法阻止單手劍飛向自己的主人，只能眼睜睜地看着它一點一點拉扯能量罩，然後破開束縛，直直瞄準路西法的左手直直飛去。

反應過來的Can，擋在單手劍的去路之中，然後靜待時機用力一抓，盡力把「晨星」拉住，不讓它再接近路西法的遺體半分。

「P’Tee！這怎麼回——」Can的疑問，在他看到路西法剩下的半身違背常理提起了手，擋格Tee發出的攻擊時，被硬生生嚇了回喉嚨裏。

「這傢伙居然連自己人都欺騙！他根本沒有告訴路西法他的所有底牌！我們是解決掉了他的魔格沒錯，可他曾作為熾天使的神格，居然一直與魔格共存在他的體內！」Tee憤怒地大吼着，然後手上的「雷霆」也不停歇，一招一招轟向漸漸長出另一半身軀的路西法。

「別白費氣力了。」長回整個嘴巴的路西法冷冷一笑，一邊把Tee的攻擊給擋住。「為了解決我一半的總力量，你們已經死了一個人，剩下的，一個正在自我毀滅的路上走了一半，兩個累得快要倒下，一個毫無進攻之力，一個昏迷不醒，就憑你們這些老弱殘兵，還想跟我鬥嗎？」

聽到這番發言的大部份人，心情全都跌落到谷底裏——除了一個人。

「你現在剩下的，是作為六翼熾天使的神格，對吧，路西法？」

重新長回整副身體，背上六翼全部變成羽毛翅膀的路西法，優雅地欠了欠腰，然後回答道：「正是。我就是要取締耶和華的熾天使之長，尊貴的『晨星』路西法！」「那你知道，我是誰嗎？」路西法不屑笑了一笑。「厄洛斯，你在耍甚麼花樣？」

Can忽然祭出了「眾神統治者」長杖，杵在自己身前，眼神堅定，冷冷注視着路西法。

「請你搞清楚，我叫Can，厄洛斯伯伯早就走了。」

「而且，我繼承的並不止是厄洛斯伯伯的力量，我還得到了部份他原先作為光明之神法涅斯的力量。」

「這代表『光明』的力量，我還用得不夠純熟，所以大部份時間，我都只是用來防守，以及一開始用來建立把你們七大罪關住的這個『光明之陣』。」

「可是，如果你現在的身份是『神』的話，那我就有方法來制裁你！」

「就以這把『眾神統治者』，我，Can，今天就要讓你灰飛煙滅！」

Ch. 36 

Can的自信，讓所有人都忍不住把目光聚焦在他身上。只見他大喝一聲，渾身亮起耀眼，卻又帶點暖意的白光，而「眾神統治者」也隨着Can的行動，突然虛浮在Can的身邊，像一隻跳脫的小精靈圍繞着他跳舞。

「上輩子，眾神之所以畏懼宙斯，一是因為宙斯的力量的確強得很，作為平息巨人族之亂的領頭羊，次等神是完全不能匹敵的；而第二，則是因為這把『眾神統治者』的存在。」

Can說完，張開右手手掌，「眾神統治者」便乖巧地飛到Can手中，然後釋出誇張的白光。「手持『眾神統治者』的神，即使甚麼也不做，只要他想的話，就能對其他神界的神祇進行無差別的力量壓制，使其能力弱化。當初赫拉謀反的時候，就是趁宙斯不為意的時候把它藏起來，才成功把宙斯給制服，要不是有外力幫助，把『眾神統治者』歸還到宙斯手中，赫拉早就把宙斯給推翻了。」

「可是，宙斯卻不知道這把『眾神統治者』的妙用。應該說，除了厄洛斯伯伯本人外，根本沒有人知道這把長杖的真正能力。可是，由於我得到了世界蛋蛋殼遺澤，因此得到了一些法涅斯時代的記憶，我才無意中知道為甚麼厄洛斯伯伯不把發動『眾神統治者』的真正鑰匙傳承下去。」

「因為，這招實在是太霸道了。」

Can忽然眼神一變，喝叱一聲，「眾神統治者」隨後就脫離Can的手掌，飛到陣眼頂部，然後灑出滿天亮光，同時，一個巨大的魔法陣出現在眾人頭頂，陣裏所刻畫的文字、符號、法則都極為深奧，連見多識廣的哈帝斯也沒能認清這魔法陣的玄妙，只有那源自靈魂深處不斷湧出的卑微和恭敬，在提醒眾人這招的恐怖。路西法作為唯一的被攻擊對象，自然最清楚這招的恐怖，於是滿身立刻燃起熾天使的神聖之火，然後襲向正有吟唱魔法的Can，可那還未完成的魔法陣已經有了「禁錮」的屬性，硬生生把路西法的速度拖到極低的地步，直到Can完成魔法，路西法連一半的距離都沒能跨越。

「吾乃光明之主法涅斯！」Can以莊嚴穩重的聲音大聲宣告道：「創光明之初，掌神界之脈，驅永暗之界，滅惡邪之徒！」

話音剛落，魔法陣便急速旋轉，施下一股重力，逼迫在場所有人跪倒垂頭，如同最虔誠的信徒一樣。而被作為攻擊對象的路西法，卻像是被十數隻隱形的手吊起了一樣，六隻翅膀、雙手、雙足被完全扯開，如同準備被五馬分屍的囚徒，於行刑前公開示眾一樣，而死刑犯正因為被這未知的力量所禁錮，恐懼得驚慌大叫。

「別白費氣力了，我把體內剩下未消化的世界殼蛋殼都用來當燃料，去支撐這一招。我是不會放過你的。」Can冷酷地揮一揮手，在路西法的頭頂上方幾呎，忽然多了一柄以白光虛構的「眾神統治者」。 「以光明之主之名，對此光明之徒進行審判！」這柄手杖就像是審判的木槌一樣，狠狠敲了一記在路西法頭上，然後原來在鬼叫的路西法便如同石化了一樣，動也不動。

「此等狂徒，犯下『傲慢』重罪，背叛主父，妖言惑眾，誘眾墮落，背棄光明，投奔黑暗，妄圖稱王，塗炭生靈。以光明之主之名，褫奪此人承繼的光明之力！」

無數條鎖鍊從魔法陣冒出，然後纏上石化不動的路西法的身體，將他綑成一條毛毛蟲一樣。然後，一些鎖鍊絞在路西法的六塊翅膀的尾端之上，然後向外猛拉，路西法的六翼隨之被一一扯出，然後路西法身上的能量就像是火種遇上大水一樣，不能逆轉地熄滅消失。然後，那些鎖鍊便一一回到魔法陣之中，任憑失去力量的路西法成為自由落體，向下墜落。

在鎖鏈退去後，Can吐出一口鮮紅的血，差一點便暈過去，可驚人的意志力讓他強撐過去，再次使喚幾條被稱作「封神」的鎖鏈，綑住雷光變得黯淡的Tee，然後帶走他身上的「雷霆」之力，奪走Tee的神力，強制中止Tee的神火繼續燃燒下去，然後才徹底暈死過去。

失去了Can的意識和能量支持，「光明之陣」開始了分解，尚有行動力的哈帝斯一見，便先穩穩接住脫力的二人，再把他們帶到地上的Inn、Sun和貝爾芬格旁，然後以能量製造一個平台讓失去力量的其他幾人待在其上，然後由哈帝斯引領平台慢慢降下。下降到某個高度，哈帝斯眼尖發現另一顆正分解的陣眼中有另一個人正往下墜。哈帝斯聚焦了一秒，便看出那是重傷的雅典娜，便把剩下的能量全用來召喚地獄犬小柏洛，讓休養了一點時間的地獄犬去把失去意識的智慧女神背好，帶到地上。

有驚無險，眾人總算安全到達地上，哈帝斯也累得馬上解開法術，毫無儀態地坐倒在地上大口喘氣。「辛苦了，哈帝斯大人。」還保持清醒的Inn禮貌地跟哈帝斯道謝，哈帝斯只是隨意地揮了揮手，當作是應答。Sun正盤在Tee的身上，努力維持着他的生命跡象——雖然Can抑制了Tee的自毀，可Tee的大部份靈魂已經成為燃料，在他化成雷電巨人的那段時間裏燃燒了大半，而Sun正是在保持剩下的靈魂碎片的韌性，保住Tee的性命。

「……真的完結了，是嗎？」Inn看着身邊的一眾傷員，呆滯地問出以上的問題。「……我想，應該是吧。路西法也躺在那動也不動了。」哈帝斯指了指跌在眾人不遠處的折翼天使。「要是他再站起來的話，我也沒辦法了，認命好了。」「嗯，說得也是。」

在他們聊了不久，小柏洛便把雅典娜也帶來了。Inn看了看雅典娜那幾個恐怖的血口，便知道她的情況也相當嚴重，危急程度只在Tee之下，可自己身上還沒回復多少能量，因此只能用最原始的做法，把身上衣物撕成布條，然後勒在雅典娜身上的傷口之上。

完成急救程序後，Inn忽然感受到一雙死亡視線如芒在背，Inn僵硬地轉過頭，只見Sun的貓眼正瞇得像一條縫一樣，目不轉睛地瞪着赤裸上身的Inn，尾巴有一搭沒一搭地打在Tee以微弱幅度起伏的胸膛，看上去相當不爽。「……Sun？」「哼！」「？？？我做錯甚麼了？」

哈帝斯看了看天然呆的Inn，輕輕搖了搖頭，說：「唉，小朋友哪……」

不久，神界的士兵們便來到了眾人身旁。「各位大人！你們沒事吧？！」為首的一名小隊長先是給眾人行了個禮，然後詢問各人的狀況。「你們這裏有懂治療法術的人嗎？我們這邊有幾個傷員需要緊急治療。」「有，在後面！我讓他們上來！醫療兵！」

幾個擁有治癒技能的神界兵來到眾人身邊，協助貓型態的Sun治癒一眾傷者，趁這段時間，哈帝斯便率領戰鬥兵，小心翼翼地接近不知死活的路西法，在確認他真的是昏倒過去，便讓人把路西法緊緊縛住，然後重兵看守這名「危險」的戰俘——「真是悲哀呢，沉迷權力的人，卻被奪去了所有力量，成為了一名廢人，這對路西法來說，該算是最嚴厲的懲戒了吧。」哈帝斯在幫忙替路西法戴上枷鎖的時候，試探性地感應了一下路西法的身體狀況，便發現路西法體內只剩下極少數的惡魔之力，而那股力量正在一點一點地消散。哈帝斯想了想，便知道這是因為路西法已失去了能盛載力量的容器——熾天使的力量被Can強制抹去了，而七大罪的力量則是在眾人拼死合力下消滅掉。

把路西法妥善處理好後，哈帝斯便回到正接受治療的眾人身邊，找了塊石頭坐下。休息了一會兒，一群惡魔便高度警戒地來到眾人不遠處的空地，一部份神界兵馬上如臨大敵，架起各自的武器指向這群不速之客。哈帝斯見狀，先主動開口讓所有士兵先放下武器，然後走到那群惡魔面前，對着看起來似是士官長的惡魔淡淡說道：「我認得你們……你們從頭到尾都沒有加入戰鬥，像是隔岸觀火一樣。你們……是貝爾芬格的手下嗎？」「沒錯，哈帝斯大人。久仰冥神大人的大名。」士官長先是客氣了兩句，然後便繼續開口：「我們是來接貝爾芬格大人的，還有把你們的士兵還給你們的。」「嗯？」

在惡魔士官長和Inn的解釋下，哈帝斯終於知道了貝爾芬格替他們保住了一部份士兵，他喜出望外地接過了士官長的空間傳送器，輕輕點了點頭表示謝意。「貝爾芬格正在接受治療，還請你們等等。」「好，那我讓大夥在那邊稍作休息。能讓我獨自留在這邊陪着大人嗎？」「你不怕我們臨時倒戈，把你們給剿滅，免留後患嗎？」哈帝斯以開玩笑的語氣問起士官長，士官長也不慌，只是鞠了個躬，恭敬地回應道：「只要我們不幹傻事，冥神大人應該不屑對我們出手，對嗎？」哈帝斯讚許地挑了挑眉，然後說：「不錯，果然是聰明人。自願把自己留作人質，換取對方的信任，還有處變不驚的態度，貝爾芬格的手下真不錯。你叫甚麼名字？」「大人言重了。小人叫巴爾，有幸見過大人。」

哈帝斯把藏着神界兵的那個空間傳送器交給Inn，讓他走遠點把士兵放出來，不要打擾到正受治療的眾人。Inn走後不久，貝爾芬格便先醒了。「……唔。」「大人，你醒了！」「……巴爾？我們……贏了？我們真的把路西法解決掉了？」「沒錯，貝爾芬格。」哈帝斯走到甦醒的貝爾芬格身前，然後給他優雅地欠了一個身。「我不知道該怎樣感謝你，替我們保下了這麼多士兵，也與我們聯手對抗路西法。」「哈帝斯先生，你言重了。這只是我權衡過後，為了保住『怠惰』之界的興衰，而下的決定而已，要不是對我有利，我也不會作多餘的行動。」「無論你的動機如何，你幫了我們大忙是事實。再次感謝你。」

貝爾芬格清醒後再接受了一點治療，便回復了基本行動力。於是，他便站起來，讓巴爾先回到惡魔群之中，再跟哈帝斯打個招呼：「哈帝斯先生，我想我先帶我的部下離開了，以免讓你們的士兵太過緊張。」「好，我稍後會再跟厄洛斯他們親自再來給你道謝。」「好，『怠惰』之殿大門永遠對同生共死過的盟友敞開。那我們就先走了，再見。」「好，再見。」

道別過後，貝爾芬格便拿出「科技」，定位「怠惰」之獄的座標，然後率領一眾惡魔步進空間傳送門，留下神界的眾位在原地。貝爾芬格離開後不久，在場眾人便聽到遠方傳來歡呼聲，哈帝斯便知道是被傳進異空間的將士已經和大部隊會合了。看見那些非治療兵的將士臉上的期待和興奮，哈帝斯先是淡淡一笑，然後便讓大部份的將士都去跟失散的弟兄相認，只留下醫療兵和看守還在昏迷的路西法的士兵。

等了好久，醫療兵終於傳來另一個好消息：「哈帝斯大人，厄洛斯大人的情況已經穩定下來了，相信再過一陣子就要醒了。」「好，麻煩你們了。」「不過，宙斯大人和雅典娜大人的情況還是相當嚴峻，帕那刻亞大人建議先想辦法把兩人送回神界後，再替兩位大人作治療。」「好，那我們先等厄洛斯醒吧。」

在等待Can醒的過程裏，Inn拿着用完的傳送器回來這邊。他先是禮貌地朝哈帝斯點了點頭，然後便想逗一逗貓型態的Sun，卻沒想到被銳利的貓爪狠狠在手背上劃出幾道鮮紅的血痕。

「Sun，你幹嘛？你到底在氣甚麼嘛……」Inn委屈地嚶嚶嚶。「哼！」給Inn賞完一頓貓貓拳的Sun又再只哼了一聲，卻沒正面回答Inn的問題，看到這裏，哈帝斯實在看不過眼，便脫下自己的黑色披風，拋給一臉懵逼的Inn。「披上吧，摩耳甫斯。」「哈？不用了，哈帝斯大人，我又不冷。」「你不想再多挨幾次爪子，就趕快披上吧。」

雖然不懂為甚麼哈帝斯會這麼說，可耿直的Inn還是採納了哈帝斯的建議。然後，Inn便發現Sun開始接受自己的擼貓行為，而可憐的Inn還是完全想不懂Sun為甚麼忽然又不生自己氣了。哈帝斯看着這對小情侶的互動，又搖了搖頭嘆了口氣：「小朋友……嘖嘖嘖……」

這對剛確認關係的小情侶，倒是讓哈帝斯接下來的等候時間有了打發。

Can醒來的時候，看見的便是Inn擔憂的臉，以及哈帝斯慈祥的笑臉。「P’Inn..….哈帝斯伯伯……」「怎樣，Can？沒事吧？」「嗯……就是體內有點空虛有點難受……」「人沒事就好。」「P’Inn，路西法他……」「放心，你的攻擊奏效了，他被我們綁住了，到現在都還沒醒……」「嗯…...那，P’Tee？」「Sun和醫療兵正在急救，不過他們打算先把危殆的Tee和雅典娜大人運回神界才繼續進行治療。」「雅典娜大人沒事嗎？」「她好幾處重要臟器被刺穿，差一點就捱不住了，還好還來得及治療。既然你醒了，那我們回程吧？」「嗯，好。」

既然Can已經醒了，哈帝斯便給眾將士傳令，讓他們聚集在醫療區對外的空地。當眾人都以為哈帝斯會給活下來的神界軍發表言論時，哈帝斯卻選擇了邀請Can站到軍隊的前面當演說者。「哈帝斯伯伯，我不行的。論輩份和地位，都該是您來開口……」「可我認為，作為最後解決掉路西法的最大功臣，由你來演說大概是最適合的。」

看見哈帝斯堅決的眼神，Can也不再推讓，而是站到哈帝斯臨時搭建的石台上，俯視身下的生還的二千兵士，緩緩地開口：「神界的將士們，辛苦你們了！」「嗷！是Can！」Ae發現昔日的朋友在台上演講，原本因同儕大都死去而有點陰鬱的心情，被看到好友生還的事實沖淡，甚至隱隱約約還有點發自內心的喜悅。

「雖然這場戰爭我們神界軍傷亡慘重，可最後我們還是擊倒了我們的敵人，取得了勝利！這全都是因為各位有着不畏死的犧牲精神、勇往直前的氣魄、以及衝破絕望的能力！」Can發自肺腑地繼續他的勝利宣言。「我們已獲得了勝利，我們又再重新有了活在和平之中的機會！可是這些，我們逝去的同胞，以自己的血肉、生命堆砌出我們的勝利大道的朋友們，已經享受不到了。」

「我懇請大家，為那些戰死的戰友，默哀一分鐘。」

一分鐘的靜默，摻雜了不少吸鼻子和低泣聲。

這當中，便包括了站在眾士兵頭上的Can。

Can想起和Mork生活過的點點滴滴，以及以邱比特身份和Good經歷過的大大小小，眼淚就忍不住一直流。

在最後的五秒，Can用手背抹去了淚涕。再度抬起頭時，站在台上的人已經變回領導這場戰爭的其中一位主序神——掌管「愛情」的厄洛斯。

「讓我們背負那些死去同胞的遺志，代替他們呼吸和平的空氣！」

「現在，就讓我們回到我們的家去——我們的『神界』！」

「起行！」

————————

「唔嗯…...」頂着一頭鳥窩的Can伸了個懶腰，從床上坐起來。還沒怎麼清醒的他，忽然就被一道撲上的黑影壓在床上，然後把他還沒洗的臉來回黏個乾淨。「呃哈……Gucci，我還沒洗臉呢……怎麼我幫你提升了神格，你黏人的個性還是沒改啊……」「汪！汪汪！」「好啦，我知道了，我不會遲到的，P’Inn也等了很久，再不幫他替P’Sun重塑身體的話，我應該會被他煩死的了。」

Can先是把身型見長的Gucci推回地上，然後就走到浴室梳洗。刷過牙後，Can往嘴裏灌了一口水，把牙膏造成的泡液混在其中，然後吐在洗手盆裏，再用毛巾擦了把臉。「就是今天了，Can。」Can對着鏡子拍了拍自己的臉，擠出一個好看的笑容，便把毛巾放回架子上，踏出浴室。「Gucci！我們要走了！」「汪！」

Can先打開大門，讓Gucci先後走到屋外，然後他才把大門帶上，把門反鎖，然後把鑰匙收起。「汪！」「嗯？怎麼了Gucci？」「汪汪汪！」「你說你讓我騎着你去Sun的小屋那邊？你真的能行嗎？」「汪！」「那好吧，你不行的時候記得要說哦。」「汪！」

Can抬起腿一跨，騎在趴在地上的Gucci背上，然後，大白狗四肢一用力，撐起自己的身體，然後便開始靈活地跑動，帶着Can離開他的那間小木屋。「嗷，Gucci，還跑蠻快的嘛！」「汪！」

自大戰過後已經過了整整一個月。

Can並沒有搬回去奧林匹斯宮殿，而是繼續窩在自己在E區的那座小木屋，待在長大後和Tin一起生活過一小段日子的屋子裏靜靜休養。

每天，Can都會回宮殿一趟，看看仍然昏迷不醒的Tee的情況。根據Sun的診察，Tee缺失的靈魂其實已經表面修補好，可是他的意識卻在逃避回到現實，可靈魂這一領域並不是Sun所熟知的領域，因此他也不清楚該如何幫助Tee。而另外一位重傷人員女武神雅典娜卻是早在半個月前就醒了，現在正在靜養調理心情。

哈帝斯在護送完眾人回神界後，就打道回冥界去了，說是要帶小柏洛去找地方療傷。在離開前，哈帝斯給眾位發出了「歡迎隨時來冥界」的邀請，給Inn特別多留一句「披風你喜歡就留着吧，記得回到家再脫」之後，就回到冥界去了。

作為唯一自由且存活的「七大罪」，Can約了貝爾芬格稍後再重新制訂新的《和平條約》。根據貝爾芬格所派出的大使巴爾所述，貝爾芬格的回復情況也相當不錯，也快要回到自己的顛峰狀態了。

「汪！」「嗯，我看到那片樹林了。」這段靜養的時間的開始，Gucci每天都會跑來Can的家，陪着Can四處散步，Can後來也直接讓Gucci住進家裏去。上星期，Can已經恢復了過半的力量，一時興起，便將Gucci的神格從小犬座提升為大犬座，然後Gucci便像開始了第二度發育一樣，身形見長，力量也上升了不少，現在更可以駄着Can四處跑來跑去。

在森林裏疾馳了一段時間後，一人一狗總算來到Sun的小屋之外，而心急如焚的Inn早就站在門外等了好久了。「Can！你終於來了！」「P’Inn，久等了。Gucci，你先在附近玩一下等我。」「汪！」

Can跟着Inn走進小屋中，便看見Sun和Chimon兩隻貓正在扭打在一起，玩得不亦樂乎。「Sun，你好。」「嗷，是Can。嗨嗨～」Sun聽到Can的聲音，便站了起來，跟Can輕輕點了點頭。而Chimon見小伙伴不跟自己玩，也不惱火，倒是開始替Sun舔毛，表達自己對其的喜愛之情，可沒舔上幾口，就被黑着臉的Inn一手推開，在Chimon憤怒的嘶嘶聲中，Inn把Sun抱起放在懷中，而貓化的Sun則沒好氣地掃了Inn一眼，低聲嘀咕了一句：「盡是吃這種乾醋……」「好了，別抱怨了。Can，今天你可以替Sun重塑肉身了，對吧？」「嗯，你們先找個地方坐一坐。」

Inn把Sun抱到小床上坐下，然後輕輕撫了撫Sun的背，讓他舒服地趴在自己的腿上瞇眼打呼嚕。「好了，你們現在放輕鬆一點。現身吧，『愛之鏈』！」

Can指着Inn的心臟輕輕一叱，當初融合了二人靈魂的那條鎖鏈突然在眾人面前現形，鎖鏈的兩端都沒入到Inn的心臟之中，只留下了一小段鐵圈留在Inn的體外。「P’Inn，可能會有點古怪的感覺，你忍忍。」「嗯。」

Can觀察了一會，然後抓住其中一邊的鐵鍊，緩慢地把它扯出，Inn只覺自己的靈魂像是被撕扯一樣，自己跟Sun之間的連繫一點一點被隔斷，而盤在Inn大腿上的貓的身影也開始變得透明，而當Can抽出其中一端鎖鏈時，那隻會泛綠光的玳瑁貓已經消失不見了。接着，Can往鎖鏈另一端灌進自己的能量，一個少年的身形在鎖鏈的彼端開始形成，而Inn看見那位少年的輪廓，內心湧出的喜悅蓋過了靈魂深處空洞的感覺。

最後，當Can身上的白光淡去後，那名模樣帶點調皮的少年終於回到現實。「……Sun？」「嗯。」下一秒，Sun便被緊緊抱住，力道之大彷彿要把人給揉進血肉裏一樣，還有淚串不停落在他光滑的背上。Sun身體先是僵了片刻，然後便溫柔地掃着Inn寛厚的背部，輕聲安慰道：「好了，我不是回來了嗎？別哭了啦P’Inn……」

看着小情侶間的溫暖互動，Can識相地退了出去，給兩人留一點相處的空間。

「好了啦，P’Inn！別哭了啦！你幹嘛一直……」「你知道我之前知道你為了救我，把靈魂給了我，我有多傷心嗎？後來，Can告訴我你能回來，你知道我有多怕那只是一個謊言？」

Inn的話讓Sun安靜下來。隔了許久，Sun才弱弱地說：「對不起，P’Inn。」「該說對不起的是我，我超怕害到你整輩子當一隻貓……」「好了啦……反正現在沒事了嘛……P’Inn你先放開我，你把我抱得好緊……」「我不要。」「可是……我現在身上沒衣服耶……」

Inn聞言才如夢初醒，發現少年回復肉身後身上正一絲一掛，而懷中皮膚白晳的少年早因為害羞，身體泛起羞恥的紅色。Inn立即老臉一紅，輕輕把愛人放到床上，背過身去，結結巴巴地說道：「那、那個，對不起我我我不是故意的，你你你先去換換換衣服，我我我不會看的……」

Sun看到Inn慌張的樣子，體內的惡作劇之心又開始了發作。「那個，P’Inn，我剛恢復，手不是很能使力，你能不能幫我穿衣服啊？」「哦好——哈？？？？？！！！！」「衣服在櫃子裏，麻煩你囉～」

Inn失神了好幾秒後，便緩緩站起來，到櫃子裏拿出屬於Sun的衣服。「這就是Sun平常穿的衣服啊，質感滿好的，和Sun白滑的皮膚挺相襯的——我呸！我在想甚麼？！」Inn體裏的劇場已經開始不受控地暴走，於是他便給自己來了一巴掌，企圖讓自己清醒一點，可所有的準備在走到Sun的面前，看到他誘人的身體時一掃而空。

「怎麼了，快幫我穿啦，好涼耶。」「哦、哦……好……」Inn把衣服套在Sun的身上時，他隔着布料還是能感受到Sun皮膚的光滑，再加上胸前殷紅的兩點，還有下半身那可愛的丁丁，Sun只覺血氣上湧，然後——「P’Inn，你流鼻血了耶！」「對不起，Sun！我先去處理一下！」

看到慌張落逃衝出家門的Inn，Sun的臉上掛起了一副小惡魔般的笑容。

——————

離開了Sun小屋的Can，並沒有馬上去找Gucci，而是從懷裏掏出一個空間傳送器，深吸了一口氣，然後便按下打開傳送門的按鈕，走進撕裂的空間裂縫，來到一處異空間。這處空間十分荒涼，除了一名虛弱的魔王以外甚麼也沒有。

Can緩緩走到只剩下一個頭的原三首惡魔之前。「終於來了嗎，厄洛斯？」當初被Inn和Sun草草治療過，維持住了生命征狀的「色慾」之罪阿斯摩太，倔強地無視自己身上仍未康復的傷勢，向着Can冷笑說道。「沒錯，阿斯摩太。有甚麼遺言要說嗎？」「遺言嗎？哈哈哈……孤乃九層地獄之王，是不死的存在，你既然要保住那小子的性命，那孤就會長存於他的識海之中。無論你這次是像厄洛斯那樣捨身成仁，還是用其他的方法，孤總有一天會重新衝破禁錮，讓世間再次體驗阿斯摩太的恐怖！」「這就是你的遺言了嗎？大言不慚。」Can面不改色地一揮手，阿斯摩太的嘴便被封上。「只要我一天還在，我就不會再讓你欺壓Tin。永遠沉在識海的底部，永不超生吧！」

Can鼓足身上所有的力量，把體內一半的世界蛋蛋殼碎片逼出，然後悉數壓在阿斯摩太的身上，令他的身體開始融解，喉嚨也不斷發出痛苦的吼聲，卻因嘴巴被封而盡數屈在口腔之內。「吾乃光明之主法涅斯！創光明之初，掌神界之脈，驅永暗之界，滅惡邪之徒！」Can祭出「眾神統治者」增幅世界蛋蛋殼的威力，阿斯魔太的惡魔之驅消融的速度開始加劇，然後一個高瘦男子的身體便慢慢在融解的血肉中顯形。

Can把阿斯摩太壓回Tin的識海之底後，已經累得要死，可他已經等了太久了，實在沒有耐性再等下去，於是便再次催谷能量，變出一條新的「愛之鏈」，將一端溶進自己的胸口之中，另一端則送進Tin的胸膛之內，然後摸了摸自己和Tin身上的紋身，輕輕一笑，便將意識探進Tin的識海之中。

隨着Can意識的深入，兩人的往事一幕一幕地重現在Can眼前。

「喂，你怎麼這樣？撞了人還跑？」

「原來你叫Tin啊？名字好好聽哦～」「還……還好……」「那我們做個朋友吧，Tin？」

「那，我也要跟Can一輩子在一起～」

「別擔心，我會幫你的。」

「那你叫甚麼名字？」「我叫Tin。」

「我喜歡你，Can，喜歡你很久了。」「好，我們在一起。」

「Can，萬一我再也不在的話……你就把這個消去，然後去重新找一個人吧。」「不要，你不在的話，我就這樣單身一輩子，直到再次輪迴。然後，我一定會再找到你，我們會再在一起——而這次，我們會一直在一起。」

Can看着下方正抬頭看着自己、笑得好看的高瘦男子，報以一個溫暖的微笑，然後開口說：「Tin，我找到你了！」

「我們回家吧。」


End file.
